Start Over
by ThirteenLemons
Summary: After the death of her dad, Elena Gilbert's life has slowly been going downhill. When a job opportunity for her mom's new boyfriend arises, Elena and her brother Jeremy are forced to move to Mystic Falls. Here, she battles with new friendships, enemy's and family problems. As well as having the hots for the towns bad boy... AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who decided to give this story a shot. This is my first fanfic ever so I'm a little nervous. Feel free to give me a review on how I can improve or what you liked. Thankyou amigos :) **

I miss my dad. He was my best friend. I could go to my dad for absolutely anything and we used to do everything together. One day, that all went away. My best friend was ripped away from me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

My dad died a year ago when I was just 16 in a car accident. He was on his way home from his office when his car lost control and crashed into a lake. When a police officer told me that my dad didn't survive the accident, I swear a huge piece of me died with him. I couldn't believe that he was gone. I refused to believe it. But 4 months later when my mom came home with a new guy I had to believe it.

Adam was my mom's new boyfriend. I hated him. I know that what most teenage girls would say about their mom's boyfriend but I honestly hated him. He was the total opposite to my dad. My dad was warm, kind, loving, caring. Adam was cold, selfish, hateful and mean. I guess if I'm being honest he scared me. A lot. I referred to him as 'the rebound' and was sure that my mom would see sense eventually and ditch this loser. My brother Jeremy hated him too but then again, Jeremy hated most things nowadays. After my dad's death, Jeremy lost himself. He started to hang around with the wrong crowd, he did drugs and was either drunk or hung-over most the time. My mom and I argued nearly every time we were in the same room and I didn't dare talk to Adam. I was completely alone. I missed my dad.

XXX

My mom and Adam have been dating for 6 months now and I can't remember the last time I had a real, long conversation with my mom that didn't end with us fighting. We hardly spoke to each other anymore, just the odd word here and there. So I was surprised when my mom shouted both me and Jeremy to come downstairs because she wanted to talk to us.

My mom and Adam where in the kitchen sat at the kitchen table. I took a seat opposite them and Jeremy came and took a seat next to me. I took a look at him and saw that his eyes were red, his lip was busted as if he had gotten into a fight and his hair was all over the place. It was probably a compliment to say that Jeremy looked a mess. He caught me staring so I quickly looked away and back to my mom and Adam.

"Jeremy, Elena," the 'rebound' spoke, "your mom and I have some very exciting news." Adam took my mom's hand and smiled at her. His smile then completely disappeared and he turned to look back at me and Jeremy. "I have been given a job offer with my firm at work and I would be stupid not to take it. Your mother and I have discussed it and we've both decided that the right thing to do would be for me to accept this job."

Seriously? This is what my mom and Adam wanted to talk to me about? I couldn't care less if Adam got a job offer. I hated that bastard. By the look on Jeremy face he was thinking the same thing as me.

"That's err, great Adam" My brother said with a smile you could tell was forced. I couldn't help but laugh a little at how hard it seemed for Jeremy to smile at Adam.

"Well thank you Jeremy. I think so too." Adam started going on about law and how great this opportunity was and I totally zoned out. I couldn't help but stare at this man coldly. He treated my mom like crap and even though my mom and I weren't exactly on the best of terms, that was not okay with me. He was constantly trying to replace my dad, which, let's be honest, was never going to happen. No-one could replace my dad. Especially not this shitbiscuit.

"…So we will expect you to have all your things packed by Thursday". Wait! What? That brought my thoughts back to the conversation happening at the table.

"Wait, what do you mean 'have all my things packed'"? I spoke for the first time.

Adam stared at me with a disbelieving look and I stared back with a cold one. "Honestly Elena, you never listen when I speak. My job offer is in another state. We're moving on Friday." He spoke with a tone that made him sound like he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hell no. I am not moving to another state!" I shouted pushing my chair back and standing up.

"Calm down Elena" My mother spoke. "This job opportunity is very important to Adam and it sounds like a very good idea to move away. This house just has too many memories that we need to forget." I looked at my mom in disbelief. How could she say that?

"Memories of dad you mean!? News flash mom, it doesn't matter where we live, you're still going to remember him."

"Elena's right mom" Jeremy said, standing up next to me. "I mean we can't move. What about school? What about our friends? What about our life, here?"

"Jer, I…."You'll start a new school" Adam cut in. "You'll make new friends and you'll start a new life in Mystic Falls" I honestly could have slapped him…in the face…with a brick.

"Mystic Falls?" I coughed out a laugh. "You're kidding me right? We're moving to a place called Mystic Falls? Are you sure you haven't been sneaking any of Jeremy stash Adam?" I asked shaking my head.

"You're hilarious Elena" Adam said in a monotone. "But, you're mother and I have discussed this and already made arrangements. We're moving to Mystic Falls on Friday whether you like it or not. Be packed by Thursday." With this Adam stands up from the table and walks away and I'm left stunned.

I turn to my mom who is looking down at the table. "How long is this going to keep going on mom? You're letting him ruin our lives. I bet you didn't even get a say in whether you wanted to move or not did you. But that's hardly a surprise. What Adam wants Adam gets right!?" I stare down at my mom and watch as she looks up at me guiltily.

"He's not ruining our lives Elena. He's been offered a wonderful job opportunity and yes, I agreed to it. I'm sorry you have to leave your life here, but you can start again. It's for the best."

I'm seeing red. I'm so angry with my mom right now. "You know what mom? If you want to ruin your life with a horrible bastard like Adam then that's fine with me. Actually, that's more than fine with me, you can do whatever the hell you want. Just DON'T drag me and Jeremy down with you." With this I leave the table and storm up to my room, slamming the door in the process. Well, I guess I'm moving to the magical land of Mystic Falls. Who knows, maybe it will be fun. Ahh, who am I kidding…


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Passing through the streets in Mystic Falls, I try to imagine my life here. We pass a place that looks like a small restaurant called the 'Mystic Grill'. I cringe internally at the name. Sounds totally original! We pass a large park with some teenage boys playing football. I notice that there are a few shops and public places but other than that, there is nothing here. Well, this is just perfect. I left Washington, I left my friends, I left my dad, for THIS.

We pull up to our house and I'm surprised by how nice it looks, even though I would never say that out loud. I'm still in sulking mode. The house is big with a huge front door and a big pathway leading up to it. I jump out the car and leave my boxes to Adam to carry inside. He made me move here, he can carry my shit. Take that you bastard!

I open the front door and wandered around the spacious living room. The kitchen is huge and I know for a fact that my dad would have loved it. He loved to cook and was amazing at it. Me? Not so much. My specialty tended to be cereal. Now, I don't mean to boast or anything, but I was like the female, hotter version of Gordon Ramsey when it came to cereal.I wandered up the stairs to pick a bedroom. It didn't really matter to me which bedroom I had because it would never be home. I wandered into the first bedroom I saw and was pleased with how it looked. There was a window seat in the corner that I could imagine myself sitting on and drawing in my sketch pad. The walls were painted a light yellow. That had to go. Yellow so wasn't me. I had an en-suite bathroom that had a shower, toilet and sink with a large mirror hanging on the wall. There was another door in the bathroom and when I opened it, I noticed another bedroom that had Jeremy dumping his personal things down on the floor.

"Looks like we're neighbors" I said with a smile and a wink.

Jeremy let out a loud groan and sat down on the floor. "That's just great. I know exactly how long you take in the bathroom."

"You know EXACTLY how long I take in the bathroom? That's kind of creepy Jer" I said with a serious tone but couldn't help and laugh once I noticed Jeremy look slightly embarrassed. I sit down next to him and hug my knees to my chest. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Jeremy said "I wish dad was here", and looked down at the floor.

"Hey" I tried to get Jeremy's attention but he didn't look up at me, so I place my hand underneath his head and forced him to look me in the eyes. "I wish dad was here too Jeremy. Hell, I wish a lot of things, but no matter what you will always have your big sister. Okay?" Jeremy just smiled at me and nodded his head. I figured that he would want to be alone so I walked back through the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

I go and sit down on the window seat in my room and stare out of the window at the delivery men bringing in our furniture. It's only when I hear a loud bang on my bedroom floor that I notice someone is in the room with me.

"Here's your stuff. You left it in the car." Adam says throwing several boxes down onto the floor. "Don't worry Elena, everyone else will bring your things in" Adam says in a sarcastic tone. Well two can play at that game…

"Yes Adam, please just throw my personal belongings onto the floor. Thank you ever so much." I say in a polite tone and then turn back around so I'm facing out of the bedroom window again.

"Now listen here Elena" Adam starts in a threatening tone. "I will only say this once to you. I will not have you screwing up this huge opportunity for me and making me feel guilty about it. You know, you are so ungrateful! I have given you the chance of a new life and you practically throw it back in my face!"

"I'm ungrateful!?" I ask my voice becoming louder because I'm so pissed right now. "What? Did you expect me to get down on my hands and knees and the ground the you walk on for making me move halfway across the country. You expect me to be grateful for forcing me to leave my friends, my home, my life? No Adam, I'm not 'grateful'. I'm pissed. If anything you're the one who should be grateful for ME not putting up more of a fight to stay back in Washington." I shout pointing my finger in his direction. "By the way, you're welcome."

Suddenly Adam takes long strides across my bedroom floor so he's almost standing next to me "You little bi.. "ADAM!" My mom shouts up the stairs. "Can you come and help me with these boxes please?" I have a stare off with Adam until he gives up and turns around with a huff leaving my room. Once he has left, I realize I am holding my breath. I let out a fast shaky breath and can feel my heart hammering in my chest. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if my mom didn't shout for Adam. I slowly sit down and turn my attention back outside again.

XXX

Today's Sunday and I'm officially starting my new school tomorrow. I'm a little nervous but also a little relieved to get out of the house and away from Adam and my mom. I had painted my room yesterday, a light purple and drew some of my own designs onto the walls. I've always been very talented at art. I take after my dad. My dad had his own photography business and he was very creative. When I was younger, my dad used to take me to work and I'd help out. I loved it.

Most of the furniture in the house has arrived and the house has started to look more homely. It will always be a house to me though, never a home.

I'm in my room drawing in my sketch pad when I hear someone knock on my door.

"One minute" I shout putting my sketch pad underneath my mattress where no-one can see it. I've always been very secretive with my drawings, I like to think of it as my own personal way to get my feelings out. Kind of like a journal I guess. "Come in" I say sitting down on my bed.

Jeremy walks through the door with a smile on his face. "Mom wants you downstairs" He says, still with that stupid grin on his face.

"Why?" I ask with a confused face. "And what the hell are you so happy about?" I challenge Jeremy.

Jeremy lies down next to me on my bed and puts his hands underneath his head while staring at the ceiling. "Some neighbors have come over to welcome us to the town. A woman and her daughter." He turns his head to look at me and smiles again. "The daughter is totally hot." I let out a scoff and push him so he falls off the bed. "Men" I say hopping off the bed and going downstairs.

I see my mom in the living room sat down on one of the couches. Opposite her is a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She must be in her early 40's and is wearing a police uniform. I turn my attention to the young girl sat next to her. 'Wow', I think to myself, 'Jeremy wasn't wrong, she IS totally hot'… The young girl has long curled blonde hair and blue eyes too just like the woman sat next to her. She looks up at me and smiles showing all her pearly white teeth. I can't help but smile back.

"Elena" my mom says standing up and putting an arm around me, directing me to the couch to sit down. "This is the sheriff, Liz Forbes and her daughter Caroline. They are our neighbors from across the street".

"Hi" I smile politely. "I'm Elena" I say and then inwardly cringe when I realize my mom just said my name not even 30 seconds ago.

"Hi, I'm Caroline" Says the young blonde. "You're 17 right? So am I" she says, not even giving me a chance to answer. "..That means we are going to be in the same grade at school. We may even have some classes together. I give you a ride to school tomorrow if you want? Maybe show you around and introduce you to some of my friends?" I can imagine Caroline being a handful and being one of those girls who can talk for hours. I can't believe she's being so nice to me even though we have only just met.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you" I say smiling again. She smiles back and nods her head.

XXX

Caroline and her mom stay and chat for another couple of hours and I've found myself growing quite fond of Caroline, even though I've only know her for a short time. Caroline filled me in on all the latest gossip about people who I've never even met and she says it to prepare me for my first day at school tomorrow.

After a while, Liz and Caroline leave and Caroline tells me she will pick me up in the morning. I help my mom clean up the plates and glasses we have used and then grumble a quiet 'goodnight' to her. I brush my teeth and change into my Pajamas and crawl into bed. I begin to wonder what Mystic Falls high school will be like and what Caroline's friends will be like when I let sleep take over me.


	3. Chapter 3

DPOV

I slowly opened my eyes and squint against the morning sun. Eughh, God I hate Mondays. It's the worst day of the week. Along with Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and half of Friday. I roll over in my bed and glance at the clock on my bedside table flashing the numbers _7:56_. Well, I guess I'm going to be late for school again….

I lie in bed for another 5 minutes until I've worked up enough energy to actually get up. I was out late again last night with Klaus. We found some red spray paint in an old abandoned garage and decided to decorate the town. It was fun for a while until we got bored. So, we went to our English teachers house Mr Tanner and changed the color of his crisp white walls to red. God, I hate that guy. And he hates me too. But then again, after trashing his car last year I think I gave him the right to. Ah well, it's not like I give a shit.

I slowly grumble over to my en-suite bathroom and hop in the shower. The hot water feels nice against my skin and wakes me up instantly. I dry myself off and get dressed, picking out the first things I see in my closet. I brush my teeth and when I look back to the clock again I see it's _8:21_.

I go downstairs and see my mom cooking in the kitchen. She's an amazing cook. Both her parents - my grandparents - were Italian, same as my dad, so I think this helps with her super cooking abilities. But maybe not because both my parents were Italian too and I'm a TERRIBLE cook.

"Good morning Damon" my mother says to me, turning around from the stove and giving me one of her loving smiles that light up her face. "Late again I see".

"Morning mom" I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing a piece of toast that she had put on a plate. "Sorry, I overslept" I mumble with my mouth full of toast. I exit the kitchen and make my way to the front door when I stop in my tracks hearing my dad arguing on the phone with someone.

My dad and I weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact I'm pretty sure he hated me. He's told me time and time again how much of a disappointment I am to him and how I bring shame on his family name. Whatever you say daddy-o. He's a big hot shot lawyer and is freaking out over some new guy joining his firm today. Chill the fuck out. My dad sees me staring at him and puts the phone to his shoulder, covering the speaker with his hand.

"Can I help you Damon?" My dad asks in a polite voice anyone could tell was fake.

"No thanks Pops" I say smiling and popping the last piece of toast in my mouth. I drop the smile and turn on my heel, continuing on my way out of the front door. I jump in my blue Camaro and start the engine. This sexy bitch is my baby. My pride and joy. My SpongeBob to Patrick. My peanut-butter to Jelly. My….You get the idea.

XXX

When I arrive at school 10 minutes later I grab my biology book from the back seat and head to my first class. I enter a hallway and turn round a corner when I smack into something that makes me fall on my ass and sends my biology book flying.

"What the fuck dude!" I growl standing up. "Why don't you watch were you're…" I stop mid-sentence when I notice the girl on the floor scrambling to collect all the pieces of paper that she dropped when we crashed into each other.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry" she says standing up and handing me my biology book. "Are you okay?" she asks and that's when I really notice what she looks like. Long straight brown hair that travels down to her hips with the most amazing doe eyes I have ever seen. Even though she is wearing a baggy cardigan and jeans I can still see that she has an amazing body. She is totally beautiful….Wait, WHAT? BEAUTIFUL? No, Damon. She's hot, not beautiful. I don't do beautiful.

I clear my throat and take the biology book from her hands. "Err,.. yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" I ask and find myself really surprised when I actually care about if she is alright or not.

"Yes I'm fine" she replies. "I am sorry though, I totally wasn't watching were I was going. I just transferred here today and the girl that gave me a ride had to get to class and I had no idea where to go until I asked somebody." She rambles on and I can tell she is nervous. It's actually pretty cute…NO, it's not Damon. You don't do cute, I tell myself, yet again.

"No worries" I say, showing my signature smirk that gets all the girls throwing their panties at me. "I'm Damon" I tell her, holding my hand out for her to shake. She looks at it hesitantly as if trying to decide if she should shake it or not. "Don't worry, I don't bite…..much" I wink at her.

She smiles at me and grabs my hand in hers. I can't help but think about how warm she feels. "I'm Elena" she replies to me, letting go of my hand and I instantly miss her touch. What is with that?

She looks at the clock on the wall behind me and gathers her bag up from the floor next to her feet. "I better go, I'm already late. It was nice to meet you Damon. And I'm sorry again" she half laughs and walks past me flashing me a smile.

"Yeah nice meeting you too Elena" I call after her, a huge smile on my face. I watch her grin at me and turn around the corner before I turn around myself and walk into my biology lesson 30 minutes late.

"Ahh, it's so nice of you to join us Mr Salvatore" My biology teacher says rolling her eyes.

"Mrs Sing" I say in a sweet voice "I know you're totally in love with me and everything but there is no need to make the other class members jealous". She glares at me and tells me to hurry up and sit down turning back around to the board to continue her lecture on chromosomes. Seriously, when are we ever going to use this stuff?

I take my place in the back row next to Klaus and put my book on my desk, not even bothering to open it up.

"Nice to see you on time mate" Klaus jokes turning to me and says in his British accent.

"Well, you know me Klaus. My outfit just had to be perfect and when I woke up this morning my hair was all frizzy. Total fashion disaster." I complain doing the most feminine hand gesture I can. Klaus just rolls his eyes at me and turns back to face the teacher, trying to bite back a smile. I also turn back to Mrs Sing and try to pay attention to what the hell she is talking about now.

XXX

EPOV

I arrive at my history class 30 minutes late and I am completely embarrassed when I enter the room and feel all eyes on me. I smile nervously and run a hand through my hair.

"Hi" I say to the teacher, trying to sound as confident as I can but it comes out just louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little lost." I look down to the floor and try to block out everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of deformed alien. This town mustn't get a lot of new people.

"Oh don't worry about it. I got lost on my first day here too. You must be Elena Gilbert." A warm looking man with sandy color hair says to me kindly and I immediately feel a little less nervous. "I'm Mr Saltzman and welcome to history". He holds out both his arms wide and smiles at me. "If you want to go and take a seat and try to catch up that would be great".

I take the only free seat available at the back of the classroom next to a pretty looking girl with tan skin and black hair. She smiles politely at me.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie. It's Elena right?" Bonnie asks me handing me a pen when she notices I haven't got one. You would think I would be a little more prepared for my first day at a new school.

"Yeah and thanks" I reply motioning to pen and she smiles at me again.

"Caroline Forbes told me about you last night. She's my best friend. She told me that you moved into town and are living across the street from her. She said you were really cool".

"Thanks. I thought Caroline was cool too. But man, that girl sure can talk a lot." I laugh and Bonnie laughs too.

"Yeah. That's definitely Caroline". She smiles and turns back to the front when Mr Saltzman asks us both to be quiet.

I try to pay attention to what is going on in class but I find myself thinking about that boy Damon that I met out in the hallway. Why did I have to be such a klutz and going crashing into what may be the hottest boy I have ever seen. His raven-like hair suited his face perfectly and his eyes had me memorized.

After nearly 30 minutes the bell signalling the end of lesson rang and I collected my notepad and history book Mr Saltzman had given me. I go to hand Bonnie her pen back but she tells me to keep it and walks out of the classroom with me. I decided that I really like Bonnie. She's funny and smart and has been really nice to me so far.

"So, what's your next class?" Bonnie turns to me and asks. I look down on my schedule and notice that I have math next. She shows me to my math class and says that she can't stay because she has English.

"Oh Elena" Bonnie calls to me before I disappear into the classroom. "Come and find me and Caroline at lunch. You can sit with us and we can tell you all about the wonderful place that is Mystic Falls" she jokes and then smiles to me and walks up a set of stairs.

I take a seat in my math class and wait for other students to fill the spaces around me, silently praying that I'm not sat in anyone's seat by accident. I can't believe how nice Bonnie and Caroline are being to me. They don't even know me yet are willing to help me out in this stupid new town. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Feel free to drop me a review or PM me:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. This chapter is quite long compared to my others so maybe that's a good thing, maybe not? Let me know. Also, let me know if you prefer Elena's point of view or Damon's or maybe you like both. **

**Read on :) **

EPOV

When the bell at school rang for lunch, I made my way to the Cafeteria in the search for Bonnie and Caroline. My classes so far haven't been too bad. I mean, sure they were a little awkward for the first 10 minutes or so with everyone staring at me – creepily may I add – but then I got into the rhythm of things and class just felt like it did back in Washington, except without my friends…

I entered the cafeteria and immediately spotted Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table with a group of other people. Caroline stood up and waved me over and all the people she was sitting with turned around to look at me at the same time. It was seriously creepy, like someone pulled a lever at that moment that makes people turn around or something. Anyway, moving on. I walked over to Caroline and managed to put a smile on my face. After my dad died I sort of became a master at fake smiling.

"Guys..." Caroline said putting an arm around me protectively and turned to face her friends. "This is Elena. She just moved here from Washington. Elena, these are my friends". I was then bombarded with a mixture of 'Hey Elenas', 'What's ups' and 'Hellos'. "Hey guys" I said doing a shy wave. Caroline seemed pleased with everyone's reaction to me and removed her arm from around my shoulders. She sat down and patted an empty chair next to her as a signal to sit down.

"Hey I'm Matt" A blonde guy said to me and reached his arm over the table to shake my hand. Matt was good looking with his blonde hair and blue eyes – really good looking – but he seemed like the typical high school jock. "It's nice to meet you Elena".

"You too Matt" I said with a smile and let go of his hand.

"I'm Stefan" A guy with light brown spiked hair and green eyes spoke to me. "And that's my girlfriend Katherine" He said pointing to a beautiful brown haired girl sat at the end of the table. "Hey" Katherine greeted giving me a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Elena" a blonde girl said standing up and giving me an awkward hug seeing as I was still sat down. "I'm Rebekah"

"What's up Elena, I'm Mason" the final member of the group told me and gave me a wave.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said, suddenly feeling more confident with myself.

"Well now that you've met everyone and already know Bonnie, I'm dying to know the juicy deets" Caroline said to me, turning in her chair so she was full on facing me.

"Erm, juicy deets?" I asked looking around to the rest of the group to find that they all have smiles on their faces, some shaking their heads.

"Yeah, you know? The juicy details. Why did you – a girl from Washington – move to a place like Mystic Falls?"

"Oh err, well… My mom's boyfriend got a job offer at a law firm here in Mystic Falls and he decided to take it….And here we are." Cool story bro, I thought to myself.

"You said your mom's boyfriend?" Bonnie asked me. "Where's your dad?"

"My dad? He isn't …My dad isn't around anymore. He died…last year in a car accident" I looked down at my hands and felt my throat suddenly close a little bit.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Elena. I didn't think" Bonnie said quickly, rushing her words out.

"It's alright Bonnie. You didn't know. But seeing as that topic is a total mood killer how about we talk about something else. How long have you and Katherine been together?" I look to the happy couple and see Stefan take Katherine's hand in hers.

"Nearly 7 months now. We've been friends for a long time but decided to take the next step one day"

"That's great you guys" I say smiling to them both.

"So Elena" Mason starts. "You got any brothers or sisters or is it just you?"

"I have a brother – a younger brother – his name's Jeremy and he's a junior in the year below. I wonder where he is…" I trail off and search around the cafeteria in hope to spot my brother. I find him at a corner table talking to a boy with short brown hair. "Oh, there he is" I point to Jeremy and everyone looks.

"Wait a minute. That's your brother?" I hear Bonnie say to me. "He's hot."

"….Well, thanks….I guess"

"He's also quite creepy. I mean no offence Elena but when I came round to your house yesterday he wouldn't stop staring at me." Caroline said shaking her head a little. A quiet laugh escaped my mouth when I think back to what Jeremy said yesterday about Caroline being hot.

"What about you guys?" I ask "Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have" Rebekah replied. "Four brothers actually…" She mumbles that last part.

"Oh wow"

"Yeah, it kinda sucks being the only girl."

"Oh get over it Blondie. It's not like you don't enjoy the extra attention." Mason moaned.

"Wha..HEY!"

"I have a brother too" Stefan suddenly cut in to stop a fight between Mason and Rebekah breaking out.

"Eurgh, yeah" Caroline started and turned to me. "He means Douchebag Damon." Stefan laughed a little.

"Wait, Damon? Black hair, blue eyes?" I ask.

"Yeah…."

"I met him this morning on my way to history. He didn't seem like that much of a douchebag to me."

Caroline and Katherine both burst out laughing at this and I stared at the rest of the group in confusion.

"You're kidding right?" Caroline half laughed, half shouted. "Damon Salvatore is the biggest douchebag around Elena. No offence Stefan…

"None taken"

"…He's a total jerk. I mean yeah, he's good looking but boy does he know it. He's slept with over half the girls at this school and the ones he hasn't slept with is just because they're ugly"

"CAROLINE" Bonnie yelled hitting her lightly on the arm. "He hasn't slept with me!"

"Yeah..." Caroline turned to face Bonnie "but that's just because you're a prude, not because you're ugly."

"CAROLINE!"

"Anyway.." Caroline turned back around to face me again, "What I'm trying to say Elena is Damon is a player and will do anything to get into your pants seeing as you're like, really hot. So, if he's being nice to you, it's because he wants to see you naked, not because he wants to be your friend. Stay away from him before you become another one of his victims."

"Victims?" Matt scoffed. "Seriously Care, you make him sound like Jack the ripper or something"

Caroline just glared at Matt and went back to eating her salad. So that's how she is so skinny…

XXX

It was the end of my official first day at Mystic Falls high school and Caroline and her friends had invited me to go with them to the Mystic grill. I of course agreed. It was either the grill with my new found friends or sit at home with my mom and Adam. It wasn't even a close competition.

We arrived at the grill and I got out of Caroline's car. When I walked in I took a good look around. It was actually pretty nice. It was pretty basic with some dining tables, a bar and some pool tables but it had a nice atmosphere about it. It was nearly full up with teenagers and I realized that this must be where a lot of people hang out around here. We all squeezed into a booth in the corner of the grill and ordered some drinks.

"So Elena, have you got a boyfriend?" Mason suddenly asked me.

"Real smooth Mase" Matt mumbled under his breath and it made me smile when Mason sent him a glare. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"No, I haven't actually" I said to Mason still smiling. He seemed to perk up at that and I thought that he might be getting the wrong idea so I quickly added "I'm not really looking for one right now. My life is totally messed up"

"Oh." was all he replied. Awkward….

XXX

After spending several hours finding out all I can about my new friends and ordering another round of drinks, I challenged Matt to a game of pool. I really liked all of Caroline friends but out of everyone, Matt and I seemed to have the most in common. He lost his dad too nearly three years ago and knew what I was going through. He made me laugh and seemed really laid back.

"Would you look at that Matty" I said shooting the last ball into the socket. "Looks like I win again. How many is that now, three, four? I've lost count on how many times I've kicked your ass." I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah" Matt laughed, "You do realize I was being a gentlemen and let you win right?"

"Of course you were Matt" I giggle patting him on the back. "Thank you ever so much"

Matt's phone starts to ring and his smile drops when he looks at the name on the screen. "I'm so sorry Elena, I better take this" he tells me and hands me his pool cue and walks outside.

I'm leaning against the side of the pool table waiting for Matt to come back when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with the eyes I couldn't get out of my head all day.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing by yourself" Damon smirks at me grabbing one of the pool cues from my hand and setting up a game of pool. I can't help but roll my eyes at his greet to me.

"Does that line usually work for you?" I smile

Damon just shrugs his shoulders and smirks at me. "Sometimes yeah, but in this case… no" I giggle a little. "So, how was your first day at Mystic Falls' glorious high school?"

"It was fine. Well, expect from this morning when some jerk ran into me in the hallway and made me fall on my ass."

"Now now Elena, I think we both know that it was _you_ that ran into _me_." Damon leans down onto the table and breaks the pool balls up with his shot, making two balls fall into sockets. Okay, I'm a little impressed. "But that's okay, I'm used to girls running into me on accident by now." Damon uses his fingers to quote the word 'accident' and smirks a little.

I let out a laugh. "Well, you're cocky aren't you?" I say also leaning down over the pool table to take my shot and see Damon raise his eyebrows in an impressed manner when a ball goes in. I could have sworn I'd seen him checking out my ass too.

"Oh, I'm VERY cocky Elena" Damon whispers seductively in my ear and I swear I get chills down my spine. Man, this guy is hot.

XXX

Me and Damon have been playing pool for the last twenty minutes and I'm surprised at how easy it feels to talk to him – like I've known him for years. Our constant bantering has me laughing most of the time and I'm enjoying spending time with him. However, I haven't forgotten Caroline's warning to me about Damon being a player so I'm being very careful with what I say to him. Matt returned from his phone call and saw me playing pool with Damon. He waved at me and gave me a smile and pointed in the direction of the booth where all my friends are sat letting me know that he was joining them again.

"So, I see you've befriended baby bro" Damon says to me taking a drink of his coke and setting it down on the edge of the pool table.

"Yeah, I have. I like Stefan, he's cool" I smile looking in the direction of where Stefan is sat and see him laughing at something someone said.

Damon snorts and I bring my eyes back to him. "What?" I ask him, confusion showing clearly on my face.

"Stefan _used_ to be cool, we were really close. Then he started dating the wicked bitch of the west over there.." he said pointing in the direction of Katherine "and he became like a love sick puppy, following her around all the time. The guy is totally whipped. It's like he doesn't have time for me anymore." I see vulnerability flash in Damon's features and he almost looks sad before he covers it up and becomes his usual cocky self again. "But that's fine with me because I'd honestly rather eat glass then spend even a minute in the same room as Katherine Pierce."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you aren't Katherine's biggest fan?"

"Gee, what gave that away Sherlock" Damon replies rolling his eyes.

"Shut up" I punch him in the arm and notice that he doesn't even flinch. Damn. "Anyway, what's wrong with her? She seems nice…"

"Are you high?" Damon asks looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "Katherine is NOT nice. She's a complete bitch. Trust me, you'll see what I'm talking about soon enough."

I'm about to ask Damon why he doesn't like Katherine when Caroline comes over to us and asks if I'm ready to leave. I say goodbye to Damon and he does an over dramatic wave to me just before I walk out the door. I get in Caroline's car and she puts the radio on and both our eyes go wide when we hear what song it is. I turn it up and we sing along – very badly may I add - at the top of our voices.

"It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that right on time, it's tricky!"

"I met this little girly, her hair was kinda curly. Went to her house and bust her out I had to leave real early."

"Tricky"

"Tricky"

"Tricky"

"Tricky"

We fall into fits of laughter and Caroline turns the radio off once the songs ends so we are sitting in silence again.

"So, what was that with you and Damon?" Caroline asks me suddenly.

"What do you mean? What was what? We were just playing a game of pool and talking"

"Hmm.."

I scoff and turn in my seat so I'm fully facing her "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like him" Caroline points out and I feel myself blush a little.

"No, I don't" I argue

"Yes, you do 'Lena" Caroline gives me a look and I know that I'm busted.

"Okay, maybe I do a little" I grumble and Caroline groans.

"I told you to stay away from him Elena. He's bad news"

"Relax Care, It's not like anything is going to happen. I mean yeah he's hot and stuff but like I told Mason before, I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing. Don't let him manipulate you into thinking he actually likes you and get inside your head Elena. And DEFINATLEY don't let him inside your pants!"

"Caroline!" I laugh.

"Hey, I'm just warning a friend" she shrugs.

"Thanks" I say still laughing a little.

XXX

Caroline drops me off at home and I groan mentally when I notice the living room light on meaning that someone is still up. 'Please don't be Adam, Please don't be Adam, Please don't be Adam' I pray over and over.

I open the front door and see Adam sat down on the couch facing away from me and watching some crap ass sports show on the TV. I try my best to sneak past him and head up the stairs. 'Come on Elena, one foot in front of the other. That's it, quietly.' I make it to the stairs and step on the first one.

"Elena" I hear Adam call my name and turn my head to see him staring at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm,… going to bed. Night" I quickly say and step up onto another stair.

"Wait. Have you only just got home?"

I look at Adam as if he has just told me he is a woman. I'm wearing my coat and have my shoes on and have come from the direction of the front door and he asks me if I've just got home? Sweet baby Jesus this guy is an idiot.

"Yes"

"Where have you been?" He asks in a patronizing tone that makes me think he imagines he is my father.

"Out" I reply

"Out? With who?"

"Friends. I know you may not like me Adam but other people do believe it or not"

"Well, aren't you going to ask me how MY day was at my new job?" He asks me with a smug look on his face that I desperately want to wipe off.

"No" I say and then continue up the stairs. I know Adam is probably going to go running to mommy dearest saying that I hurt his feelings but I don't really care right now.

I go into my room and change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I take out my sketch pad from underneath my mattress and sit down on my bed beginning to draw whatever comes to mind. After half an hour I begin to yawn and feel myself growing tired. I take a look at the page I have drawn on and notice I have drawn a pair of very familiar beautiful blue eyes over and over again. Hmm, now that's not good is it?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. **

EPOV

I woke the next morning to arguing downstairs. A perfect way to start the day if you ask me. Insert sarcasm here.

I dragged myself out of my nice, big, warm, comfy bed and stepped onto the cold, cold wooden floor of my bedroom. I got a sweater out of my closet and pulled it over my head to keep me warm. I then left the safety of my bedroom to face my family.

Going down the stairs I could hear the voices more clearly. It was my mom and Jeremy. What the hell has he done now?

"…Relax mom, it's no big deal." I heard Jeremy say.

"No big deal? Jeremy of course it's a big deal!"

I entered the kitchen where my mom and Jeremy were stood and felt both pair of eyes turn to me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jeremy mumbled quietly looking down to the floor.

"Nothing!?" my mom let out a dry laugh and turns to me. "Your brother over here decided to go out and get drunk on a school night" My mom begins and I turned to face Jeremy who was staring at me guiltily with a blacky-blue cheek. "And then, he decides to wander home at 1 in the morning with a big bruise covering his left cheek and blood on his clothes." My mom's voice is getting louder and louder. "And to top it all off, when I asked Jeremy to get changed so I could wash his clothes, a bag of pot falls out of his jeans." My mouth has completely dropped to the floor at this point. I always knew that my brother drunk a lot and did some drugs, but it still surprised me to hear this. I guess I thought since we were moving somewhere new that would stop. Obviously, I thought wrong.

"What?" I ask, completely breathless.

"Look, it's not what it looks like Elena."

"And what does it look like Jeremy?" I ask, suddenly feeling anger surge through my body. "Because to me it looks like you drinking and smoking again. And where the hell did that bruise come from? It's the size of a baseball."

"I got into a fight outside of a bar." He says shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry, if you think this is bad you should see the other guy." he tells me and then winks showing a huge grin.

"JEREMY!" My mom shouts, "This isn't funny! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know mom." He sighs "Look, I _am_ sorry okay, I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun. I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now, I'm really tired and my face is killing me. Can I just sleep for a few hours?"

My mom still looks so angry at Jeremy but her eyes soften a little and she looks at me. She nods her head and sighs. "Fine, go upstairs Jeremy."

Jeremy walks out of the kitchen, completely avoiding eye contact with me and heads up the stairs. It's quiet for a moment before my mom turns to me and her anger sparks up again. "And YOU, Elena…" My mom starts pointing a finger in my direction. _Great, here we go_. "Adam told me how rude you were to him yesterday when he tried to talk to you. I thought I taught you better than that." I groan out loud and cross my arms.

"You know mom, as much as I'd LOVE to stand here and play the blame game, I really have to get ready for school. So excuse me…If anyone asks me, I'll say Jeremy's not feeling well." I turn on my heel and practically run upstairs before my mom starts up again. _God, _Adam is such a whiny little bitch. Who the hell does he think he is? I don't like him and he doesn't like me, so why can't he just leave me alone? It's his fault that my mom and I drifted apart in the first place. He if ever speaks to me again it will be a century too soon.

I storm into my room and slam the door, HARD. I start getting ready for school and jump in the shower to start washing my body. I towel myself off and pull out some clothes from the closet. I straighten my hair and apply light make-up. When I've just finished applying some lip gloss I hear a car horn outside. I go to the window and see Caroline in her car waiting for me. I grab my shoes and slip them on and the grab my bag and cell phone from the corner of my room. I sprint down the stairs and past my mom and Adam who are having breakfast in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline asks me when she notices me getting in her car and slamming the door, throwing my bag down at my feet.

"My brother! He's so stupid! And then my mom. She's just so….URGHH! AND DO NOT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON ADAM."

"Okay, okay. Calm down….I'm sorry I asked." She's say to me, giggling a little. I turn to her and let out of shaky breath and smile.

"I'm sorry. My family is just so messed up." I say and Caroline starts her car and we begin on our way to school.

"Yeah… So is mine. Gay dad remember?" Caroline stated, pointing her thumb back towards herself.

Yesterday, Caroline told me that when she was 9 her mom came home early from work and found her husband cheating on her….with another man. _Man that's harsh._

"Yeah, I remember" I grumble, feeling a little vain that I'm going on about my family when so many other people have family problems too. The rest of the car ride is filled with light chatter between me and Caroline and 10 minutes later we arrive at school. I grab my bag from the floor and enter the school building, beginning _day two_ at Mystic Falls high.

XXX

DPOV

"Look, all I'm saying is that Annie is totally in to me" Klaus says to me while we are walking to our English class. We have Mr Tanner. _Perfect._

"Klaus, you think that everyone is into you. Remember when you thought Mrs Brown had a thing for you because she gave you a pen when you asked for a pencil." I ask him raising my eyebrow and laughing a little.

"Ahh, the ravishing Mrs Brown. She did fancy me. I know she did. I think it's the accent that gets me all the girls." Klaus wiggles his eyebrows. When Klaus was 13, his family moved from England to Mystic Falls. He has three brothers and 1 sister – Kol (who is a junior in the year below), Rebekah (Who is a senior like Klaus) and Elijah and Finn (Who are both at college). I met Klaus 3 weeks after he moved here and we've been best friends ever since. Even if he is a dick most of the time.

We got to our English lit class and I flashed Mr Tanner the biggest smile. He stared at me evilly, as if he was planning several ways to kill me in his mind. When I went to take my seat, I noticed that the seat that was usually empty next to me wasn't so empty anymore. There, sat the lovely Elena – who I still don't know the last name of – looking as beautiful as ever. _Uhh, here we go again using words like 'beautiful'. _

I couldn't get last night at the grill out of my head. When I usually talked to girls, it was because I was planning ways to get them into my bed. But last night with Elena, I actually liked talking to her. Hell, I even enjoyed talking to her. That doesn't mean that I don't want to get her into my bed because that's bull. Of course I want to sleep with her, who the hell doesn't? But I found that she was actually interesting to talk to and she made me laugh, which not a lot of girls can do.

"Well, well. Look who it is. You just can't stay away can you?" I ask Elena sitting down at my desk and watch as she looks up from the book she is reading and directly at me.

"You caught me." She replies giving me a smile that reaches her eyes. "I just can't stay away from you."

"Well, I'm flattered Elena" I say putting a hand on my heart and wiping a fake tear from my eye with the other. She lets out a laugh and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing myself. Her laugh is just so contagious.

"Good morning class." Mr Tanner starts, "If everyone will get out their books and we will continue '_of mice and men' _where we left off last class." Everyone gets out their books from their bags and I just turn in my chair so that I'm facing Elena. She's chewing on one end of a pen and flipping through the book she has in her hand. She catches me staring at her and puts the pen down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asks me, returning my stare.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. I'm usually very good at reading people and you just seem…confusing" I tell her.

"You don't even know me." She argues and I can tell she can be feisty when she wants to be.

"Where did you move from?" I ask.

"What?" She gives me a confused look and I sigh loudly.

"I'm trying to get to know you. Where did you move from?" I repeat.

"Washington."

"When's your birthday?"

"December 7th."

"What's your favorite color?" She laughs at this and now it's my turn to give her a confused look.

"Seriously? My favorite color?"

"I'll have you know Elena, a favorite color can tell a lot about a person."

"Purple. My favorite color is purple. What does that say about me?" She asks me raising her eyebrows, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth. I put my hand on my chin and pretend to think it over.

"Hmm. Purple? Purple says that you are loyal. You are a mystery. It shows that you are a warm person seeing as it is a mix between the hottest and coolest colors red and blue." She looks taken back for a moment and I smile at her feeling smug.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She asks me and this surprises me as not even Klaus knows my favorite color.

"Red."

"Red? Well, that shows that you are fierce, brave but also have a temper. It can mean you are passionate but you could also be dangerous. I'm just trying to figure out which…" She trails off and I stare at her in shock. I think Elena just beat me at my own game. _Damn. _

I quickly compose myself and say "Elena, it's my favorite color because I am hot, just like red." I wink at her and she giggles, shaking her head.

"..And cocky." She adds.

"I thought we established this last night. Of course I'm cocky." I smirk. Her smiles drops and she zones out for a minute. She then looks at me again.

"What did you mean last night? About Katherine? Why don't you like her? She's dating your brother."

I sigh and cringe. I shouldn't have brought Katherine up last night. Now, I'm going to have to tell her. She sees the look of sadness on my face and reaches out to touch my arm. I try to ignore the tingles in my arm where she is touching.

"It's okay Damon. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I brought it up." She removes her arm and I miss her touch.

"N...no. It's okay." I stutter. "I haven't really told anyone why I don't like her. It's not really a nice story." I look at her and see sympathy in her eyes. She smiles at me and I just have to smile back, even though it's a small smile.

"Mr Salvatore, Miss Gilbert. Have you quite finished?" Mr Tanner asks us in a fake polite manner. _Gilbert. So that's her last name. _

"Sorry." Elena mumbles quietly looking down at her desk and I can tell she is a little embarrassed.

"Where's your book Damon?" Mr Tanner asks me when he finally notices that my desk is empty.

"My brother ate it." I reply shrugging my shoulders. A few class members giggle, including Elena and I get a sense of pride knowing that I've made her laugh.

"Your brother?" Mr Tanner questions.

"Yep. I would say my dog ate it but I don't have a dog. So, that just leaves good ol' Stef." Most of the class is laughing at this and Mr Tanner looks like he is about to explode. I LOVE pissing him off!

"Just stop talking Damon." He says and then goes back to the book we are studying. I look over to Elena and see she is shaking her head at me biting her lip to stop from laughing.

"You're so bad." She says a small laugh escaping from her lips.

"Why thank you Miss Gilbert." I reply wiggling my eyebrows at her.

XXX

EPOV

The rest of the day passed by fast and before I knew it, the bell for the end of the day rang. Caroline gave me a ride home and I thanked her before exiting her car and going through the front door to my house. It was really quiet and there was no sign of my mom or Adam. I heard Jeremy in his room on his XBOX so I thought now would be a good time to talk to him and find out what the hell is going on.

I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in' before I went into Jeremy's room. Jeremy was sat on his bed with a XBOX controller in his hand staring at the TV. He was playing '_Call The Duty_' or something along those lines. I don't know what the hell kids play these days.

"You get a day off school and this is what you've done Jer?" I ask him and he looks up at me and then pauses the game, putting the controller down beside him.

"Hey 'Len." Jeremy half smiles at me.

Jeremy moves up a little on the bed and I go and sit down next to him. No-one says anything for a while before I turn to look at Jeremy and find him already staring at me.

"What happened Jeremy?" I ask quietly. Jeremy looks down and lets out a shaky breath before looking back at me again.

"I met this guy at school yesterday – Tyler Lockwood – and he seemed really cool. He showed me around and stuff and let me hang with him and his friends. They were talking about going to a bar after school and invited me with them. I was a little hesitant at first and didn't think there was any point in going because we weren't going to get served alcohol anyway. Tyler said that we would because he knows some people there and they could get it for us. So, I agreed to go."

"When we got there everything started off fine and Tyler was right, some guy bought alcohol for us so I did have a couple of drinks. But then this girl Vicky pulls out a bag of pot – the one mom found in my jeans – and starts trying to get me to have some"

"Jere…" I start but he interrupts me. "I didn't have any 'Lena. I promise." He looks me in the eyes and I believe him. My brother wouldn't lie to me. So, I nod my head and he continues.

"Suddenly, Liz Forbes and two of her deputies enter the bar saying the she had a call about underage drinking. Vicky starts freaking out because she's the one that has the pot. You should have seen her Elena, she was hysterical. So…I offer to hide the pot in my pants for her and manage to sneak out the back door when no-one's looking. That's when I see Tyler kissing this girl – Anna – against a wall and she is totally not into it. In fact she's trying to push him off her."

"I go up to them and practically drag Tyler off of her and ask him 'what the hell his problem is'. He's so high, I can tell he is. He just punches me in the face for no reason – hence this bad boy on my cheek." He points to the bruise on his face. "I of course hit him back and Anna splits us up somehow and drags me to her car to give me a ride home as a thank you." It's quiet for a few moments. "...And that's honestly what happened." Jeremy lets out a breath and looks at me closely waiting for me to start talking.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah. Even though I don't agree with everything, I can understand why you did what you did." He smiles at me and I smile back before turning serious again. "Obviously you need to stay away for this Tyler, and his friends."

"Yeah I know. Believe me I will. Mom has already lectured me to stay away from him."

"Good." I ruffle his hair and he pushes my hand away from his head, laughing quietly. "No offence Jer, but you _suck_ at making friends."

XXX

DPOV

Me and Klaus leave school and I give him a ride to mine. It is silent in the car except for the radio playing when Klaus turns to me.

"So what's going on with you and that Gilbert girl?"

"Nothing…." I reply.

"Yes there is. You were talking to her at the grill last night and today you were laughing and joking around for the whole of English class. You usually ignore most girls unless you want to sleep with them. That's it isn't it? You just want to get laid." I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever Klaus. She's just fun to talk to that's all."

It's silent for another minute before Klaus says. "So you _actually_ like this girl?"

"NO! Just shut up."

"Oh Christ. Damon after Katherine I thought you learnt your lesson."

"Holy shit Klaus." I groan. "Just drop it. I don't like Elena. Not like that anyway. We have had a few conversations that's all. Now shut the fuck up". Klaus doesn't say anymore and turns back around to the face the front.

I didn't mean to snap at him like that. I don't know why I did. Why am I getting so worked up over this? I mean yeah, Elena's cool and all but after what Katherine did I don't let myself trust any girl anymore. Even though Elena is _nothing_ like Katherine.

When we get home I tell Klaus to go up to my room while I grab some snacks from the kitchen and two sodas. I see Klaus sprawled out on my bed with his shoes off and an arm draped across his face.

"Make yourself at home Klaus." I tell him, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Might as well mate. We both know your parents love me more than you anyway."

I throw a can of soda at him and it hits him right in his manly parts. Family jewels. Nuts. Tes-tickle-ers. Whatever you want to call them. There.

He howls in pain and I cave over because I'm laughing so hard.

"OW, you fucking dick!" He shouts holding his balls in place.

"Shouldn't have pissed me off." I say to him still laughing a little.

I jump onto the bed and open my soda while Klaus moves away from me and leans against the headboard of the bed.

"Oh come on Klaus. Have I hurt your feel-wings?" I ask in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Klaus mumbles.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. There." I tell Klaus, even though I'm not the least bit sorry. "Now, what do you wanna do?"

Klaus just shrugs his shoulders and then looks around my room. "How about we watch a movie?" He asks and I look at him funny before bursting out in laughter.

"Seriously?" I say in-between giggles. "We are supposed to be the biggest bad asses around here and you want to watch a movie on a Tuesday night?"

Klaus shrugs again and says "I can't be arsed doing anything tonight. So yes, Damondo, I DO want to watch a movie." I look at him and check that he's being serious before getting up and going underneath my bed where I have my movies stored in a box.

"Okay..." I say lifting the box onto my bed and doing the most feminine voice I possibly can. "What do you want to watch? The notebook or PS I love you?"

**Thank you for reading. Drop me a review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story so far. It really means a lot. :)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

EPOV

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday night. Stefan invited me to his house tonight as his parents have gone out of town for the weekend and Stefan and Damon were throwing a party.

Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah were coming over to my house to get ready before the party and are staying the night. I, of course, had invited Katherine to come over too but she declined and said that she'd rather spend time with her boyfriend. I'm starting to believe in what Damon said about Katherine being a bitch. She never even bothers to interact with me and if I try to start a conversation with her she gives me one word answers, like she really didn't want me there.

Damon and I have been getting closer this past week, sitting together in English and swapping our phone numbers so we could text. He is one beautiful piece of man meat.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring and sprint to the door to open it.

"Hiii!" Rebekah screams giving me a hug. Rebekah is a very affectionate person.

"Hey guys." I say to all three of them opening the door wider for them to come in. "Just head upstairs and I'll get some drinks for us. My room is the third door on the left."

I go into the kitchen and pour 4 glasses of coke for us all. I balance all 4 glasses in my hands steadily and head upstairs.

"Oh my god, it's like girl heaven." I hear Jeremy say and notice him stood in the entrance of the doorway of my room with his mouth hanging slightly open staring at my friends. They of course all start to laugh.

"Get out Jeremy!" I shrieked pushing his backwards with my leg and shutting the door. "Sorry about him. He's never seen a girl before." I say putting the drinks down on my bedside table and watching as everyone dives in to grab one.

"So" Caroline begins. "I'm thinking of hooking up with Klaus tonight."

Bonnie, Rebekah and I all drop our mouths open and widen our eyes to stare at Caroline in shock.

"What?" She acts innocently. "He's hot…..And British."

"He's my brother!" Rebekah screams. "You can't hook up with him Care. That's like, totally breaking the friend code."

"Whatever." Caroline mumbles and looks down at the glass in her hand.

"So my mom and Adam are out tonight. Something about Adam and law, I don't really pay attention when he talks… So it will just be us when we get back. Oh, and Jeremy will be here too so if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open." I laugh and so do Bonnie and Caroline.

"I don't get it." Rebekah says and we immediately stop laughing. In case you haven't figured it out, Rebekah isn't the sharpest tool in the box.

"It's okay sweetie." Bonnie says rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

XXX

60 minutes later all 4 of us are dressed and ready to par-tay. Caroline is dressed in a short pink dress with the sides cut out and pink heels. Rebekah is dressed in black disco pants with a pink crop top that shows just the right amount of skin and leopard print heels. Bonnie is dressed in a skirt with a button-up top tucked into it and grey heels and I'm dressed in a black body-con dress with black heels and a leather jacket to top it off.

We are dancing around to music in my room and making complete asses of ourselves but we can't bring ourselves to care.

"_See I've been waiting all day. For you to call me baby."_

"_So let's get up, let's get on it, don't you leave me broken-hearted tonight." _All 4 of us sing at the top of our voices.

"God, Katherine is totally missing out." Caroline says swaying her hips to the music.

"Yeah, she's too busy banging Stefan." Rebekah laughs.

"REBEKAH!" We shout and Rebekah just shrugs her shoulders and asks 'what?'

"Hey." I say, turning down the music and sitting down on my bed. The others then turn to me and do the same. "I want to thank you guys for this past week. You didn't have to help me out in this new town but you have and made me feel completely welcome. So… Thanks." I tell them seriously and smile to all 3 of them.

"Well, you're welcome." Bonnie starts. "But we actually like having you around Elena. You're so much fun. So really there is no need to thank us."

"Yeah, we consider you a good friend now so suck it up. You're stuck with us." Caroline laughs.

"GROUP HUG!" Rebekah shouts and pulls us all in for a hug. What is it with this girl and hugs?

We stay like that for another few seconds before we pull away.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what do you say we head out?" I say looking at the clock and noticing it saying its _7:30_. The party is starting now.

"Hell yeah!" Caroline shouts picking up her high heels from the floor that she took off when dancing and slipping them back on again.

We go downstairs and just before I go out the front door I yell a good bye to Jeremy which I'm not completely sure if he returns of not.

We get into Bonnie's car because she agreed to be 'sober cab' tonight so that the rest of us can drink if we want to. We have to drive there because Caroline told me that the Salvatore house is on the other side of town near the woods.

When we arrive 15 minutes later the party is in full swing with teenagers drinking, dancing and kissing everywhere you look. I take a look at the house and feel breathless at the size of it. It's so big!

"Wow. It looks like a scene of out '_project x'_" I say, staring at girls moving their bodies to the beat of the music seductively.

"Yeah." Bonnie says, noticing the overwhelming look on my face. "Welcome to your first Salvatore party. I can bet you only about 30 of these people are who Stefan invited - at the most. The rest are guests of Damon. Hence the reason for the over-crowed population of slutty girls."

I turn to face Bonnie and laugh when I notice the look of disgust of her face when she sees a girl in 'barely there shorts' grinding on some dude.

"Come on ladies." Caroline says linking Bonnie by the arm to stop her from backing out and walks into the house. Rebekah comes from behind me and links my fingers through hers, following in the direction of Caroline and Bonnie with me tailing behind.

XXX

DPOV

This party sucks. I'm not into it. Girls are coming up and grinding on me and normally I'd interact back. But this time? No.

I take a look around and see Stefan and Katherine practically dry-humping each other and playing tonsil tennis. Eww. I think I might throw up, and not because of the alcohol. I see Caroline, Stefan's friend, try to split them up so that she can greet them both. The girl stood behind Caroline is watching with a face of disgust and I'm glad that I'm not alone. Hmm, I wonder why I haven't slept with her yet?

I look away from them and take another look around when someone catches my eye. And by someone I mean Elena. She. Looks. So. Hot.

Her black skin tight dress shows off all her curves that she has in all the right places and the black heels she's wearing makes her legs look _nearly_ perfect. They would look completely perfect wrapped around my waist.

BarbieKlaus – known as Rebekah to everyone else – is with Elena and grabbing her hand. She pulls her over to a group of guys from school that I've never spoken to before. _They're probably douches. _I watch as Elena laughs at something one of the guys says, throwing her head back and putting her hand on his arm. I feel an emotion come over me that I haven't felt in a long time – _Jealousy._ What the hell?

When I see Elena excuse herself from the group and wander around the party, throwing occasional _hello's_ to people every now and then, I decide to make my move. When Elena had her back to me, I walked up to her and whispered a sultry "Hello Elena." in her ear. Elena turned around and brought her brown eyes to meet my blue ones.

"Damon." She breathed out.

"The one and only."

"Nice house." She said moving her eyes around the house and taking a look at all the antique furniture and ornaments.

"Thanks. Nice body." I replied to her smirking and moving my eyes up and down her body. She just pushes me away a little and whispers a quiet 'shut up.' I manage to make out a little blush on her cheeks and can't help but think how cute she looks right now.

"So, you want a drink?" I ask her and when she nods her head I grab her hand and lead her into the kitchen where we have a collection of different alcoholic drinks.

"What will it be? Come on Elena, pick your poison." She pulls a beer from a six-pack and opens it up, pointing the top of it in my direction before drinking a long gulp.

"You're a beer girl huh?" I ask.

"Yep." She replies popping the 'p'. "My dad always had these beers stored in the refrigerator back in Washington and every once in a while I'd sneak one….And then blame it on my brother." She smirks the last part before taking another drink of her beer.

"Now, that's not very nice Elena." I tell her in a joking manner. She just shrugs her shoulders and then pulls another beer off the six-pack, handing it to me.

"What's this?…" I say taking the beer from her hands and smirking. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe I am." She winks at me and my smirk immediately drops. _Holy shit. _This night just interesting….

EPOV

"Come on Damon. Please. Just one dance?" I've been begging Damon to dance with me for the last 30 minutes now and every time he's replied with 'I don't dance Elena.'

"No. I've already told you, I don't dance Elena." I roll my eyes at him and take another drink of my sixth, _no seventh or is it eighth,_ beer?

"That's bull. Everybody dances. You just move your hips and ta-da - Dancing." I tell Damon and watch as he rolls his eyes at me now.

"No. I'm not dancing." I huff and then come up with the most brilliant idea.

"Fine." I say, mischief written all over my face. "If I can't dance _with_ you I guess I'll just dance _around_ you."

I start to move my hips and slowly step around Damon moving to the beat of whatever song is playing now.

"Elena!" Damon shouts laughing, "Stop. You look like an idiot."

"I don't care." I shout back. "Dance with me."

I place both my hands on Damon's shoulders and look him in the eyes to see him smirking. I move my hips again and feel annoyed that Damon still isn't dancing.

"Dance with me! Dance with me! Dance with me! Dance with me! Dance wit…OKAY!" Damon shouts back to me and places his hands on my hips. Then he – very slowly – moves his hips too and a massive grin breaks out on my face which I notice Damon return.

"HA! I got you to dance with me!"

"Yes Elena, you did. Well done."

"I don't know why say you don't dance. You're good at this." Suddenly Damon grabs my hands and spins me around, grabbing back on to my hips when I'm facing him again. He then whispers seductively in my ear, "I've got moves you've never seen." _OH. MY. GOD._

"You should know that I don't do this for just anybody." He says to me smirking, as if he knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Well that's great because I'm not just anybody." I stated.

"No you are not." Damon says, his face becoming serious and he stares into my eyes. My heart skips a beat and I get a warm feeling inside with the way he is looking at me. My smirk disappears too and I return his stare. It feels really intense between us but I can't bring myself to look away. Damon is the first to break the connection when he looks down at my lips and my breathe hitches. Very, _very,_ slowly I see Damon move his head closer to mine and I do the same. Just when his lips are inches apart from mine, I let my eyes flutter closed. His lips touch mine very lightly for the briefest of seconds before someone yells "DAMON!"

Damon removes his lips from mine and snaps his head back up.

"Hey, great party man." Some random guy says to Damon and pats him on the back with his hand and walks away. _Are you fucking serious right now?_

Damon clears his throat and looks around the room as if he's trying to think of something to say.

"So, erm, you want another drink?" He asks me when he notices my beer can is empty.

"No thanks." I reply, smiling to try and rid some of the awkwardness between us. "I think I'm going to take a walk outside. Get some fresh air, you know." Damon smiles back at me and I breathe out a small sigh of relief knowing that the awkwardness between us has gone.

"I'll come with you. Never know what happens in these woods."

XXX

When we get outside, Damon grabs my hand in his and leads me further and further into the forest. When I can no longer hear the sound of laughing teenagers or music I start to feel a little scared.

"Damon, I really hope you're not a serial killer leading a double life as a high school student." I joke just to try and make myself feel better. Damon laughs and pulls me closer to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as if he can feel my uneasiness.

"Trust me Elena, if I was a serial killer I wouldn't choose to be a high school student as my cover-up." He explained.

"Yeah…That doesn't really make me feel better." Damon laughs again and I feel myself start to laugh too.

"Relax." He reassures me. "I just want to show you something." A few seconds after he says this, he removes his arm from around my shoulders and I hear the sound of rushing water as well as seeing the moon reflecting onto a lake.

"There's a reason they call this place Mystic _Falls_ you know." Damon says once we stop at the edge of the lake and see a huge waterfall rushing down some rocks to join the rest of the water at the bottom.

"Wow." I say looking at the waterfall and breathing in for the first time since this place came into view. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Damon agrees. "I used to come here all the time. Whenever someone pissed me off – usually my dad or Katherine – this would be the place I would come to." I freeze when he says the name Katherine. I really want to know what happened between them too. Did she hurt him? Did he hurt her?

"You want to know why I don't like Katherine, don't you?" Damon says to me once he notices that I'm staring into the water and not saying anything.

"Well…Consider me…curious." I say and see Damon smirk before it completely disappears and he breathes out. He sits down on the muddy path and pats the spot next to him for me to sit down too. I stay standing and raise my eyebrows at him.

"You want me to sit down on some mud? In this dress?"

Damon sighs before grabbing my arm and pulling me down so I land on my ass next to him. I open my mouth in shock and give him evil eye.

"That's twice I've landed on my ass now because of you." I huff and watch as he rolls his eyes.

"Do you want to know about Katherine or not?" He asks me and I immediately shut up.

"Nearly two years ago Katherine moved to town from Florida. She was introduced to me at one of my dad's stupid benefit gatherings he has for his job. She wasn't very nice to me but she was very sexy and seductive. After that we got talking and a few weeks later we were practically always together." Damon took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with me, looking out to the lake.

"I started to fall for her. _Hard. _And I thought that she felt the same way about me. Turns out I couldn't be more wrong though." Damon soft voice turns more hateful with every word he says and I'm starting to put the pieces together to know where he's going with this story.

"Katherine was just using me to get closer to my brother. She had a thing for Saint Stefan, but he saw Katherine as nothing more than a friend. So Katherine came up with a genius plan which was the more she'd hang around me, the more she'd see Stefan. One day, I felt like I was drifting apart from Katherine and decided that I would tell her how I feel." Damon stands up at this point and starts pacing back and forth.

"I practically told her I was in love with her and you know what she did?" He turns and asks me raising his voice a little. "She laughed at me. She laughed in my face and told me how pathetic I was. That she could never love someone like _me_." He whispers that last part and looks down at the floor. "I drank so much that night that I needed to go to hospital to have my stomach pumped. When I returned home the next day I got the most amazing welcome home present - Stefan and Katherine having a full on make-out session on the couch. While I was in the hospital – because of her – she made a move on my brother. I haven't had a real conversation with her since." Damon looks at me again and I can see how much Katherine hurt him. _What a bitch!_ How could someone do that? Especially to someone like Damon. Sure, he can be cocky and arrogant sometimes but he's sweet and caring _most_ of the time. At least to me anyway. Damon sits back down next to me again and continues with the eye contact.

"And that Elena, is why I don't like Katherine Pierce." He looks at me, waiting for me to say something but I just have no idea what to say to him. '_Sorry she's such a bitch'_ doesn't quite cut it.

"Why did you not tell Stefan what she did?" Is the best I can do.

"Because. Even though it kills me to say it Katherine actually makes him happy – for some unknown reason – and just because she hurt me, doesn't mean she's going to hurt Stefan." Damon says quietly and I wonder how anyone can not like this guy. "…And if she does hurt him, I'm going to hunt her sorry ass down." He chuckles a little bit, even if it is just to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well I'll join you there." I say and this does make Damon really laugh. "Come on Damon, admit it. We'd make one hell of a team."

Damon bumps my shoulder with his and shakes his head. It goes quiet for a moment before Damon says, "Elena. You won't…I mean no-one really knows…If Stefan knew" – "Don't worry Damon" I interrupt him. "I won't tell anyone anything. You can trust me."

Suddenly my phone goes off signalling that I have a new message. I pull it out of my jacket and open it up.

'_Bonnie – You ready to go Elena? Caroline can barely stand up and Rebekah is about to go have sex with a random guy that looks like he's around 50 years old. I have to get them the hell out of here.' _

I laugh quietly to myself and show Damon the text message when I see the look of confusion on his face.

"Ahh, Blondie. I'm pretty sure she'd have sex with a lamp if it told her she looked hot."

"Damon!" I giggle, smacking him on the arm. "You can't say that, she's my friend." Damon just shrugs and then stands up. He holds his hand out to me and then pulls me up.

"Come on. I'll take you back." He spins me around and starts patting my ass through my dress. I smack his hand away and give him a playful warning.

"I'm doing you a favor Elena. You don't want to have mud on your dress, imagine what people will say." He points out, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Thanks." I tell Damon.

"You're welcome." He tells me, still with the stupid smirk on his face.

"No, not for the groping Damon." I sigh. "But for trusting me enough to tell me about Katherine."

"Oh." He says, the smirk dropping from his face. "You're welcome."

As Damon and I are walking back to the party to meet up with Bonnie, I can't help but sneak quick glances to look at him and find that he is doing the same to me. That kiss – if that's what you could call it – with Damon was still swimming around in my head and I realize now that I actually really want to kiss him - and that's when it hits me. Friday night at _12:34_, I realized that I have feelings for Damon Salvatore. _Oh fuck._

**Thank you for reading! Drop me a review and tell me how I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

"Urgh. What time is it?" Caroline groans when she _finally_ wakes up the next morning.

"Just after _9:30_." Bonnie replies, glancing at the clock on my bedside table.

"My God Caroline, you sure can drink." I laugh, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Well what about Rebekah?" Bonnie starts, laughing with me. "She couldn't even take two steps without falling flat on her ass."

"Oh shut up." Rebekah grumbles taking a long sip of her freshly made coffee.

Last night, when Bonnie drove us all back to mine, it took both me and Bonnie to get Rebekah up the stairs and into my bed. She was so completely wasted. It was actually pretty funny.

"How the hell are you not hung-over Elena?" Caroline asks me standing up to look in the mirror and brush her hair. "When we first got there I looked over to you and you _always_ had a beer in your hand."

"I guess I was a little bit buzzed at first, but I went for a walk to clear my head a little."

"You went for a walk in the middle of the night on your own?" Caroline feared, looking at me through the mirror.

"No…" I reply, looking down at my hands and staring into my coffee cup. "..Damon was with me."

It was quiet for exactly 8 seconds – yes I counted – before Bonnie jumped off the bed, Rebekah stood up off the floor and Caroline turned around from the mirror to look at me properly.

"WHAT!" All three of the screeched, and then quieted down when Caroline and Rebekah mumbles 'ows' and rubbed their heads.

"What do you mean Damon was with you?" Caroline asked me.

"Exactly that." I say, still not looking up from my coffee cup.

"So let me get this right." Bonnie says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Last night, you and Damon went for a _walk_ on your own, as in just the two of you, in the middle of the night when we specifically told you to stay away from him?"

_Screw it. _I bring my eyes up to look at all three of them and immediately regret it. Caroline and Bonnie look furious. Rebekah has a confused look on her face and I think it's because she's still trying to process what's happening….Oh, wait. There we go. Now Rebekah looks furious too.

"What the hell Elena?"

"Look, I don't understand what the problem is. I wanted to get some fresh air and Damon was nice enough to offer to walk outside with me so I wasn't alone." I defend myself before they get the wrong idea.

"Nice enough to offer?" Caroline shouts and then regrets it. Yet again. "Damon wasn't doing that to be nice. He offered so he could jump you when he got you alone." Caroline said, whisper-shouting this time.

"You're wrong Caroline. It wasn't like that. We talked, it was nice." Bonnie and Rebekah stare at me with their mouths hanging open and Caroline looks at me suspiciously.

"Oh, I know what this is." Caroline sing-songs, "You're not hung-over because you're drunk right now aren't you. Yeah, that must be it. Because there is no way in hell talking with Damon is _nice." _I let out a laugh at Caroline's ridiculous theory and this seems to anger her even more. "I'm serious Elena. Are you sure he didn't do anything to you. Take advantage?"

Now this pisses me off. Damon would never take advantage of me.

"NO! He didn't take _advantage_ of me Caroline. We talked. That is it. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a conversation between two people."

"Really?" She asks widening her eyes. "He didn't try anything with you?"

I think about mentioning the almost-kiss that me and Damon had but thought against it. This would just add fuel to Caroline's fire.

"No, nothing." I say, feeling a little guilty that I've pretty much lied to them.

"Oh my god." Bonnie speaks up. "Damon Salvatore actually spoke to a girl without it ending in him having sex with her." I just have to roll my eyes at this.

"Yes, he did. Now, can we _please_ just move on." I plead, mainly because I don't want to hear my friends speak badly about the guy I have admitted to myself having feelings for.

"Okay, fine." Caroline says putting her hands up in a surrendering way and then turning around to continue brushing her hair.

"So….Did I have sex with anyone last night?" Rebekah asks, sending us all into fits of laughter and removing any tension that was previously in the room.

"No, seriously. Did I?…"

XXX

After the girls had gone home, I clean up my room and make my bed. I pick up the coffee cups that we used this morning from the side of my bed and take them downstairs to clean them and put them back in the cupboard. On the way downstairs I see the front door swing open and Adam storm into the living room.

"Where's my mom?" I ask him, when I don't see my mom behind him.

"I don't know." He replies angrily.

"You don't know?" I ask, concern filling my voice.

"No Elena. I don't know. We got into a fight leaving the hotel this morning and she stormed off."

"Well, have you tried looking for her?" My voice raises a little and I place the coffee cups down on the side.

"Of course I've tried looking for her Elena. I'm not stupid." - I disagree – "…But I can't find her anywhere so I give up. If she wants to be a stupid bitch and storm off then that's fine with me."

"Don't talk about my mom like that." I instruct, clenching my fists at the side of my body because I'm so angry with him right now.

"Like what Elena?" Adam says stepping closer to me. "Like the stupid little bitch she is."

I don't even think before it happens. I raise my hand and go to slap him in the face. But just before my hand can connect with his cheek, he catches it in his hand, holding me by my wrist and squeezing down so I cry out in pain.

"Were you just going to hit me?" Adam asks me in a tone that suggests he finds this amusing. "Well, this is just _perfect_. First my girlfriend storms off and now my girlfriends daughter tries to slap me." Adam lets out a bitter laugh and squeezes my wrist even harder. I'm almost sure that's going to leave a bruise. "You know, just when I thought there could be no one stupider than your mother you go and try to slap me. But it's hardly a surprise, what's that saying? Like mother, like daughter right?"

My wrist is seriously throbbing now and Adam shows no sign of letting my wrist go free any time soon.

"Adam…" I try to make my voice sound confident but it comes out as a straggled cry, "Adam, you're hurting me."

"What the hell's going on?" I hear Jeremy shout, coming from the direction at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." Adam reassures Jeremy. "I'm just teaching Elena here a little lesson. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Jeremy." Adam practically throws my wrist back at me and storms off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Elena!" Jeremy runs down the stairs and forces me to look him in the eyes. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I cover my wrist with my sleeve and shake my head, clearing my throat before saying "No, I'm fine." I don't want Jeremy to worry about me.

While Jeremy is asking me questions about what was going on and why we were arguing, I try and focus on what he is saying but I can't get stop thinking about Adam. _What the hell just happened?_

XXX

Two hours after the 'Adam incident' my mom came home. They had been arguing non-stop downstairs and finally shut up 10 minutes ago. I have no idea what the argument was about and if I'm totally honest I don't want to know. It's going to be about something petty. That I know for a fact.

I was in my room and took a look at my wrist. There was a hand-sized bruise forming nicely on it. _Great_. I grabbed a cardigan from my closet and pulled it on. That seemed to cover it up pretty well. Suddenly my phone went off. I took a look at the screen and noticed one new message from Damon. _Why would he be texting me?_

'_Damon – Tell BarbieKlaus that she left her panties at mine last night would you? Seems like someone got lucky.'_

I quickly typed out a reply and hit send.

'_Elena – Who the hell is BarbieKlaus?'_

A reply came back to my phone not even 30 seconds later.

'_Damon – Oh, I forgot you aren't as cool as me. I think her real name is Rebekah.'_

Rebekah! Oh my god, she did have sex with someone last night…..Hahahahaha!

'_Elena – How the hell do you know that they are Rebekah's panties? That's really creepy Damon….'_

'_Damon – Jesus Elena, first you think I'm a serial killer and now you think I'm a peeping Tom. Stefan said that he saw her go in the guest room last night with some guy. I figured they were probably hers.'_

'_Elena – And you couldn't tell this to Rebekah yourself?' _– I added 'not that I'm complaining' mentally in my mind.

'_Damon – No, I don't have her cell number. And, I figured you were probably missing me by now so I thought I'd put you out of your misery. _

'_Elena – Guilty! I missed your arrogant ass.'_

'_Damon – You love my arrogant ass.'_

Our text bantering went on for another 10 minutes and somehow we agreed on Damon coming over to watch a movie. 15 minutes after that the doorbell rang and I hear my mom shout my name. I jumped off my bed and sprinted down the stairs to find Damon waiting at the front door.

"Hey." I smiled to him, a little breathless because I got from my room to the front door in 11 seconds.

"Hey." Damon replied smiling back at me.

"Come in."

He stepped inside and I closed the door. I grabbed his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs to stop my mom – or worse, Adam - from talking to him.

"Jeez Elena, I know it's exciting to have Damon Salvatore in your bedroom but would you slow down." He chuckles once we set foot inside my bedroom and I close the door.

"Sorry." I sigh. "I just didn't want my mom's boyfriend to see you. And don't refer to yourself in third person, only douches do that."

"Damon Salvatore apologises." I roll my eyes and punch him in the arm – with my good hand – before going to my DVD shelf in the corner of my room.

"So what do you want to watch?" I ask him when he walks over to join me and browses through my DVD collection.

"Hmm… _A walk to remember, how to lose a guy in 10 days.." _Damon reads out loud once he gets to that movie, brushing his finger along the side of the DVD case. "…_bride wars, easy A, the.."_ Damon stops and pulls a DVD from the shelf. He turns to look at me, disgust showing clearly on his face. "Seriously? You have The Lion King on DVD?" He asks, pointing to it with his free hand.

"Wh..Hey!" I protest, pulling the movie from Damon's hand and taking it into my own. "The Lion King is a good movie."

"The Lion King is a great movie." He agrees nodding his head. "…If you're six years old."

I scoff, feeling a little insulted that he has criticized one of my favourite childhood films. "Well I think we should watch it, just to remind you have much of a _great_ movie it is." I take the movie and put it in DVD player.

"No, we don't have to watch it." He whines and then sighs when he notices that he's not changing my mind. "You're so unfair." He huffs and then goes to sit down on my bed.

"I think you brought this on yourself, don't you?" I ask raising my eyebrows and joining Damon on the bed once I press play.

"You know, if you sing along, I may have to call out to my inner serial killer tendencies and kill you." Damon raises one eyebrow to look at me and then ruins his serious face by smirking. I bite my lip trying not to laugh at him.

We sit in silence for a while watching the movie and every so often I can feel Damon's gaze on me. Every time I try to make eye contact though, he quickly turns his head away and pretends like he hasn't just been staring at me. It's actually really cute.

The movie gets to my favourite part and I just can't contain myself any longer. I _have_ to sing. So, if Damon does happen to be a serial killer and he wasn't joking about murdering me, I just want to say 'GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!'.

"_I'm going to be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!" _I sing at the top of my voice and laugh when Damon groans loudly.

"Right, that's it!" Damon shouts standing up off the bed and pointing his finger at the screen aggressively. "Turn it off! I can't take anymore Elena!"

"Oh, come on Damon." I giggle pulling him back down on the bed. "You know you love it really."

"Of course I do." Damon says rolling his eyes at me.

"See, I told you. Great movie." I say pointing to the screen where the Lion King is still playing. Suddenly Damon's face turn serious and his eyes squint.

"What's that?" Damon asks me looking at the spot where my cardigan has ridden up on my arm, revealing the attractive blue bruise on my wrist.

"Nothing." I say quickly, fumbling with my cardigan sleeve so that it covers my bruise again.

"That's not _nothing_ Elena!" Damon shouts grabbing my arm gently in his hand and pushing the sleeve back up again to get a better look at the bruise. "What the hell is that?"

"It's just a bruise Damon. What, have you never seen a bruise before?"

"That's not just a bruise Elena. Someone gave that to you didn't they?" He looks up into my eyes and I see concern flash in them. "Who did this to you?" He asks me in an almost whisper.

"Nobody did anything to me Damon." I say, pulling my arm out of his grasp. "I fell and landed on it funny that's all."

Damon doesn't look like he believes me but nods his head anyway. He moves closer to me so that our knees are touching and holds my gaze with his.

"I want you to promise me something Elena. Promise me that if anyone, _anyone,_ hurts you in any way, you'll call me. Call me and I'll be over as soon as I can, ready to kick some ass for you." He says the last part as a way to lighten the mood but I can tell he's also being serious.

"Damon, nobody hurt me in the first place so it doesn't ma… "Just promise me Elena." Damon interrupts me and I can hear how desperate he sounds in his voice for me to promise that I'll call him.

"I promise." I whisper and feel butterflies when I hear Damon breathe a sigh of relief and smile at me – not his usual, cocky smirk either – a real, genuine smile.

"Good." He says and turns back around again to continue watching the rest of the movie that I completely forgot was even playing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They really mean a lot :)**

DPOV

"_What are you doing here?" I ask Elena when I see her come through my bedroom door. I have no idea what time it is but I'm guessing it's either really late or really early seeing as its pitch black outside. _

"_I wanted to see you." She replies to me closing my bedroom door shut and then sitting on the end of my bed next to me. "I missed you today." She moves closer and closer to me until the left side of my body is touching the right side of hers. I look down at where our body's make contact and see her grab my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers together. _

"_Elena." I breathe out and my heart starts racing when I see the look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" I ask her, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. _

"_What I've wanted to do since I first met you." Before I even have time to decipher what that means I feel her lips on mine. I know I should probably stop this – she isn't acting like herself – but I can't seem to find the strength to pull away from her. Her lips just feel too damn good on mine. I kiss her back with all the force I have._

_She nibbles on my bottom lip and I groan into her mouth. _God, she's a good kisser. _I free my hand from Elena's and bring both my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She runs her hands through my hair, pulling very lightly every now and then and I feel myself growing harder and my pants becoming incredibly uncomfortable. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I grant her access into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and I feel smug when I notice that I've over-powered her. _

_She removes her mouth from mine suddenly and I notice that it's because we need to breathe. That's how caught up I was in kissing her – I forgot that I needed to take a breath before I pass out. I can't stand to be separated from her any longer so I start trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone. _

"_Damon." She breathes out rapidly and I know for certain that if I don't remove these pants soon, I'm going to need to go to the hospital because I have zipper teeth stuck in little Damon. _

"_Damon." She says again. I move to bring my lips back up to hers and…_

"DAMON!" I hear my mom shout, disturbing me from my amazing dream with Elena. "Get up, you're going to be late for school again!"

I groan out loud and wipe my face with my hands. _What the hell was that?_

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Elena ever since we watched a movie in her room two nights ago. She's always on my mind lately. I'll just be doing the smallest of things, minding my own business and _BAM!, _Elena's on my mind again. Eating cereal – _BAM. _Watching TV – _BAM._ Playing video games – _BAM. _Doing homewor…HAHAHA! No, I'm totally kidding. I don't do homework.

This girl is seriously driving me crazy. And I love every minute of it.

I drag myself out of bed for a much needed cold shower.

I can't believe I told Elena about Katherine on Friday night. It took Klaus nearly 6 months of pestering to finally get it out of me and yet, here comes Elena, and I tell her within a week of knowing her. I don't know what it is about her that makes me trust her so much. After Katherine, I thought I'd never trust another girl again. But I do. And it's a nice feeling. _Ahh, Elena. What are you doing to me?_

XXX

EPOV

When I arrive at school I rush to get to my geography class. I'm already 5 minutes later due to Caroline taking _forever_ to get ready this morning. I really need to get my own car.

I quietly enter the classroom and mumble a quiet 'sorry' to the teacher before taking my seat. This day has just started off horribly. First, I spill orange juice down my dress so I had to change. Then I find that Jeremy used the last of the milk so I didn't end up having any breakfast. Then Caroline makes me late for class. And to top it all off, I have Katherine sat next to me in geography class. I can't look at her the same since Damon told me about what she did to him. She's cold.

"So, I notice you've been spending a lot of time with Damon?" Katherine turns to me randomly and says. I also turn to look at her but give her a disbelieving look. What the hell does it matter to her if I have or haven't been spending time with Damon?

"Yeah." I reply. " I have."

"Well be careful Elena. Damon's just going to end up hurting you." _Erm, what?_ Wasn't it Katherine that hurt Damon. How would he end up hurting _me?_

"What do you mean?" I ask even though what I really want to say is "_what, just like you hurt him?"_ I remembered that I'm not supposed to know that Katherine hurt Damon, so I keep my mouth shut.

"He just uses girls like you Elena. You might think that he actually likes you but once he sleeps with you he'll move on to somebody else."

"Girls like me?" I ask, turning all the way around in chair to face her.

"Yeah, you know." Katherine shrugs. "Sweet, innocent, naïve little girls like you." _Whoops, there goes my restraint. _

"What the hell is your problem with me Katherine?" I exclaim. Katherine looks taken back for a moment and I'm positive she just expected me to sit back and not say anything to her.

"Careful Elena. You're getting upset." Katherine teases me, plastering a big smile on her face.

"I'm not upset Katherine, I'm pissed. What the hell gives you the right to think you know me? You hardly even speak to me." I stare at her and suddenly an idea clicks into my head. "Do you feel threatened by me?" I ask with a smug smile and see anger cross Katherine's features before she composes herself.

"No sweetie." She says in an extremely polite voice, "I don't feel _threatened_ by you Elena. If anything you should feel threatened by me. After all…" She leans over to my desk and whispers quietly close to my ear. "…I could ruin you." With this she leans back over to her desk and goes about her work like nothing ever happened. _What the fuck?_

XXX

An hour later the bell rang for the end of the class. _Praise the Lord. _That geography class just seemed to drag. Another minute looking at Katherine's smug face and I would have stabbed myself with my pen.

I looked at my schedule and noticed that I have English next. I sit next to Damon in English and it is honestly the best class of the week. Damon just makes it so entertaining. It's pretty funny watching Damon and Mr Tanner argue, which they do most of the time. I swear that Damon goes home every night and plans how many different ways he can piss Mr Tanner off in a single class period. So far Damon has:

Only spoke to Mr Tanner in song lyrics for a whole class.

When the class was given a 1000 word essay on '_to kill a mockingbird'_, Damon decided to write a 1000 word essay on why English was the most boring class he has ever experienced.

Put a calculator on his desk and insisted that he needed it. (Yes, this is still English class)

Fell asleep in class.

Brought a ping pong ball to class with him and every time Mr Tanner had his back to Damon, he bounced the ball on his desk and shouted 'PING'.

Told you, _so_ entertaining…

I enter the class and take my seat, feeling my heart drop a little when I notice Damon isn't here yet. The class starts to fill up with other students, all taking their places around me, but still Damon's seat remains empty.

"Good morning class." Mr Tanner greets. "Today we'll be learning abo"- Suddenly the door swings open and I plaster a huge smile on my face when I notice it is Damon.

"Excuse me Damon." Mr Tanner says in an annoyed voice when he notices Damon stroll past him and take his usual seat next to me.

"You are excused." Damon says cockily, flashing Mr Tanner his signature smirk.

"Damon, you have just interrupted the whole class by coming to English 10 minutes late." Mr Tanner scolded.

"Relax." Damon leans back in his chair and puts both his hands behind his head. "What are we doing today? Reading _another_ book? Don't you think it's kinda ironic that we only read books that you've already read a hundred times?" I burst out laughing when I notice Mr Tanner's face turn bright red and this then gets him to turn his attention to me.

"Do you find something amusing Miss Gilbert?" Mr Tanner asks, narrowing his eyes in my direction.

I stop laughing and let out a small cough. "No." I say quietly, "I was just – "Laughing at my amazing entrance." Damon answers for me. "But come on Mr Tanner, let's be honest. It's hard not to laugh. I'm just hysterical."

"Well, let's see how hysterical you'll be in detention today after school." Mr Tanner says to Damon, placing a smug smile on his face.

Damon just shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever. We both know I'm not going to be there anyway." Mr Tanner's smug smile immediately disappears and he turns around to face the board, starting today's lesson when he knows he's been defeated.

Damon turns to me and I show him a grateful smile seeing as he just got me out of a _very_ embarrassing situation. He returns my smile and turns in his chair to face me like he usually does every class.

"Thanks." I whisper, loud enough for Damon to hear me but quiet enough as to not get in trouble with Mr Tanner again.

"No problem." Damon shrugs. "If anything you did me a favor, I love making an ass out of Mr Asshole over there." He says, lifting his head in the direction of Mr Tanner. I try to stifle another giggle.

Damon leans over to my desk and grabs my sore wrist, gently pulling my jacket up to expose the slightly blue flesh. "I see your bruise has gone down from Saturday." He says, pulling my jacket back down and going back to his desk.

"Yeah. I'll try to be less clumsy next time." I joke.

Damon just makes a 'hmm' noise and I know that he doesn't believe that I just _'fell on it funny'_. I don't want to tell him what happened between me and Adam though, it's not like it's going to happen again, right? As soon as my bruise fully goes I can just forget the whole thing ever happened. I haven't spoken to Adam since Saturday. I don't want to.

"Elena?" Damon's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I ask looking at Damon and then realize that he's been talking to me this whole time.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asks me.

"No. Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah." Damon laughs. "That tends to happen a lot in this class. I said are you going to the grill tonight?"

I look at him confused. "Why would I be going to the grill tonight?"

"There's some band playing there tonight. I've heard a lot of people are going, thought you might be one of them. But if not…" Damon trails off and looks down at his desk. I notice that he almost looks, _nervous? "…._Then…never mind."

"No." I responded, bringing Damon's eyes back up to meet mine. "I just didn't know that anything was happening there tonight. I'll talk to Caroline later, see if she wants to go. Maybe I'll see you there?" I ask and Damon sends me a smile.

"Yeah." He replies. "Maybe you will."

XXX

DPOV

"Man this band is awful." Klaus' brother Kol says to me while we are sat at a booth waiting for Klaus to come back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know." I agree, shaking my head in disappointment. "You would think for this many people here tonight, the band would at least be half decent."

Klaus, Kol and I have been here for the past hour and it's started to get pretty full up with teenagers around our ages. There still no sign of Elena and I try to block out that horrible feeling in the bad of my mind of disappointment. _Why would I be disappointed?_ It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything…

"Bloody hell, the que to use the bathroom goes on forever." We hear Klaus say as he slides in the booth sitting opposite me and Kol.

"Do you even recognize any of these people here?" Kol asks us and I take a look around before shaking my head. None of these people look familiar to me.

"I saw Caroline and her friends back there." Klaus says pointing in the direction near the bar.

"Wait Caroline?" I ask. "Was Elena with her?" I sound so pathetic right now, but I don't really care. I'm almost certain that Klaus has a thing for Caroline anyway.

"Err, yeah. I think she was. I wouldn't get your hopes up though mate, she seemed pretty cosy with that Mason guy."

Mason? Seriously? Elena could have any guy that she wants and she picks _Mason_? Pftt, I'm not jealous…

I take a look around at where Klaus pointed and sure enough, there's Elena with Mason whispering closely in her ear. _Fucking prick. _

Suddenly, my mood has spiralled way down and I don't want to be here anymore. The only reason I came was so that I could hang out with Elena more and I'd rather poke my eyes out that watch Mason drool all over her.

I down the rest of my drink in one and slam my glass down on the table angrily.

"You alright mate?" Klaus asks me, a concerned look on his face.

"Just peachy." I reply sarcastically. I pick up my leather jacket from the seat next to me and slip it on. "Actually, I think I'm going to go. Stefan in the shower can sing better than this guy." I point to the lead singer of the band that's playing.

"No stay." Klaus says. "The band will be finished soon anyway." When Klaus sees the hesitant look on my face he starts to understand why I want to get the hell out of here. "If this is about Elena mate, forget about her. Look, she's gone now away so you don't need to see her." I look in the direction of where Elena previously was and notice that both Elena and Mason where missing but Caroline and all her other friends where still there. _You know what? Klaus is right. _I'm not going to let Elena ruin my night – even if this band is absolutely awful. Like Klaus said, I'm just going to forget about her…..Or at least pretend to anyway.

XXX

EPOV

10 MINUTES EARLIER.

"Caroline." I whisper, bringing Caroline's attention to me while Mason is getting a drink from the bar.

"Can we go?" I ask, "Mason won't leave me alone. It's starting to creep me out."

"Elena." Caroline whines. "We've only just got here. At least stay for a little while longer. Look, if Mason really is freaking you out just ignore him. He'll get the hint soon enough." With this Caroline turns around and goes back to her conversation on skin products with Rebekah. _Well Elena, looks like you're doing this solo._

"Here, I got you a drink." Mason tells me handing me a lemonade. _God, I hate lemonade._

I don't thank him, just nod my head in his direction. He sits down next to me again and talks about things I really don't give a shit about while I sit there in silence, praying to God or Allah or whoever the hell is up there to get Mason away from me.

This torture continues for another 10 minutes – but it feels like hours.

"You know Mason. Let me stop you there." I say interrupting him in the middle of his passionate speech on basketball players. "I'm just going to go and get some air. It's a little hot in here."

I jump up out of my seat and sprint outside, closing the door behind me. _FREEDOM!_

I'm doing a mini happy dance inside my head which immediately stops when I see Mason come out of the door I just came from myself and joining me at the wall I perched myself on. _What did I do to deserve this? _

"You alright?" Mason asks me, "You ran out of there pretty fast."

_Yes, to get away from you!_ "Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "Just too hot inside there."

"Actually I'm glad I've got you alone Elena. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" I whisper.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're amazing. You're funny, smart and so sexy. And, well, I like you a lot Elena. I think that you feel the same about me too..." _WHAT THE FUCK? "…_And I thought you might want to…kiss me or whatever, I know I want to kiss you."

"M..Mason." I splutter. "I..I don't…know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Elena." And with this he pushed himself up against me and roughly captures my lips in his. I struggle to push him off me, he's just not getting the hint.

"Mason….No!" I manage to cry out before he forces his lips to mine again in a bruising kiss. Oh my god, this is not happening.

"Stop Mason!"

"It's okay Elena, don't fight it anymore."

I try to push him away again but he grabs my hands in his and pins them against the wall, the sharp bricks cutting into my skin.

"I said get off me Mason!" I yell out when he removes his lips from mine to take a breath, hoping that someone, somewhere, hears me.

"I think she wants you to stop." A velvet voice says calmly. I'd know that voice anywhere. _Damon. _

XXX

DPOV

I fled. I told Klaus that I was going to the bar for another drink, but that was a lie. I left. Do I feel bad about it? Hmm, a little. But only because I've now left Klaus alone with Kol and they don't exactly see eye-to-eye.

I exit out the main door and come to a sudden stop when I hear small whimpers. _What the hell is that?_

I turn around the corner and what I see is forever printed in my brain - Mason. Kissing. Elena. My heart starts to physically ache and I feel sick. I should leave, I can't watch this anymore. I'm sure that if someone searched for the definition of torture, it would come up with this exact moment.

I'm about to turn around and head in the other direction when I hear Elena yell "I said get off me Mason."

Wait a minute. It all adds up. Elena arms are pinned against the brick wall, cutting her delicate porcelain skin. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her whole body language screams 'I don't want to be here'.

Mason is forcing himself on Elena. _Fuck. No._

"I think she wants you to stop." I say, my hands clenching at my sides into fists because I'm so damn pissed right now. Mason pulls away from Elena but still keeps her hands pinned against the walls. I can't even bring myself to look at Elena's face right now because I'm sure my heart will shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Back off will you Salvatore. This has nothing to do with you." Mason growls at me. _This guy is dead. _

"I think this has everything to do with me." I say stepping closer and closer towards Elena, because I can't wait to get her away from Mason and make sure this guy has to eat from a tube in the future.

Mason sees the furious look in my eyes and I think he gets the message. He releases Elena's hands from his and steps away from her a little.

"Relax Damon." Mason says calmly. "Me and Elena are just fooling around. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

I take a risk and tear my gaze away from Mason to look at Elena. I swear it when I say my heart actually breaks a little. Elena's eyes are red and puffy like she's about to burst into tears any minute. Her lips are all swollen from Mason's kisses and she's gently rubbing the back of one hand with her other to try and take some of the pain away from the scratches.

"Elena." I say quietly. "Are you okay." Dumb question I know. Of course she's not okay. She looks far from okay.

Elena doesn't answer me and just shakes her head a little, looking down at the floor. My anger sparks up again and I know that I'm not going to be able to control it for much longer.

"I think you should go Mason." I say in a growl.

"What? No, I'm not going anyw-" I cut Mason off.

"I said go!" I shout. I need to get him away from me before I go Jackie Chan on his ass. And as much as I'd like to – _believe me_ - Elena really doesn't need to see that right now.

Mason looks hesitant but he eventually gives up and heads back inside the grill again. _Wise choice buddy. _As soon as I hear the door close shut Elena runs into my arms, hugging me tightly and I hear small whimpers. I wrap my arms around her too and stoke her hair soothingly with one of my hands. This is the first personal contact me and Elena have shared. I mean yeah, we've ran into each other in a hallway and I smacked her ass through her dress on Friday, but this is the first _real_ contact we've had. This hug. I know the circumstances are a quiet crappy considering her hands are sore and she's whimpering quietly - I wish they were better - But it feels amazing to actually have her in my arms.

"Come on." I say quietly, still hugging her tightly like she will disappear if I let go. "Let's get you home."

**Thanks for reading. Leave me a review :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This isn't my best chapter. I have had quite a bit of trouble writing this. I hope it's not too terrible... **

EPOV

I'm nervous about seeing Damon at school today. After he dropped me off home last night I can't get him off my mind. He was so nice to me and even managed to make me laugh – which honestly isn't that much of a surprise. Damon can always make me laugh; he's just a naturally funny person.

So, here I am, getting ready for another day of school when all I can think about is last night and Damon freaking Salvatore…

"_Here, let me help you." Damon said to me when he noticed I was struggling to get my house keys out of my bag with my sore hands. He reached into my bag and found them, even in all of the junk I carry around with me in that bag. Seriously, I don't even need half of the things I have in there, but I still carry them around with me. Take the pair of socks I have in there for example. Why? _

"_Thanks." I say smiling and taking the key out of his hands, putting it in the door and opening it. I step inside and turn around to see Damon still stood outside on the porch looking at me hesitantly._

"_Do you want to come in?" I ask and notice him smile one of his reals smiles at me, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He follows me into the kitchen where I go to the sink to wash some of the dried specks of blood from the backs of my hands. _

"_I'm sorry this happened to you Elena." Damon says to me seriously when I reach for a paper towel to dry my hands on. I look up at him and smile._

"_Don't be sorry Damon. Nothing happened. You saved me, remember?" I wink._

"_Yeah I did." He smirks back at me. "I only ask for one thing in return."_

"_Yeah? And what's that?"_

"_That from now on you call me _Damon the God_." I burst out laughing and he does too, removing any seriousness from his face. He looks so damn beautiful when he laughs. The laughter dies down and I find myself getting lost in his those blue eyes._

"_Seriously though, thank you Damon." I say with a light blush on my cheeks, because the way he is looking at me makes me feel so vulnerable. _

"_You're welcome." Damon says so quietly it's almost a whisper. _

"Come on hoe!" I hear Caroline shout from outside of my window, effectively snapping me out of my train of thought. I run over to my window and see Caroline stood outside, leaning against her car. "We're going to be late again Elena." She shouts and then holds her hands up. "Not my fault this time."

XXX

I haven't seen Damon at school today at all. I'm glad because that means I've been successful in managing to avoid him. I don't know what to say to him; it's just too awkward. _Thanks for successfully getting Mason's dirty lips off of me?_

I told Caroline about Mason on the way to school this morning. To say she was pissed at him is an understatement. When she saw Mason on the way to biology, she lost it. Let's just say Mason won't be sitting with us at lunch for a while…

The final bell for the end of the school day has just rang and I'm making my way to Caroline's car to get a ride home – just like I do every day.

"Elena!" I hear someone shout my name and turn around to see the one person I have managed to avoid all day jogging towards me. _Damn it. So close!_

"Damon." I say, forcing a smile on my face.

"Now, Gilbert. Care to tell me why you have been avoiding me all day?" Damon questions in a rather irritated voice when he catches up to me.

"I haven't been avoiding you all day." I reply, shrugging my shoulders and refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah!" Damon laughs, "Of course you haven't."

I manage to find the strength to look up at Damon and just shrug my shoulders again. He holds my gaze and raises his eyebrows. When he notices that I'm not going to admit that he's right – I have been avoiding him – he huffs and narrows his eyes at me. I just smile a teasing polite smile and in turn, this makes him smile too.

"Let me give you a ride home." He says suddenly completely surprising me.

"I..I have a ride home." I pointed out.

"Who? Caroline?" He taunted. "Yeah and I'm sure you just love listening to her go on about why you should take care of your cuticles."

"How the hell do you even know about cuticles?" I giggle. Damon just shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh!" I start, "Do you have a daily cuticle routine that keeps your nails looking so perfect?"

"Elena. I don't have to do anything to be perfect. It just comes naturally." I roll my eyes at him. He so arrogant – I love it. "Now, you want a ride home or not? We can even drive round for a while. You've been living here how long? I bet you haven't even seen all of Mystic Falls yet have you?"

"Oh my god!" I fake gasp. "There's more to Mystic Falls?" Now, it's Damon's turn to roll his eyes at me.

"Come on." He says, placing his hand at the small of my back and leading me to his baby – a car. _Men._

"Ladies first." He says, opening his passenger door for me while I slide in.

"Why thank you Mr Salvatore." I joke once I'm sat in the passenger seat.

Damon shuts the door and jogs around to his side of the car, getting in and starting the car. We pull out of the school parking lot and head on our wonderful journey to see the rest of Mystic Falls.

XXX

DPOV

"_We are never ever ever getting back together. Weeee..." _Me and Elena sing at the top of our voices. I allow Elena to have control of the radio for 5 minutes and she's got me singing along to Taylor Swift. How I even know the words to this song I don't know…

"_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me..." _Elena sings, laughing and I laugh too. Did I mention how contagious Elena's laugh is? Seriously, it's like the laugh version of chicken pox.

"You're a pretty good singer you know?" I tell her, still laughing a little.

"Thanks." She smiles, "I wish I could say the same for you."

"Oh! Well I'm offended Miss Gilbert. I happen to think I'm an excellent singer."

"Yeah well, you happen to think wrong."

"Please Elena…" I say putting my hand on my heart. "Don't make me cry." She laughs again. _Damn it! Now I'm laughing again too…_

I take Elena to a small park on the outskirt of town that my dad used to take me to when I was little before he turned into a bastard. It's nice here. Quiet. There are trees covering the park protecting it from the sun. There are some swings, a little slide and a sandpit. Nothing fancy, but when I came here with my dad I swear I was the happiest little boy in the world.

"You brought me to a park Damon?" Elena asks stepping out of the car and walking towards the entrance to the park.

"Yep." I shrug. "I like it here."

Elena opens the gate leading to the park and takes a seat on the swing. I follow her and take the swing next to her. We are sat in silence for a few moments, lightly rocking back and forth on our swings.

"So. Do you come here often?" Elena asks me breaking the silence. I try to stifle a laugh and this confuses Elena.

"That sounds like a pick-up line Elena."

"Damon!" Elena giggles, hitting my leg lightly with her foot.

"I used to come here a lot." I admit. "With my dad. He used to bring me all the time when I was younger."

"What happened between you and your dad?" Elena asks me.

"Nothing." I shrug. "We just drifted apart. He wanted me to be someone I'm not. One day I woke up and decided that I was done trying to please him. Sometimes I think that me, Stefan and my mom would be better off without him."

"Nobody is better off without their dad, Damon." Elena says, looking down at her feet swinging against the floor from her being sat on the swing.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Elena. I completely forgot." I uttered feeling like a total asshole for mentioning that I'm better off without my dad when Elena doesn't even have hers anymore.

"It's fine Damon." Elena says looking up at me and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"How many times have you said the word _fine_ and really meant it?" I murmur.

Elena drops her fake smile and her eyes make her look sad. She then shrugs her shoulders and looks straight ahead of her at some trees in the distance.

"It's so much easier to tell people that everything's fine then to tell them the truth." Elena mumbled.

"Do you still think about him?" I question.

"All the time." Elena admits. "But I shouldn't. My dad once told me, '_we can't always keep running after yesterday. Life moves forward and so must we._' I need to forget. I need to move on with my life."

"You don't need to forget Elena." I say taking her hand in mine and running my fingers over her knuckles. "It's okay to think about your dad. You're doing nothing wrong."

Elena smiles a small smile and her eyes glisten a little.

"I just wish that I could visit his grave, but he was buried in Washington. And here I am, Mystic Falls."

"I know you do. But just because he was buried in Washington doesn't mean you can't think about the memories you had with him while you're in Mystic Falls." I point out. Elena looks me in the eyes and her small smile grows wider.

"Urgh!" Elena cried. "That's enough drama for one day. How about we talk about something else?"

"Okay." I say dropping Elena's hand from out of mine and standing up from the swing. "Tag!" I shout hitting her lightly on the shoulder and running off in the other direction.

"Really!" Elena laughs. "You want to play tag? We're seniors in high school Damon!"

"So?" I laugh, hiding behind the slide. "Weren't the best days of your life when you were a kid? Mine were."

Elena just shakes her head and doesn't move from the swing.

"Come on Elena. I promise to go easy on you." I wink but she still doesn't move from the swing. "What's wrong? Scared you might break a nail? Or is it because you might get your shoes dirty? Or is it be-"

Suddenly Elena launches herself from the swing and comes running in my direction laughing.

I planned on running slow on purpose but she surprises me with how fast she can actually run. She catches me in no time and tags me on the back. I chase her around the park – still both laughing so hard – and wrap both my arms around her waist, sweeping her up so her feet lift the ground and my arms are the only thing that's supporting her from falling.

"Got you." I whisper in her ear before setting her back down on the ground and removing my arms from around her waist. She turns around to face me with a huge smile on her face.

"Damon, I want to thank you for-" Elena gets interrupted by her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulls it out and presses the 'answer call' button.

"Hey Caroline." Elena says into the phone.

"_Elena!" _I hear Caroline screech down the other end of the phone. Man, she sounds pissed. _"Where the hell are you? I've waited 20 minutes for you to get out of school and when I went to look for you I couldn't find you anywhere!"_

Elena suddenly looks guilty and begins apologising to Caroline. "I'm so sorry Caroline! I completely forgot to tell you. I got another ride home."

"_What? From who!" _Caroline shouts again.

Something flashes across Elena's face but she removes it before I have time to figure out what it meant.

"Damon." Elena whispers into the phone.

"_Damon!? Elena I've told you to stay away from him twice now! You know what kind of guy-"_ I don't hear anymore because Elena starts to walk away from me and sit back down on the swing. I don't follow her.

Caroline told Elena to stay away from me? Twice? Now I get the look that flashed across Elena's face. She's ashamed that she's with me.

I hear Elena tell Caroline that she'll see her soon and then she hangs up the phone.

"I'm sorry Damon." Elena announced. "I need to get home."

I just nod my head and then turn around to start to walk back to my car to take Elena home.

Once Elena gets in the car, I start the engine and pull out of the park parking lot. I don't know what this feeling is that I'm feeling right now but I don't like it. _She's ashamed?_

"Are you okay?" Elena asks when she notices I haven't spoken in the past five minutes.

I swallow the lump that's in my throat and turn my head to look at her.

"I'm fine." I say forcing a small smile onto my face.

"How many times have you said the word _fine_ and really meant it?" Elena asks me, repeating the words I told her earlier and raising an eyebrow at me.

"What did Caroline mean?" I blurt out and then cringe a little at how needy I sound. _Oh well, might as well carry on._ "Why has she told you to stay away from me twice?"

Elena lets out an awkward small cough and runs a hand through her hair. "She told me that you were bad news. That I should stay away from you because you're going to end up hurting me. That as soon as you sleep with me you'll forget about me."

_What?_ I would never hurt Elena like that! Caroline is such a little bitch saying that to Elena. I mean sure, I have used girls before just to get laid, but Elena is the first girl I actually like since Katherine. I've been hanging around her for nearly two weeks now and I haven't slept with her. Surely if I was just using her for sex I would have stopped trying by now and moved on.

"You don't believe that do you?" I ask, a little too quietly and that makes me feel vulnerable.

I look in Elena's direction and see her shrug her shoulders and look out the window at the road. "I don't know what to believe." She admits.

"What! You should believe that I'd never hurt you Elena."

"Well I'm sorry Damon. But when I have all of my friends saying that you're nothing but trouble I get a little confused." She argues back.

"All of your friends? Like who?" I ask a little pissed off.

"Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie…"

"Who the hell is Bonnie?" I wonder.

"Bonnie Bennett." Elena tells me and then lets out a dry laugh. "Oh that's right. You won't know who Bonnie is because she's one of the very few girls that you haven't slept with yet."

I let out a loud groan and tighten my hands around the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road.

I hear Elena sigh next to me. "I'm sorry Damon. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not Elena." I say in a monotone. "Your friends believe that I'm some kind of man-whore, why not you too?"

"Because you're not!" Elena whines. "At least not since you've been hanging out with me."

I turn into Elena's street and pull up outside of her house. I kill the engine and turn all the way around in my seat so that I'm facing Elena and find her staring back at me.

"Tell me honestly Elena." I start, "Forget about what you're friends have said about me. Forget about what _anyone_ has said about me. What do _you_ believe?"

Elena holds my gaze and lets out a breath. "I believe that you're a nice guy. Caroline told me that you were bad news but from the moment I went crashing into you in the hallway I knew that you were a nice guy… And I believe that you're scared. Scared to let anyone close enough to you in case they hurt you like Katherine did." _Damn._

"The truth is Damon, I've never let what Caroline or Rebekah or anyone say keep me away from hanging out with you. Because I've never believed it. You're not a bad person. You just do bad things."

It's silent in the car for a while and Elena and I continue to hold each other's gaze. I see Elena smile a little and I mirror her face, smiling myself. Suddenly Elena slowly slides over to me her lips meet my right cheek. She feels so warm and her lips are so soft and I realize that i don't want this to ever end. But as quickly as it did, she takes her lips away and brings her face in front of mine.

"Thank you for today Damon." She whispers and then turns around and reaches for the handle on the car door. She gets out of the car and shuts the door and I sit and watch her until she disappears inside her house. When the front door closes shut only then do I register what happened. Elena kissed me – on the cheek – and I didn't do anything. I should have kissed her. I should have told her how I feel about her. I should have stopped her from getting out of my car. _God, I'm such an idiot._

**A/N: Thank you for reading. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you guys are the best! Tell me how I did :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

EPOV

"Elena! What part of stay away from Damon do you not understand?" Caroline cried to me running her hands through her hair in a frustrated way.

As soon as Damon dropped me off home I found Caroline waiting for me in my bedroom. It's been 30 minutes and she still hasn't shut up about Damon.

"Caroline!" I shout stopping her mid-rant. "Just stop okay. Please… I know that you don't like Damon but I do. He's really sweet to me and makes me laugh. I don't understand why you think that he's such a bad person - He's not."

"He is Elena." Caroline sighs. "You just don't see it yet. I thought exactly the same thing you're thinking now. Damon was so nice to me and I really liked him – I thought that he liked me too. As soon as he slept with me I didn't exist to him anymore. He just going to hurt you Elena, trust me."

"I'm sorry that Damon did that to you - I _hate_ that he did that to you and I get that you are just being a good friend to me. But I don't think Damon would do that to me. Besides, I think he just wants to be friends anyway. I know what I'm doing okay? You don't have to worry about me." I plead to Caroline. This bitching about Damon has seriously got to stop. Caroline sighs and then lets out a deep breath.

"Okay Elena. I'll stop." Caroline holds her hands up. "Just when he hurts you – and he will – I don't want to hear about it okay?"

"Okay." I agree.

"Good. Now let's get some ice-cream and watch the notebook. I want to see my future husband Ryan." Caroline says completely changing her tone. It's really freaky how quickly Caroline can go from pissed off to happy. She changes her moods more times in a day than she changes her clothes - and Caroline changes her clothes _a lot_.

XXX

DPOV

I get home from Klaus' at around 10:30. After dropping Elena off, Klaus called me and I went to his for a while. The whole time I was there I couldn't stop thinking about Elena and I did so with a huge smile on my face. God she's amazing. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's smart. What's not to like? My mood however completely went downhill when I step foot in the living room and heard my mom and dad arguing in the kitchen – yet again.

"How could you to do that Giuseppe!" I hear my mom shout and immediately begin to wonder what the hell he has done now.

"It was a mistake Belle." My dad sighs. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" My mom yells, "You're just sorry you got caught."

"No." My dad defends himself. "I _am_ sorry. I don't know why I did what I did and I'm wrong." I hear my mom let out a loud breath and a small cough.

"Look, maybe you should leave for a few days. Give us both a chance to figure out what to do now." My mom says. My dad must have done something bad – my mom has never asked my dad to leave.

"You want me to leave my own house?" My dad starts to yell. "What do you mean figure out what to do now. Is this still about divorce Belle?"

"No!" My mom objects. "...Maybe. I don't know. I'm just sick of you hurting me constantly Giuseppe. I've already made my mind up."

"You know what Belle. Do whatever you want." With this I see my dad storm out of the kitchen and go upstairs followed by the slam of a door a few seconds later. I go into the kitchen and see my mom sat down at the table with her head in her hands.

"Mom?" I ask and she looks in my direction. When she sees me she wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and puts on a smile.

"Damon honey, you're home. Come on, let's make you something to eat." She gets up from the table and opens the fridge, pulling out different ingredients.

"What were you and dad arguing about?" I ask leaning against the counter.

"Oh you heard that? It was nothing."

"It was not nothing mom." I call her out. "You told him to leave. What did he do?"

My mom slams the door to the refrigerator shut in annoyance and turns around to face me.

"He didn't do anything Damon. Now drop it." My mom exclaimed.

"Mom. I think I deserve to know why my parents are fighting."

My mom's eyes soften and she sighs. "You're right." She whispers. She goes to sit down at the kitchen table again and pats the chair next to her for me to sit down.

"You're dad and I haven't been getting on so well lately." She tells me. "Things aren't so great."

"Yeah." I let out a dry laugh. "I think anyone with ears and eyes can see that. Why are things not so great?"

"Damon." My mom takes one of my hands in hers and my eyes meet her watering ones. "Your dad has been having an affair with a colleague at work."

_What. The. Fuck? My dad has been cheating on my mom?_

"What!?" I yell pulling my hand from out of hers and standing up from the table. "Dad has been cheating on you?"

"Yes." My mom says sadly. "He has."

I'm surprised when I notice that she doesn't seem that upset with finding out my dad has been sleeping with another woman behind her back.

"Why don't you seem so upset about this?" I challenge her. She lets out another sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

"Because it's not the first time." She admits. _Oh this is priceless._

"Wait a minute." I laugh sarcastically. "Dad has cheated on you before and now he's done it again? What a top man!"

"That's not all." My mom says stopping me from my sarcastic laughing. "I've asked your dad for a divorce."

I don't even blink for about 2 minutes when I hear this. All I can think about is the word _divorce._

"You're getting a divorce?" I whisper quietly after a while of silence.

"Yes. I'm sorry Damon. It just can't work between us anymore."

I stare at my mom for a while and then slowly turn on my heel and walk out of the front door not even taking a glance back when I hear my mom shout my name. _My parents are getting divorced. _I get into my car and speed down the empty roads. I don't know where I'm going until I actually get there. _Elena's house. _I get out of my car and walk around the side of the house to the window that I know is Elenas.

"Elena!" I whisper-shout. I see a few pebbles on the ground and pick them up, aiming at Elena's window and throwing.

3 pebbles later I see a light flicker on in Elena's bedroom and the window is pushed open. Elena's head pokes out and I smile up at her.

"Damon? What are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to get you to open the window." I whispered. "Now that you have, can you get out of the way so I can climb up?" I see Elena step back and I climb up the tree closest to her window and hop across, jumping through the open window.

I look up and see Elena staring at me with a confused look. I take this time to run my eyes down the length of her body. She's wearing a tank top and short-shorts while her hair is in a messy bun and she's make-up free. She's never looked more beautiful. She must notice me staring at her because she tugs her shorts down a little and clears her throat.

"So, what are you doing here again?" She asks me and I huff.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing here." I admit turning away from her and sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I just needed to talk to someone."

Elena follows and sits down next to me. "What's wrong?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"My parents are getting divorced." I whisper after a long pause. I hear Elena take in a sharp breath as if she's shocked and she places her hand on top of mine that's resting on my knee.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"No, I'm sorry." I say standing up from the bed. "I shouldn't have come here. I don't know why I did but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Elena, I'll go."

"No!" She says a little too loudly and then lowers her voice. "You don't have to go. I don't want you to go. You can talk to me Damon." _My god, she is _too _amazing. _

I sigh and then sit back down on the bed again. "My parents are getting divorced…" I repeat. "…Because my dad has been cheating on my mom. And apparently this is not the first time. I mean why the hell would my dad cheat on my mom? My mom is one of the most amazing people I know." I run a hand through my hair. "And what happens when they do actually divorce? Will my mom be my legal guardian? When I told you before that I might be better off without my dad I didn't think it would actually happen. And if my dad becomes my legal guardian? Will I still get to see my mom?"

"Damon." Elena cried. "You're reading too much into this. You need to talk about this with your parents. I'm sure that no matter what happens you'll still get to see both of your parents. You are their son after all." I look her in the eyes and smile a little.

"I'm sorry for forcing this all onto you." I apologise. "I don't really have anyone to talk to. Me and Klaus don't really have heart-to-hearts and I can't talk to Stefan. Not anymore."

"It's okay." Elena reassures me. "I think I've talked to you about my problems so much that it's time you level the playing field a little." She tries to joke to lighten the mood, and god I love her for it – _Wait? Love her? No. I like her for it. I very, very, very much like her for it… Oh crap, I'm screwed!_

"Are you okay?" She asks me again when she notices that I've been quiet for too long.

"Yeah. Just thinking about my parents." I lie. _I'm thinking about when I fell in love with you._

"It's going to be okay Damon." She reassures me. "You'll figure something out."

"Yeah." I whisper. "I know." She holds my gaze for a while, smiling slightly and then stands up from the bed suddenly.

"How about I take your mind off it?" She asks me. "We can watch the Lion King again?"

"No!" I yell. "I think I've already had enough torture for one night thank you." Elena pouts and I roll my eyes. "And stop pouting."

"Well how else can I take your mind off it?" She asks me.

"Oh I can think of lots of ways that you can take my mind off it Elena." I wink, showing her my signature smirk.

"And he's back ladies and gentleman." Elena says rolling her eyes.

"Hey." I shrug, "You walked straight into that one." Elena shoves my shoulder and I laugh when she doesn't manage to move me at all. She mumbles a quiet shut up and jumps on her bed, lying against the headboard.

"Actually, you know what?" She says. "You woke me up. So therefore, _you_ can entertain _me_."

"It would be my pleasure Elena." I flirt before getting on the bed and crawling on top of her. She giggles and pushes my chest away from her with her hands.

"Not like that." She laughs.

"Tease." I grumble sliding off of her.

"Come on." She instructed clicking her fingers. "Entertain."

"Fine." I sigh. "But you asked for it." Elena looks confused for a minute and I take in a deep breath. "_I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face_-"

"Damon!" Elena squeals, interrupting me from my rapping.

"What?" I shrug innocently. "You wanted me to entertain you - and I'm doing just that. Consider me your own personal Sir Mix-A-Lot." I Wink.

"You are unbelievable." Elena giggles.

"I know." I wiggle my eyebrows.

I look at the clock on Elena's bedside table and see that it's _11:49_.

"Well." I sigh and dreading what I'm about to say. "I better get home, it's late."

"You don't have to go." Elena says. "You can stay here tonight if you want to."

"My Elena, you're awfully suggestive tonight aren't you." I tease, secretly thankful that Elena wants me to stay here with her.

"You know what I mean Damon." She warned. "If you don't want to go home tonight and face your parents you can stay here and cool off. See them both tomorrow." I'm taken aback for a few seconds. How can anyone be this nice?

"Yeah." I replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She says, pulling the covers back on the bed and sliding under them. "Shoes off."

I pull my shoes and jacket off so that I'm left in my jeans and a t-shirt before I climb into bed next to Elena. Sleeping in jeans isn't the best idea but I'm not sure Elena will be totally comfortable in me sleeping in my normal sleepwear – My boxers.

Elena turns the lamp off next to her and snuggles up to me.

"Goodnight Damon." She yawns and I'm almost certain she falls asleep right there and then. I wrap one arm around her gently and my heart skips a beat when she leans her head on my chest, effectively cuddling me. I can't help but think about how right this feels.

My head soon becomes full of thoughts of the girl lay next to me. She's always on my mind lately but I've never thought about her while she is right there with me. _God, she is killing me. _I soon let Elena's deep even breaths and her sweet natural scent overwhelm me and I fall into a deep sleep. I'm sure you can guess who I dreamt of that night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. I know I keep saying this but it really does mean a lot. Every single review makes me smile like an idiot and it's nice to know people like what I write. **

**Here's the next chapter and I'm sure you'll be pleased with it – hopefully…**

EPOV

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Damon's arms – Literally. The top half of my body was lay on Damon's chest and his arms were tight around my waist keeping me there. _Have we been like this all night? _I smiled at the memory of last night… Okay, that came out wrong. I didn't smile at Damon telling me his parents were getting a divorce, I smiled because I was the one he chose to seek comfort in. Me. I tried not to show it last night but it really meant a lot that he trusted me enough to come to me with his problems. It means that he has managed to put his trust in someone even after what Katherine did to him.

I realized that I was lay on my arm funny and it was starting to ache so I tried to wiggle out of Damon's grasp without waking him up – This was easier said than done. Every time I moved, even ever so slightly, Damon's arms tighten around me and kept me from moving any further. After 4 failed attempts I gave up. The feeling of Damon's arms around me protectively was worth the ache I felt in my left arm. _God, that sounds so cheesy!_

I closed my eyes again and lay still feeling completely at ease. _Should I tell Caroline about this when she picks me up_? No, Bad idea. I'll wait until we get to school so people are around to witness it if Caroline murders me….Wait. SCHOOL!

My eyes snap open and I lift my head slightly to glance at my clock and see the numbers flashing _09:15. Shit!_

"Damon!" I yell, forcing myself out of his grasp. His eyes snap open quickly and he puts an arm back around me as if he is protecting me from something.

"What?" He yells back, scanning my room with his eyes.

"We're late for school!" I cry to him and he groans loudly.

"Jesus Elena!" Damon sighs removing his arm from around my waist and letting it droop across his face. "You scared the baby Jesus out of me. I thought it was something important."

"It is important!" I say jumping off the bed and tugging the bed cover in hope to get him to move. "It's school!"

Damon doesn't even budge an inch – shocking right? – And removes his arms from his face giving me an _are-you-serious_ look.

"Relax Elena." Damon tells me sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed. _Holy shit he looks so hot right now. _His hair is slightly messy and his eyes look bluer than ever in the morning light coming from my bedroom windows. "It's just school. We're already late anyway. Calm down."

"Yes, but I need to get ready. And you need to go home and change... Unless you're planning on borrowing some clothes?" I tease. "You know I have a dress that would look perfect with your skin tone."

Damon lets out a sarcastic laugh and then just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't feel like going in today anyway." He murmurs looking down at his hands. My eyes soften and my shoulders slump.

I walk over to my window and see both Adam and my mom's cars gone. They're at work. If I stay off today they won't know. I pick up my phone and see a text message from Caroline.

'_Caroline – Waited outside for you for a while but had to leave eventually. Sorry 'Len. Xxxx'_

I put my phone back down and walk back over to the bed and sit down on the edge. Damon looks up at me from looking down at his hands and has a confused look on his face.

"Don't you need to get ready?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"Who else is going to take care of you and stop you from doing something stupid and getting into trouble?" I reply.

Damon scoffs. "You make it sound like I don't have any restraint."

I give him a pointed look and raise my eyebrows. "You don't." I tell him. Damon pretends to look offended for a minute but then his expression changes into a more thankful one once he realizes that I'm serious about missing school for him. "Yeah, yeah." I sigh. "I'm awesome, I know."

Damon laughs and I fight to keep myself from laughing too. "You've been hanging around with me too much Elena. That sounds like something I would say."

"Oh God, you're right." I fake gasp. "I'm becoming cocky!"

"I sure hope not." Damon mumbles and I get the meaning behind this when I see the smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I laugh throwing a pillow at him. He catches the pillow with ease and places it next to him on the bed with a grin on his face.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Hmm..." Damon says smiling up at me. _What have I gotten myself into?_

XXX

"Okay okay, I've got one." I say laughing. "My head got stuck in a microwave when I was five and my mom had to call the fire department to free me."

"Oh that has got to be a lie!" Damon says laughing.

Damon and I have been sat here for the last two hours playing a call my bluff game where you say something about yourself and the other person has to decide if it's true. I've learnt some _very_ interesting things about Damon…

"Nope." I laugh popping the 'p'. "It's true." We both curl over in hysterics and my vision is blurry due to the tears in my eyes.

"How the hell did that even happen, Elena?" Damon asks me, still laughing a little.

"Well I wanted to see what the microwave looked like from the inside." I begin to explain, little burst of laughter escaping my mouth every now and then. "And when I got my head inside I pushed on the door a little and it jammed and I couldn't open it any wider to get my head back out. So I started to cry and call for my mom and she couldn't open it wider either. So she called the fire department and two firemen walked into the kitchen biting their lips to keep themselves from laughing. I was traumatized!" Damon has to hold his stomach and I wiped at my eyes, trying to remove the tears put there by laughing.

"You are such a little weirdo Elena!" Damon pointed out. I shout a loud 'hey' and he holds his hands up. "Okay, my turn." Damon rubs his chin with his hand while he thinks and then a smirk covers his face. "I had my first kiss when I was 9 years old."

"True." I say matter-of-factly and Damon opens his mouth and widens his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please Damon, it's you we are talking about here. Of course you had your first kiss when you were 9." I giggle and Damon pulls a face at me and then shrugs.

"When did you have your first kiss?" He asks me randomly.

"When I was 15." I murmur.

"15?" Damon cried. "The first time you kissed someone was when you were 15?"

"Hey!" I defend myself. "I'm sorry I'm not a slut like you!"

"Okay. Relax." Damon reassures me. "It's just hard to believe that nobody kissed you until you were 15 that's all. I mean look at you!" My breath catches in my throat and my cheeks grow hot. Damon widens his eyes once he realized what he said and then lets out a small cough as if he's embarrassed. "I...I just meant you not the ugliest girl I've ever seen Elena." He stutters.

"Gee, thanks a lot Damon." I joke trying to calm myself down from Damon's previous comment about me.

"You're welcome." He winks, obviously gotten over how embarrassed he seemed a few seconds ago.

"Well…" I say standing up from the bed. "I think I better get dressed."

"Yeah, I should go home and change." Damon says standing up from the bed also and slipping his shoes on. "Thanks for today Elena. And last night."

"You're welcome." I say smiling politely at him. "See you later?"

"Yep." Damon nods. "See you later." With this he turns around and opens my bedroom door, showing me a smile before he shuts it behind him. A few seconds later I hear the front door open and close and then I finally let out a shaky breath. _This was so worth missing school._

XXX

DPOV

When I get home I power walk up to my room hoping that my mom and dad are both out and I won't run into them. I get to my room and strip off all my clothes, leaving a trail of my things on the way to my bathroom. _Crap, I left my jacket at Elena's. _Ah, never mind. It gives me an excuse to see her later.

I turn the shower on and let it run hot before hoping in. I can't believe Elena skipped school for _me_. That just shows exactly how selfless she is.

The thing is with Elena is that she's so beautiful that sometimes it hurts to look at her and not touch her in some way. I want to kiss her - ALL THE FREAKING TIME. I sometimes find myself getting lost when she's talking because I'm imagining mini scenarios in my head when I'm just kissing her everywhere I can. _That's not normal, is it?_ I just want to love her, and take care of her and protect her - _My God, I'm turning to the mushy stuff already! – _But I can't. I'm scared to put myself on the line again for Elena in case she does the exact same thing Katherine did to me. She probably doesn't even feel the same way. I mean why would she? She's completely perfect and well… I'm… Me.

I switch the shower off and dry myself off putting a towel around my waist and exiting the bathroom to get dressed. I pull out a t-shirt and jeans and then throw my hoodie on top. I'm sat on my bed pulling on socks when I hear the front door slam shut. I run out of my room and down the stairs to find Stefan sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Stef?" I ask slowly walking towards him. He lifts his head up and he face is confused.

"What are you doing home?" He asks me.

"I could ask you the same thing baby bro. Skipping school are we. Naughty." I wiggle my finger in his face and he slaps it away.

"You're doing the same thing Damon!" I shrug and sit on the couch opposite Stefan facing him.

"What's wrong Stef? Can't get your superhero hairdo just right today?" I tease. I am expecting him to lash out at me and start defending himself like he usually does when I piss him off but he did neither. _Now I'm worried._

It's quiet for a few more moments before Stefan says, "Do you know about mom and dad?"

Oh. "Yes." I say quietly, "I do."

"I can't believe this Damon!" Stefan shouts standing up and pacing around the room. "Our parents are getting divorced!"

"Yep." I reply popping the p.

"What are we going to do? Do we go with dad or mom? Will we have to move? When are they getting divorced?" Stefan asks me running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know." I say answering all of Stefan's questions in one. Stefan looks at me and squints his eyes.

"You know you could be a little more upset about our parents divorcing. I know that you aren't dad's biggest fan but Jesus Damon, care a little more would you?" Now this pisses me off. I stand up from the couch too.

"You think I don't care?" I ask raising more voice a little. "Of course I care Stefan. It's not just your parents divorcing, they're mine too! But I don't know what to do. I don't know if we are going with mom or dad. I don't know if we have to move and I don't know when they are divorcing. What else do you want me to say Stefan? I just don't know." His eyes seem to soften a little and he moves a little closer to me.

"I can't believe this is happening." He whispers. I'm left stunned when I notice Stefan look like he is about to burst into tears. The last time I saw Stefan cry was when he was 8 and I poured one of my dad's beers in Stefan goldfish's' tank – it died not even an hour later. _Whoops._

"Hey." I say to Stefan, effectively getting his attention. _Time for one of those rare brotherly moments. God I hate these. _"No matter what happens, we're in this together okay? You might not have both parents together but you still have your big bro."

He smiles at me and whisper a quiet 'thanks'. I smile back and then immediately drop it. I curl my hand into a fist and punch him right in the stomach, making him curl over in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Stefan croaks out still holding his stomach with his hands.

"I had to win my man-card back somehow." I shrug and then turn on the spot walking back on to my room. When I get to the stairs, I let out a small laugh when I hear Stefan mumble a quiet 'dick' behind me. _Today is going to be a good day. _

XXX

I'm in my room on my XBOX killing a bunch of nerds over and over again when around 6:00pm I hear my mom shout my name from downstairs. I grumble a 'what?' and she tells me that someone is at the door for me. _Who?_ It can't be Klaus. The only reason I'm playing this stupid game is because Klaus is stuck at some dinner thing with his family. I pause the game and go downstairs. I enter the living room and walk around the corner that leads to the front door when I see the most beautiful girl in the world – for the second time today – standing there and smiling up at me. I smile back of course. It's hard not to smile around Elena.

"Hey." She grins at me.

"Hey back." I wink. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this." She says handing me my leather jacket. I was so focused on Elena that I didn't even notice that she was holding my favorite item of clothing in her hands.

"Thanks." I say taking it out of her hands. "Do you want to come in?" _Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes._

"Urm…sure. Okay, but I can't stay for too long."

She walks through the doorway and I close the door behind her. "Come on." I say grabbing her hand and leading her through to house aiming to get to my room. Once we get to the stairs she pauses and looks around.

"What?" I ask her also pausing and putting a confused look on my face.

"Nothing." She shrugs and then looks back at me. "I just never realized how much antique stuff you have here without all the sweaty, slutty teenage girls dancing in front of it."

I laugh and she giggles a little too. I grab her hand again and continue making our way to my bedroom. Once we get there I pull Elena inside and close the door.

"So this is your room huh?" Elena points out making her way around the room and picking up little items here and there and examining them.

"Yep." I reply sitting down on my bed and watching Elena walk around my bedroom.

"Huh. It's not what I was expecting." She tells me.

"Well what were you expecting?" I ask.

"Well…I was expecting several naked posters of girls on the walls for a start."

"Elena…" I tut. "I don't need to look at posters to see the lovely female form. Trust me."

She giggles and picks up the TV remote next to her, aiming and throwing it at me. I catch it just before it hits my arm. "You are such an ass."

"And now you're trashing my room." I tease. "Jesus Elena, I might have to put you on a leash."

"Damon!" Elena squeals. Running and jumping on my bed sitting next to me.

"Just kidding." I say holding my hands up in mock defense. "I totally understand. I'm used to women doing stupid things through no fault of their own in my presence."

Elena laughs and then hits me on my arm. I drop my smirk and narrow my eyes at her.

"Do that again. I dare you." I whisper.

Elena pretends to look scared for a minute and then plasters a full blown smile on her face. She raises her hand to hit me again but just before she does I tackle her down on the bed and tickle her sides. She squeals with laughter, her eyes watering because she's laughing so hard and I laugh too. _Her laugh remember? I can't help it._

"Say you're sorry!" I yell over her laughter. She shakes her head biting on her lip to stop herself from laughing – and failing miserably – and I tickle her even more. "Say it!"

"Okay!" She cries. "I'm..Sorry!" I stop tickling her and stare at her lay under me with a stupid grin on my face. She opens her eyes to look at me and I can't look away from her. Both of our smiles drop and I reach up to wipe a little bit of water from underneath her eye away with my thumb. My gaze moves down to her lips – her plump, delicious, red lips – and I find myself subconsciously drawn to them.

I slowly lean forward, not stopping until my lips reach hers. I kiss her gently – the gentlest kiss I have ever given anyone in my life. I close my eyes and cup her face with my hands. _Holy fuck! I'm kissing Elena. I'm. Kissing. Elena. Shit!_

I break away from the kiss suddenly and open my eyes. She does too and stares at me with a confused look.

"Shit Elena! I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that, I wasn't thinking and I thou-" I'm cut off from apologizing for kissing her when she smacks her lips onto mine. _You don't have to tell me twice_. I kiss her back, this time with a little more force and I'm sure she can tell just how much I want her by the way I'm kissing her. Our lips move perfectly together and I move my hands back up to cup her face again. Elena brings her arms around me and her fingers tangle in my hair. I've dreamt about this moment – literally. I've dreamt about this exact moment dozens of times. And it's actually happening for real! _I think I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now. _

I run my tongue along Elena's bottom lip seeking access to that perfect mouth of hers and she grants it to me. The moment she does the kiss explodes. I swear I'm seeing stars right now. _How can anyone be this good a kisser?_ My tongue explores every single part of her mouth and she tastes so sweet. She gently nibbles on my bottom lip making me moan into her mouth and then soothes the area with her tongue.

We then get interrupted from out passionate make-out session by Elena's phone ringing. We both pull away and stare at each other speechless. _What the hell was that?_ Elena has never looked more beautiful with her eyes a little glazy and her lips swollen from my kisses. We are both breathing so heavily and there feels like there is not enough oxygen in the room to restore our breathing back to normal again.

Her eyes break the contact from mine when she reaches for her phone, looks at the screen and then sighs. "I have to go." She says quietly looking back at me. I can only nod at her because I'm a little afraid of what my voice sounds like right now. I roll off of her and onto the other side of the bed while she stands up and brushes her clothes down.

She walks over to the door and opens it before looking back at me and saying "Good night Damon." I nod at her again and she leaves the room closing the door behind her. I wait until I can no longer hear her footsteps before I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling.

"Goodnight Elena." I croak out quietly. _Man, it's a good job I didn't use my voice. I sound like I'm dying. _At least one thing is completely certain. I am completely and utterly in love with Elena Gilbert and she may have feelings for me too. _This could get interesting…_

**A/N: So, how did i do? :) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a late update. I've been really busy with school and friends that I haven't had any time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ favourited / followed – You guys truly are full of awesomeness! **

EPOV

_Oh My God._ I kissed Damon! I kissed him! There he was apologizing for kissing me and what do I do? I practically raped his mouth! I'm such an idiot - Caroline is going to _kill_ me…

I'm stood outside the huge front door leading to Damon's house because I can't seem to work my legs anymore. That kiss is finally catching up to me. Why did Adam have to ring me in that exact moment! I've always hated the guy but _this_ just tops it off!

I hear some movement on the other side of the door and decide now is a good time to move before someone opens it and finds me still there. I skip to my car and jump in driving home with a huge smile on my face. Right now I don't care about what Caroline or Rebekah or Bonnie will think – I kissed Damon. Suck it up!

I turn on the radio and turn it up when I recognise the song.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
__Lift you open hand__  
__Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling,__  
__So kiss me._

I laugh lightly at the lyrics and must look like a crazy person to anyway who sees me. I'm alone in my car laughing to myself.

I get home and my smirk falls naturally off my face. Why? Because there is rebound-guy himself. Adam is waiting for me in the living room with an angry look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been Elena?" Adam shouts at me standing up from the couch and storming over in my direction.

"Out." I tell him not liking his tone of voice. "I told you I was going out."

"I know you did but only to return a jacket, not to be gone all night!" Adam seriously looks pissed. His cheeks are red, his eyes are wide and he is heaving breaths. I'm sure I can almost make out steam coming from his ears too.

"All night?" I scoff and look at the clock hanging on the wall. "I was gone for 50 minutes. That's not exactly all night, is it?"

"Don't get cocky Elena. Your mom told me to take care of you while she was out tonight. I'm doing just that."

"I can take care of myself pretty well Adam." I sigh and look around the living room. There are several empty beer bottles lay on the living room table. _Oh. Now I get why he's so pissed. _He's drunk_._ "….Besides, I hardly think getting wasted on your own counts as _taking care _of me."

I feel the pain on my cheek before I manage to register what has actually just happened. _Adam just hit me._ I open my mouth in shock and bring my hand up to cup the cheek he has just hit. Adam eyes widen and he starts to stutter.

"I..I'm sorry Elena…I…I didn't mean to…it was an accident." He runs his hands down his face and starts to pace back and forth. I just stare at him whilst trying to ignore the painful throb in my cheek.

"It was your fault." He says standing still and facing me. "You provoked me. I wouldn't have hit you otherwise." He reaches out to try and touch my cheek and I step backwards, staring coldly at him. We stare each other down for a while before I give up and go to move past him aiming to get to my bedroom. However, Adam steps in front of me before I manage to reach the stairs.

"Now don't tell your mom about this Elena." Adam threatens me in a low tone. "I don't want to have to hurt you again." With this he turns around and sits back down on the couch again, picking up a half empty beer bottle and resuming watching a crappy sports show.

I slowly move up the staircase and get to my room. I close the door and turn around, sliding down until I am sat down on the floor with my back leaning on my now closed bedroom door. I bring my hand up to cup my cheek and I immediately cry out in pain and remove my hand again. I stare at my bedroom wall in shock. _Adam hit me and then threatened me not to tell anyone._

I touch my cheek again and feel it becoming damp. I realise now that I'm crying.

I practically crawl over to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My cheek is bright red from Adam's punch and my eyes are swollen from my tears. I look a complete mess, but I can't bring myself to care. How did my day go from amazing to horrible in the space of an hour?

Right now, all I want to do is sleep and forget this day even happened. So, I do just that. I stumble over to my bed and crawl underneath my covers, not even bothering to change my clothes. I can't even express in words how scared I feel right now. I lie on my back so that my cheek isn't touching the pillow and hope that the pain will die down soon.

…But it doesn't. It still hurts no matter how much time passes. And for the first time since my dad's death, I cry myself to sleep.

XXX

DPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I'm awoken from dreaming about Elena by my alarm. My mom made me set an alarm for 7:00AM seeing as I'm always late for school these days. I don't really mind though, it lets me see Elena sooner. _My God, I'm turning into such a pussy. _I get out of bed and start my morning routine of getting dressed for school.

My dad officially moved out last night. He's staying in some hotel not too far from here until he can find a more permanent place to stay. It's eerie with him gone. The house is actually quiet for once – no arguing and shouting. It's going to take some getting used to that's for sure.

Don't get me wrong, I'm sad about my parents divorcing, but in a way it can be a good thing. He won't be hurting my mom anymore. I won't be getting into arguments with him every time we make eye contact. Hell, even Stefan can benefit from this - He won't constantly have to beg for his daddy's attention.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen to open the fridge for breakfast when I hear something smash behind me. I turn around see Stefan staring at me with wide eyes.

"Way to go Stef." I say sarcastically, pointing at the glass that is now broken into pieces at the bottom of his feet that used to have orange juice in it.

"You scared me Damon." He tells me. "I've never seen you up this early. In fact, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you in the morning before I go to school."

"Sorry I like my sleep Stefan. If people were meant to pop out of bed in the morning, we'd all sleep in toasters." I tell him and turn back around to the fridge pulling out some orange juice.

"What happened Stefan?" My mom asks and I hear the sound of her shoes on the kitchen floor. She takes a look at me. "Oh my… You're actually up on time Damon."

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh, pouring orange juice into a glass. "I'm awake; Just give me my medal when I get home mom."

My mom chuckles lightly and I kiss her cheek, downing my orange juice and leaving the house heading to school.

"Hey Damon!" I hear Stefan shout just before I reach my car door. I turn around and face him.

"Yes?" I say in an overly-sweet voice.

"Do you mind if I catch a ride to school?"

I pretend to think about it for a moment before I sigh. "Okay, sure. But if you even try to put Justin Bieber on in my car, I will kick you out… – while we're still moving." I warn him and Stefan rolls his eyes at me.

"Deal." He says and I turn back around to get into my car. "Hey Katherine, come on."

_Wait, What?_ I look in Stefan's direction and see Katherine stalk over to me.

"Woh, wait a minute!" I say, slamming my hand on the car door that Katherine reaches for, effectively stopping her from getting in the car. "I said I'd give Stefan a ride." I tell her. "Not you."

"What? You expect me to walk?" She huffs at me, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. She looks like a spoilt brat right now and I wonder what the hell I ever saw in her.

"I don't expect you to do anything." I reply to her. "You can get to school however you want to. But you are _not_ getting in my car."

"Stefan!" Katherine whines turning to face him and the sound of her voice physically hurts my ears.

"Come on Damon." Stefan sighs at me. "It won't take long. Just one ride to school, that's all I'm asking. Please?" _Damn it! Why do I have to care about my brother!?_

"Okay, fine!" I sigh. "But I'm doing this for you Stefan, not the she-devil." I get into the driver's side of the car and slam the door in anger. _Great, I'm pissed and now I'm taking it out on my baby!_

Katherine sits shotgun next to me and Stefan sits in the back. I glare at her. She notices my glare and smiles a fake sweet smile at me.

About 3 minutes into the car journey, Katherine turns the radio on and starts flicking through the radio stations. I smack her hand away and turn the radio back off.

"Damon!" Katherine cried. "I was listening to that!"

"I don't care." I mumble. "My car equals my rules."

"But it's boring just sitting here in silence."

"Well I have to suffer with your _amazing_ presence for the next 10 minutes, so you can suffer with silence." I send her a fake smile and she slouches in the chair defeated. Damon – 1, Katherine – 0.

XXX

I get to school and I'm pissed. Katherine wouldn't shut up talking the rest of the car ride. I was _so_ close to just throwing her out.

I am on my way to math class when I remember that I need to go to my locker. We had to complete a math test for homework and I paid some kid to do it for me. He said he'd slip it into my locker.

When I get round the corner, I see Elena putting some books in her locker. We haven't spoken since the kiss last night. _Should I go talk to her?_ I don't know what to say to her. What if she doesn't want to talk about it? I try to ignore the way my heartbeat speeds up when I think about the kiss. _Come on Salvatore, don't be a pussy! _I walk over to her and she looks up at me.

"Hey." I smile at her.

"Hi." She grumbles back. She's looks annoyed for some reason.

"So…How are you?" I ask her. _Really? How are you?_ Man, I'm such a little girl.

"Fine." She moves her gaze from my face back to her locker and pulls another book out. _What is wrong with her?_

"Look Elena, I think we should talk about last night." I tell her straight. Like ripping a band aid off, right?

"There's nothing to talk about Damon." She slams her locker shut and looks back at me. "Let's just forget it happened okay?" She asks and then walks away from me before I even gave her an answer.

_What the hell?_ I am literally stood in a nearly empty hallway with wide eyes and an open jaw. So, she regrets kissing me? I mean I wasn't expecting her to come running into my arms or anything, but _that_ was totally unexpected. I can't believe this! I thought she liked me too. I guess I couldn't have been more wrong.

She's just like Katherine.

XXX

EPOV

I've had such a crappy day. I hardly got any sleep last night and my cheek was killing me. Thank god for make-up. I spent nearly an hour this morning covering up the big red hand print on my cheek. Me and Caroline got into a fight this morning when I told her about kissing Damon. I don't understand what her problem is! I get that Damon hurt her, but I trust him not to do that to me, why can't she?

Speaking of Damon, I feel like such a bitch for what I said to him this morning at my locker. I didn't mean what I said. There is so much to talk about and I definitely don't want to forget kissing him. I just didn't want to talk about it right then. I have to go and apologise to him.

I wait for him in the parking lot after school but I notice his car is already gone. I head over to the grill and pray that he is there. I'm in luck. He is there - Except he's not alone. He's with a girl I recognise as junior Andie Star in my school. They are sat in a booth and Damon has one arm around Andie, while Andie has one hand on Damon's leg. It's obvious that they are both flirting with each other.

"Hey." I say quietly when I reach Damon. He looks at me for a second before looking down at the table.

"Hey." He murmured. Andie is looking at me with jealous and suspicious eyes and I glare at her for a second before looking back at Damon.

"Can I talk to you for a second Damon?" I ask.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about Elena." Damon replies, using the words I told him earlier. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"I didn't mean what I said Damon. I just had a really crap morning, I'm sorry for taking it out on you." I apologise to him but he doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"Whatever Elena." He half-laughs and turns back to face Andie, continuing their conversation. I am stood frozen staring at the back of his head before he pauses his conversation and turns to look at me again. "Was there anything else?" He asks me cockily. I just stare at him with hurt eyes before shaking my head and walking away. I can actually _feel_ his eyes on my back as I walk away but I don't have the guts to turn around and meet them.

I really hurt him with what I said - I know that. But now he's hurt me too. I guess I deserved that though, I treated him just like Katherine did.

I drive home silently. I didn't know that it was possible to feel even shittier than I did this morning.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Damon and Elena are meant to be, I just wanted to add a few bumps in the road first ;)**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are most welcome :D **


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I haven't spoken to Damon in the past few days. Actually I haven't even seen Damon in the past few days. He didn't even show to any English classes so I couldn't even talk to him then. I really _really_ want to talk to him again. School sucks without Damon being there to make me laugh. Thank the Lord that it's the weekend.

Yesterday was Friday night. Caroline came round and we made up. She apologised for being mad at me for kissing Damon and we had a girly sleepover. We both got invited to Rose Sullivan's house tonight. She's having a party – which isn't a surprise. As a teenager in Mystic Falls you have two options to keep yourself entertained. Go to the grill, or throw/attend a party.

Bonnie invited me round to her house to get ready for tonight with the other girls, but I declined. I agreed to help my mom go shop for a dress for work and she'd buy me a dress for the party tonight in return. So, I told Bonnie that I'd meet them there.

I don't know why I agreed to help her – it would only end up in us both arguing. I guess I wanted to pretend like it was old times again. Where my mom and I got along and my dad was still alive and there was no Adam. So, here I was at the most expensive dress store in town looking through dresses for tonight.

"Well, what about this one?" My mom asked me showing me a disgustingly short red and black dress that looked more like a belt than it did a dress.

"Mom, are you serious?" I asked laughing a little. "I'd look like a slutty vampire in that!" My mom giggled too and put it back on the rack where she got it.

"Well, I happen to think you could pull it off Elena." She told me and I realised how normal it felt again, talking with my mom instead of arguing. It was nice. I turned to her with a playful smirk.

"Are you saying I rock the slut-look?"

"Baby, you rock anything." She told me, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear and smiling at me. We stood smiling at each other before I let out an awkward cough and turned back around to the rack where the dresses where and my mom did the same.

"Hey mom?" I said pulling out gorgeous white dress that had small flowering designs on it. "What about this one?"

She took it from me and examined it, holding it up against my body and making a 'hmmm' noise. She reached behind her and pulled a long gold necklace off of a self and a matching bracelet.

"There." She said handing me the bracelet and necklace and giving me the dress back. "Perfect. Go and try it on, I'll wait for you."

I went into the changing rooms and started pulling my jeans and t shirt off and slipping the dress on. Is it legal to marry a dress? Seriously, it was perfect. The dress was about mid-thigh length and had a tie that went around my neck to keep the dress up, leaving my shoulders bare. It looked perfect against my slightly olive skin and the flower designing made it look girly yet classy. I slipped the gold necklace over my head and clicked the bracelet around my wrist. My mom chose well with the accessories she handed me. I was in love with this outfit.

I stepped out of the changing room and found my mom sat down waiting for me. Her eyes went wide and she stood up.

"Well?" I asked her, tugging self-consciously at the bottom of my dress.

"You look beautiful Elena." She told me with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked adding a smile on my face too.

"Really."

I went to turn back around to get changed when I stopped and stared at my mom.

"Hey mom, thanks." I told her and was shocked when I sincerely meant it. My mom looked shocked too. It was weird being in the same room for the last half hour and not raising our voices to each other yet.

"You're welcome honey." She back down again smiling and I got changed. When I went outside again she was still waiting for me.

"Now, let's find you a dress." I told her.

We spent the next 20 minutes going through most of the dresses in the store that were _work appropriate_. My mom's reaction had been different each time. For example,

Hell no.

Absolutely not.

Please tell me you're on drugs right now.

Are you joking?

That's disgusting Elena.

What are you thinking?

Oh my God!

….And then finally, _finally_, I got a yes. It was a short black dress with a belt in the middle and a high v neck as my mom didn't want to show any cleavage. She went to try it on and I waited for her like she did for me.

Today has been nice. I'm spending time with my mom again, even if it is only shopping. This is how we used to be before my dad died. We were the best of friends and I could go to her with anything. Then he died and things changed. But now, now it feels like things are going back to normal between us. I really hope they do.

She came out of the changing room and she looked amazing. My mom really was beautiful.

"I like it." I told her smiling.

"Good. I like it too."

"Come on mom." I laughed and made a twirling gesture with my hand. "Give me a spin."

She twirled around on the spot giggling and the bottom of the dress flared out.

"You look great mom." She smiles gratefully at me and goes to get changed. She pays for both our dresses and we make our way home. It's completely silent in the car apart from the radio playing quietly. When we get home we exit the car and make our way inside the house, my mom heading for the kitchen and I for my room. I pause on the stairs and call her name before she disappears into the kitchen.

"Thank you for today. It was fun, I liked it." I tell her.

"You're welcome. I liked it too. Maybe we could do it again another time?"

"Sure." I reply, smiling slightly.

"Great. Now go on, get ready for your party and show them guys what they're missing."

I laugh at her and I can still hear her laughing lightly in the kitchen.

I get ready for the party and can't wipe the smile off my face no matter how hard I try. I'm in such a good mood. I even managed to forget about my problem with Damon – which is rare seeing as I always think about Damon lately... And now I'm thinking about him again. _Super._

I wonder if he's going to be there tonight. I wonder if he'll come with anyone – girl-wise. I wonder if he'll look hot. Oh who am I kidding? Damon always looks hot. Seriously, he could roll out of bed in the morning; wear a dog costume and still look better than most of the guys in this town.

I get my dress out of the plastic bag it was put in when I purchased it and lay it out on my bed. I take a shower, washing my hair and shaving _everywhere_. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around me, putting a knot between the middle of my boobs. I sit at my small vanity desk and dry my hair. I switch my curlers on and wait for them to heat up. I take one piece of hair and start the long process of curling my hair. I make the curls long and soft instead of the tight curls I would sometimes do. I apply light foundation to my face and add a long cat-like line of eye-liner on my top eye lids. I apply mascara and light pink blush before I coat my lips in a pale pink lipstick.

I slip into my dress, tying it at the top around my neck and add my new gold jewellery. I take a glance at the clock on my bedside table and see its 8:00. The party started 30 minutes ago. I slip on my gold sparkly high heels and grab my small purse, putting my phone and keys inside. I sent Bonnie a quick text telling her I'm on my way and she tells me that herself, Rebekah and Caroline are already there.

I call a taxi to take me to Rose's house as I don't want to drive and her house is too far to walk alone in the dark. Once the taxi arrives I go downstairs shouting a goodbye to whoever is in the house before I shut the front door and get in the taxi.

XXX

By the time I get there, it 8:20 and the party is full up of people – some I recognise from school, some I don't. I search in Rose's house for either Rebekah, Caroline or Bonnie but I don't see them. So, I go outside to Rose's huge back yard and search for them there. I see them stood around a beer keg laughing.

"Hey guys." I smile once I reach them.

"Yey, Elena's here!" Rebekah shouts embracing me in a tight hug.

"Okay Bekah." I sigh, patting her back softly.

"Elena!" Caroline yells handing me a red cup that I think has beer in it. "You look hot!"

"Yeah Elena, I love your dress." Bonnie agrees.

"Thanks guys. I bought it today." I tell them.

"Oh! Look, look!" Rebekah commanded me, grabbing my head in between her hands and turning it so I was staring at a group of guys. "You see that guy in the green? He's totally into me. He's been flirting with me all night."

"Go and talk to him again!" Caroline laughs. Rebekah nods her head determinedly and lets go of my face. She then stalks over to him and we see her talking to him. She looks in our direction and winks at us which makes us all burst out laughing.

"I need to go pee." Caroline moans.

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie says and turns to me. "Come with?" She asks me.

"No, I'm good." I tell her. "I'll see you guys later on, yeah?"

"Yes!" Caroline shouts. Okay, so she may be a _little_ tipsy. Seriously, this girl could drink anyone under the table without even batting an eyelash.

They leave to go to the toilet and I'm standing by myself at the beer keg, slowly sipping on the cup of beer that Caroline gave me.

"Is this keg just for you or can anyone use it?" I hear a sultry voice ask me and turn around to see Damon looking as hot as ever. "Because if this is just for you, I think you have a serious alcohol problem Elena." _God, I've missed him._

"Damon." I say showing him a small smile. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Damon just shrugs his shoulders and sets two red cups down on a nearby table before picking one up and filling it with beer out of the keg.

"I've been busy lately. You know, bad boy things to attend to." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes. "So…" Damon starts setting the now full cup down on the table again and swapping it for the empty one, repeating the process of filling it. "…Come here alone?"

"No. I'm with Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah." I tell him and he sighs.

"That's not what I meant Elena."

"I know." I huff. "You?" He smirks.

"Who do you think this is for?" He asks me still smirking and pointing at the red cup.

"You brought a date?" I ask him feeling slightly jealous and pissed at the same time.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date…" He laughs softly once he sees my eyes widen. "Relax." He tells me and picks up both of the beer cups. "HEY KLAUS!" He shouts across to the other side of the party. He holds up one cup of beer in the air and Klaus practically runs over to Damon, nearly knocking over several guys in the process.

"Thanks mate." Klaus says taking one of the cups of beer from Damon. He turns to look at me and notices my confused expression. "I'm desperate for a drink." He tells me and I let out a quiet 'ahh' nodding my head.

"So, you're Elena Gilbert right?" Klaus asks me.

"Last time I checked." I smirk and he smiles back.

"I'm Klaus." He tells me and I nod.

"I know. I mean, no offence or anything but I don't think _anyone_ could forget a name like Klaus." He laughs and Damon looks impressed for a moment before laughing with him.

"I like you." Klaus tells me. "You know how to laugh. Actually, you seem just like the female version of Damon." I don't know why but I feel butterflies inside my stomach when he says this. I giggle a little.

"You don't know me." I jokingly tell him.

"Yes, that's true, but I feel like I know you. I mean, the number of times in a day that Damon talks about yo-" Klaus is interrupted by Damon jabbing Klaus in his ribs with his elbow. Klaus smirks at me and then looks at Damon. "What?" He asks innocently shrugging his shoulders.

Damon sighs and then runs a hand down his face. He looks back at Klaus and puts on a fake smile. Damon puts his arm around Klaus shoulders. "Go away Klaus." He scolds, pushing Klaus away by his back and turning back to face me.

"BYE ELENA!" I hear Klaus yell. I laugh loudly when I see Damon give Klaus the finger and smile.

"Wow." I say still laughing a little. "You seem like awesome friends with the way you treat each other."

"Yep. We're great friends." He puts a thumb up when he says the word great and downs his beer. We stand there in silence for a few moments and I purse my lips looking around at the rest of people in the party.

"Will you come upstairs with me?" Damon asks me randomly and I'm taken back.

"What? No Damon! I'm not going to have sex with you at practically a stranger's house!" Damon laughs at me and this pisses me off even more. "What are you laughing at?"

"I mean so I can talk to you Elena. I'm not trying to get you into bed." Oh.

"Right." I reply feeling like a total idiot and I blush a little. "Sure." Damon leads the way inside Rose's house I feel Damon take my hand when a group of guys decide to charge past us to get outside. He stops suddenly in the middle of the hallway and turns around to face me.

"What?" I ask him and his smirk is back.

"You said that you wouldn't have sex with me at a stranger's house. So you would if you knew the person?" I blush and he raises his eyebrows.

"No! I just meant that…" I can't think of anything to say to him right now so I result to hitting him across his chest and narrowing my eyes at him. "Shut up dick. Keep walking." Damon laughs and I don't manage to stifle the giggle that escapes my lips.

He leads me to the first room he sees upstairs and knocks before entering. I see a girl and a boy half naked on the bed staring at Damon in surprise and anger.

"Get out." Damon says calmly. The girl goes to grab the remaining items of clothing she left lying around the room but the guy she is with stops her.

"No." The guy tells Damon standing up from the bed in just jeans and a bare chest. "If you want a room, find another one. This one's taken dude."

Damon sighs loudly and walks over to the guy so they are standing face to face. "Dude? Really, dude? Okay. Look _dude, _I don't want to have to kick your ass in front of a lovely lady…" The girl now getting dressed smiles at Damon but Damon shakes his head. "Not you sweetheart. I meant her." He points his thumb back towards me over his shoulder and the girl pouts. "….But anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you'd save me the hassle and just get out."

The guy hesitates before huffing and reaching across the bed, grabbing his shirt. They both walk past me and slam the door loudly.

"You didn't have to do that Damon. I'm sure we could have found another room." I tell him going to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Why would we find another room when we have a perfectly free one right here?" Damon raises his eyebrows and smiles at me. He pulls a chair up in front of me and sits down on it. However, he doesn't say anything.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask him and he sighs before running a hand through his hair as if he's nervous. _What does he need to talk to me about?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter. Here's part two of party at Rose's!**

EPOV

Damon hasn't said anything for the past 2 minutes. He looks like he's trying to think of something to say. He almost looks kinda nervous.

"Look Elena, I'm really sorry about the other night at the grill." He finally starts. "I didn't mean to be a dick to you." He apologises to me and I'm shocked. _I _was the one being a bitch to Damon.

"No Damon, _I'm _sorry about what I said to you – about wanting to forget the kiss happened – I didn't mean that. I just had a really crappy day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"So…" Damon pauses a minute and looks down at his hands before looking back at me. "You don't want to forget that I kissed you?"

"No." I smile at him. "I don't." Damon looks relieved for a moment and then he smiles a genuine smile back at me. "Besides, I kissed you."

"I know. Jesus Elena, you could have at least warned me first before you attacked my mouth." He jokes, being his usual sarcastic self.

"Well, I will next time." I tell him and then realise what I've just said.

"So, there's going to be a next time?" Damon asks me, an amused expression all over his face. _Damn it, why do I keep saying the wrong things tonight?_

"Don't worry, I don't mind." He tells me quietly. _Did I just say that out loud?_ "The reason I wanted to talk to you Elena…..It's just that….Well, I wanted to apologize to you but I also…" Damon rambles on and then stands up from the chair pacing back and forth across the room. "I like you." He blurts out and turns to look at me. "A lot." He adds.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens a little. _Damon _likes _me?_ What am I supposed to say to that?

"I like you too." I settle on saying and look down at my hands nervously. I hear Damon move from across the room and he sits back down again in front of me. I bring my eyes up slowly to meet his and he has an expression on his face that I don't quite understand.

"You do?" He asks me, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah." I whisper and see Damon smile at me.

We stare at each other smiling and then Damon sighs before standing up from the chair. "Come on." He holds a hand out for me. "We better get back to the party. People might think something is going on in here." He winks.

I grab his hand and he pulls me up. We exit the room, still hand in hand, and go downstairs were the music from the party is loud and people are dancing. Damon grabs two cups out of passing people's hands and ignores their protests at having their drink stolen. He hands me one and I giggle when he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Elena!" Someone shouts my name and I turn around to see Rebekah walking over – sorry, no. Stumbling over – to where I'm stood.

"Where have you been?" She slurs very loudly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was upstairs Bekah." I tell her and she widens her eyes assuming the worst of me. "Not like that!" I quickly add and she holds her hands up.

"Don't worry Ell's, I'm not one to judge." I roll my eyes and see Damon smirk behind me. Rebekah is talking so loud that he can hear every word she's saying. The guy in green that Rebekah told me was 'totally into her', also stumbles over behind Rebekah and grabs her hips with his hands. "Elena, this is Alex." She tells me and I see Alex give me a manly nod. I nod back in his direction, a smirk on my face, and hold my hand out for him.

"I'm Elena." I tell him sweetly.

"Yep." Is all he says, rejecting my hand and keeping his placed on Rebekah's hips. I turn to face Damon and I see him narrow his eyes at Alex before turning to me and shrugging.

"I'm going to get us another drink babe." He whispers loudly in Rebekah's ear and then stumbles back into the kitchen in search of a source of alcohol.

"Well..." I start to Rebekah once he's left. "He seems lovely."

Rebekah scoffs and then turns her gaze to Damon. "And who's this Elena?" She asks seductively and me and Damon both give her a confused look.

"Damon." I tell her slowly as if telling a young child something. "He goes to our school Rebekah, remember? Haven't you slept with him?."

"Oh yeah." She giggles and then immediately stops giggling, putting a serious look on her face and pointing a finger in Damon's direction. "Wait. I don't like you."

Damon just shrugs his shoulders at Rebekah. "Feeling's mutual honey." I elbow him in the ribs discretely and smile back at Rebekah. She has an offended expression on her face and then hears Alex call her name from the kitchen. Her offended expression drops and she replaces it with a toothy grin in our direction.

"Nice to meet you Darren." She smiles and then stumbles back to Alex's direction. Damon stares after her with raised eyebrows.

"Wow." He says and I just nod my head.

"Yeah…" I agree.

XXX

Damon and I have been talking in the kitchen for the past hour. We're sat alone at the kitchen counter laughing and joking. I'm happy that we managed to clear the air between us. It feels just like it did before - We have our usual amount of banter, mixed with a dash of flirting and a pinch of teasing. We're in the middle of joking about English class when we hear the chairs next to us scrape along the floor and two people sit down in them next to us.

"Hello Damon, Elena." I hear someone say to us and turn my head to see Katherine sat next to me and Stefan next to Damon. Damon sighs loudly and rolls his eyes before turning to face Stefan.

"Brother." He nods his head at Stefan, completely ignoring Katherine. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Yep." Stefan replies popping the p. "Katherine wanted to come so she made me go with her."

"How sweet." Damon says sarcastically.

"Elena." Katherine's voice brings me to focus my attention on her instead of Damon and Stefan. "You look nice tonight." She tells me. _What?_ She's actually talking AND being nice to me?

"Thanks." I reply politely. "You look nice too." I say looking her up and down. She has a short tight red dress on that shows lots of cleavage and lots of leg. _Typical Katherine._

Katherine smiles at me and then turns to look at Damon. He glares at her and I immediately feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Elena." Stefan greets me. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know." I respond. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine thank you." Stefan replies and I smile. I like Stefan, he's sweet. Katherine on the other hand….

"Yeah, yeah. Everybody's fine." Damon rolls his eyes. "Now why don't you two skedaddle and do whatever it is that you two do and leave me and Elena alone, yeah?"

"Now why would we do that Damon?" Katherine asks putting a sly smug smile on her face. "We're having too much fun with you and Elena."

"And why wouldn't you?" Damon shrugs. "We're awesome."

"Hmm." Katherine mumbles still with that smirk on her face.

"You're seriously not going to leave?" Damon asks her when no-one has said anything for the past minute due to the awkwardness everyone's feeling.

"Nope." Katherine shakes her head and picks up a full bottle of beer lying behind her on the counter of the kitchen as a sign to us that she's staying put.

"Fine." Damon stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me up gently with him. "Then we'll leave. Bye Steffie!" Stefan laughs lightly but immediately stops when Katherine sends him a glare.

Damon leads me outside so that we are stood in the backyard again. I spot Caroline and Bonnie dancing together but Rebekah is nowhere to be seen… And neither is Alex. _I know what that means._

Damon hands me another beer and I thank him before a yawn escapes my lips. I slap my hand to my mouth and Damon laughs. It's 11 at night and I'm yawning at a party!

"Someone's tired." Damon comments and I shake my head.

"Nope. I'm wide awake." I tell him. Damon looks at me funny and I sigh. "Maybe a little."

"Come on." He takes the beer from my hand and places it on the table behind him. "I'll walk you home."

"No Damon. It's fine really. You don't have to leave because of me." I tell him quickly.

"Elena, the only reason I'm still here is because of you." He says seriously and I blush a little. "Now, I would offer to drive you home but I've had too much to drink so you can either let me walk you home, or I'll carry you forcibly over my shoulder."

I narrow my eyes at him and sigh. "Fine. Walk." Damon nods his head and starts to leave and I follow him. I pout a little even though I'm secretly chuffed that Damon wants to walk me home.

I send Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah a text saying that I've gone home and I'll talk to them tomorrow. I also told Rebekah to use protection - Can't have little blondies running around now can we?

Me and Damon begin the walk to my house silently. We are walking side by side and Damon has his hands tucked in his pockets. Every once in a while our arms graze and I get tingles. I start to shiver a little from the cold and I turn my head to see Damon taking his infamous leather jacket off. He puts it around my shoulders and I stop walking.

"What about you?" I ask, worried that he might get cold.

Damon laughs lightly and shrugs. "I have a lot more meat on my bones than you Elena. I'll be fine."

I tug his jackets further around my shoulders as we continue walking and I keep getting whiffs of Damon smell from his jacket around my shoulders. _Yes, I've called it Damon smell._ My feet are killing me from my heels and I stop to take them off my feet. I continue walking bare foot on the concrete path and have my heels and bag in my hands.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks me raising his eyebrows.

"My feet are killing me." I shrug.

"Elena. You're going to get glass in your feet or something."

"No I won't." I tell him. "I do this all the time."

He sighs and stops on the spot. He turns around so his back is to me and I grow confused.

"Get on." He says, lowering his knees a little so that I am able to climb on his back.

"No Damon. I'm fine walking, really."

"Elena." He turns back around so he is facing me. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Get on." He commands softly.

I fidget uncomfortably with the shoes in my hand and avoid eye contact with him.

"What if I'm too heavy?" I ask quietly and I look up to see him laughing loudly. He points to his back and bends his knees once again.

"Get on." He asks a third time, still laughing quietly. I oblige and gracefully jump onto his back, wrapping my legs at the side of his waist and folding my arms around his neck, my shoes dangling from my hands. Damon places his hands under my thighs, his skin touching mine due to my dress riding up a little while I'm on his back. I feel sparks on my legs where he touches me. I rest my chin on his shoulder and Damon continues walking with me on his back without any trouble or showing signs of any effort. _Damn, he's strong._

"You know…" Damon starts. "I normally charge for this kind of thing."

"What, your amazing taxi service?" I tease.

"Don't judge my taxi service Elena. I'm giving you a free ride here."

"Yeah well, this taxi is going extremely slow." I groan playfully.

"Sorry Ma'am." Damon apologizes and then begins jogging down the pavement. I am laughing on his back loudly, bouncing lightly from Damon moving so fast.

"Damon!" I squeal and he slows. He turns his head to look at me and I notice that stupid smirk placed in the middle of his face. "You're an ass." I laugh and he sighs.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there Elena?"

"Just keep walking Edward Cullen." I tell him, thinking of that scene in the twilight movie where Edward carries Bella on his back.

"Urgh, you're actually comparing me to that sparkly dick?" He asks me completely offended.

"I don't know why you're complaining." I tell him. "I actually think Edward's quite the looker." I can see his eyes widen a little and feel smug when he doesn't say anything more.

We get to my house 15 minutes later. Every so often I would tell Damon to put me down and I could walk the rest of the way but he didn't and told me to shut up. I eventually gave up asking.

Damon put me down on my porch next to my front door. "That's $60 please miss." He teases me once my feet are touching the ground again.

"What?" I questioned. "I thought you said it was free?"

"Well I changed my mind Elena." He points out as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I decide to play along.

"Well I don't have $60." I state, a half smile appearing on my lips.

"Well then you can pay me another way." I widen my eyes and he smirks. "I want a kiss." He tells me.

"A kiss?" I scoff.

"Yep." He replies popping the p.

"Fine." I sigh. "Close your eyes." Once he closes his eyes and I slowly lean forward until he can sense that I'm in front of him. I quickly duck my head away from his lips and press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"There." I say once he opens his eyes. "One kiss."

"Elena!" He groans. "I just carried you on my back for god knows how long and you don't even give me a real kiss. Talk about free labor."

I smirk and he drops his moody look and smiles at me. "Thank you for walking – _carrying_ – me home Damon. I had fun tonight."

"You're welcome." He whispers. "I had fun too."

I remove his jacket from around my shoulders and give it back to him. He slips it on and I remove my house key from my bag, putting it in my front door and twisting the door handle. I turn back around to smile again at him and then aim to go inside the house. Damon stops me however by gently grabbing my arm so I'm forced to look at him.

"Go out with me." He blurts out letting my arm go so it drops to my side again.

"What?" I breathe out.

"I mean, would you like to go out with me?" He asks nervously.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He confirms and shows me a shy smile while waiting for my answer.

"Okay." I whisper staring into his beautiful eyes. His shy smile turns into a wide one and I can't help but return it.

"Okay." He grins. "Tomorrow? I'll text you."

"Sure." I reply.

"Goodnight Elena." He tells me.

"Goodnight Damon."

I step inside the house and wave shyly to Damon before I close the door. I wait a few seconds before I peak out of the living room window so that I can get a glimpse of Damon. I see him step down the porch steps and leave in the direction of his house, still with a smile on his face.

I place my back against the wall and breathe out a shaky breath. _Damon asked me out!_

"What's got you so happy?" I hear my baby brother ask me, coming down the stairs with an empty glass in his hand.

"Nothing." I shrug but Jeremy doesn't look convinced.

"Whatever." He shakes his head at me. "Good night?"

"The best." I reply giving him a toothy smile. Jeremy's eyebrows knit together before he sighs and turns to go into the kitchen, leaving me to my girly moment.

I go upstairs and change out of my dress, putting my hair up into a pony tail and washing the make-up from my face. I crawl under the covers and begin to imagine what my date with Damon tomorrow has in store.

**A/N: So Damon asked Elena out on a date and she said yes. Where do you think he's going to take her?**

**Thanks for reading. Leave me a review on how I did! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you so much! This chapter is a big one – it's the date! Hope you like it :D**

DPOV

The Sunday morning sun woke me up from my deep slumber. I was looking forward to today. Why? - Because I had a date with the lovely Elena Gilbert.

I still had no idea where I was going to take her. I would take her to a restaurant but I have no idea what food she likes. I would take her to the movies but I have no idea what movie genre she likes. Oh crap. Now the nerves are kicking in. I don't get nervous around girls, but around Elena I always turn into a big nervous mess – I actually care what she thinks about me and that scares me a little.

I want to take her somewhere that I'd know she'd love….But what _does_ she love? It's only now that I realise how much I don't know about her.

"Urgh." I groan and kick the covers off my body using my feet. I pull a t-shirt over my head and go downstairs. I see my mom having breakfast at the kitchen table while reading the _Mystic Star _– The local newspaper filled with pages and pages of crap.

"Hey mom." I greet sitting down on the chair opposite her and grabbing a piece of crispy bacon from her plate.

She raises her head from the newspaper and smiles at me. "Good morning honey." She says sweetly. Her eyes drift back down to the newspaper and an idea crosses me. My mom is one of the smartest people I know and she could help me with my little Elena problem.

"Mom, I need your help with something." I point out and see her gaze immediately meet mine and she sighs loudly.

"What did you do now Damon?" She asks me in an annoyed tone.

"What? I haven't done anything!" I argue.

"Really?" She asks me completely surprised. "You haven't been causing trouble lately?"

"No! Jesus mom, a little faith in me would be nice." I murmur.

She giggles lightly and picks up her coffee. "Well can you blame me for thinking you've gotten yourself in trouble again Damon?"

Okay, she has a point. I do get in trouble quite a lot but ever since I've hanging out with Elena, said trouble has gone down – by at _least _half! That's some kind of record!

"Anyway." I shake my head and choose not to reply to her last comment. "I really do need your help with something." She makes a gesture with her hand that is a sign for me to continue - _And this is the part where I lose my manhood. Sigh. _"What would you do if you arranged to do something but don't know what to do for that particular something?" I ask.

My mom makes a confused face and I realise that I didn't really state my problem very clearly. "What are you talking about?" She questions and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I need an idea of what to do…" I start. "…with a girl." My mom's eyes widen and she splutters her coffee that she's sipping on. She stays quiet for a few moments before she coughs awkwardly.

"Damon, I….I thought you knew exactly _what _to do with a girl. I mean you're 18 years old." She unsurely states and I grow confused. _If I knew where to take Elena then I wouldn't be having this conversation. And what does my age have to do with it?_

"No." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I have no idea what to do."

She stares at her cardigan and begins to pick at an imaginary thread on her sleeve, completely avoiding eye contact with me. "Well Damon, you see, when two people like each other very much and decide to take their relationship further, there are ways one may go about doing this."

"Yes…." I noted growing more and more confused. _What the hell is she talking about? _"Like a date. I know." I tell her simply. My mom's mouth makes an O shape and she makes eye contact with me.

"You're talking about a date?" She asks me.

"Of course I'm talking about a date mom. What did you think I was talking about?"

My mom coughs awkwardly again and squirms in her seat. "I thought you were talking about….about sex."

My eyes widen until they are the size of coins and my jaw drops. _My mom thought I was asking her about sex?_

"NO!" I say quickly. "I'm not talking to you about sex! Believe me mom, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing when it comes to sex. In fact, I consider myself an expert when it comes to the bedroom. There was this one girl and she had massive-" "OKAY!" My mom shout cutting me off suddenly.

"I'm sorry Damon. I misunderstood. Now, what's your problem?" She asks me once she's had the chance to calm down and I've gotten over the embarrassment of my own mother thinking that I – Damon Salvatore; 18 year old sex god – was asking _her_ about sex.

"I am talking this girl on a _date_." I stress the word date to make sure that she completely understands. "But I have no idea where to take her."

"Is this a first date?" She asks me after a while and I nod. "Well you want to take her somewhere fun. Do something that's not too serious."

"Okay." I shrug. "Like what?"

"Well, something that you both like to do."

"But that's just the thing." I groan. "I don't really know what she likes doing. I don't want to take her somewhere she hates and then look like a total dic-Penis." I correct myself. _My mother's in the room for God's sakes._

"So take her to do something that isn't a risk - something that everyone likes to do." She suggests. And that's when it hits me. The most perfect idea. You can't go wrong with this!

"Thanks mom!" I call back to her while I'm running up the stairs back to my room. I grab my phone from my bedside table and open up a new text message.

'_Pick you up at 7.'_ I type out and then send it to Elena's number.

I start my day with a huge grin on my face, thinking about how perfect tonight is going to be.

XXX

EPOV

Damon is picking me up at 7 tonight for our date. God, that sounds weird – _our date._ I have no idea where he's taking me. I've tried to get him to spill but he won't. I've told him that I need to know so that I know what to wear. What if he takes me bowling or something and I turn up in a cocktail dress? But nope. Damon hasn't given anything away.

I get up from my bed and move across my room until I get the bathroom that Jeremy and I share. It's only 9 AM and Jeremy is never awake this early on the weekends so I don't bother knocking and enter the bathroom. _Big mistake!_ There – brushing her hair with my hairbrush – is a small, black haired, petite girl.

"Ahh!" I scream and cover my eyes with my hand when I notice that she is not wearing anything but one of my brothers shirts and some panties.

"Hi." She says sweetly, completely unfazed that I've just caught her half-naked in _my _bathroom. "I'm Anna."

I remove my hand from my face and give her an _are-you-crazy_ look. "Elena." I say in a monotone and huff across to the other side of the bathroom to knock on Jeremy's door. "Jeremy!" I say loudly, banding on his door.

He opens it with a grin on his face which immediately disappears when he sees me.

"Elena…I….What are you…" He stammers but I cut him off.

"What the hell is this?" I say angrily, pointing behind me at the crazy hairbrush thief, completely oblivious to what's going on around her.

"I'm Anna." She says again and I raise my eyebrows to Jeremy, not even daring to turn around to face the girl.

"That's Anna." Jeremy tells me obviously and I run a hand through my hair.

"Yes, Jer. I've been told that that's Anna three times now. What is _Anna_ doing in _our _house, in _our_ bathroom, using _my_ hairbrush?" I ask angrily even though I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know the answer.

"Anna…Anna stayed over last night." He tells me and blushes a little bit too. My eyes widen and my mouth drops. My sixteen year old _baby_ brother had a girl over last night – While I was in the room next door!

"Eww!" I cry loudly and turn around to go back to my bedroom. I give Jeremy one last meaningful look before I slam the door to the bathroom and sit down on my bed. Is it possible to un-see things?

I need to take my mind off finding out about my brother's sex escapades so I walk over to my closet and pull everything out and dump it on my bed. I need to find something to wear tonight. But what?

I stare at the huge pile of clothes on my bed for the next 10 minutes as if an outfit is going to miraculously jump out at me and my problem will be solved. There's only one person that I can call when I need fashion advice. Trouble is, that one person is also the person who hates Damon Salvatore the most. _Caroline._

"Caroline!" I greet happily into my phone once she answers. "And how are you on this fine day?"

The line is quiet for a few seconds before Caroline speaks. "What do you want?" _Damn, she knows me too well._

"I need your help with fashion advice." I admit.

"Well why didn't you just say so 'Len? What's the problem?"

_Here goes._ "I'm going on a date but I have no idea what to wear because I don't even know where we're going." I blurt out quickly and pray that Caroline will just give me advice and hang up before the questions start. _Yeah, that's not going to happen._

"Oooo, Who are you going on a date with?" She asks curiously and I sigh.

"DamSalvtoreho." I mumble into the phone.

"What?"

"DameSalvatoyre." I mumble again.

"Who?"

"Damon Salvatore!" I shout loudly into the phone and hear Caroline suck in a loud breath. Caroline doesn't say anything for exactly 15 seconds before I hear her let out quick humourless laugh.

"Okay." She says happily, even though I can tell that it's fake.

"Okay?"

"Yep. If you want to go on a date with Damon Salvadick, then that's fine with me." _Is she drunk?_

"Really?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes." She says through gritted teeth. "Now, how about I come over in five minutes and help you choose something to wear?"

I remove the phone from my ear and stare at it funnily. I did call _Caroline's_ number right?

"Erm, yeah. That would be great thanks." I reply to her and we say our goodbyes before she hangs up.

Okay, I have 5 minutes to remove any sharp objects from around my bedroom so that Caroline can't murder me when she gets here. Although she could strangle me, so that wouldn't work…. Seriously, is this the same Caroline from a couple of days ago when she called me every name under the sun for even _kissing_ Damon? And now I'm going on a _date_ with him and she offers to help me pick out clothes.

This town is _so_ messed up.

XXX

Caroline came over and stayed the rest of the day. She helped me choose what to wear and then we watched movies and ate popcorn until 5PM. Honestly, we haven't moved from my bed since 10. Once the clock struck 5, Caroline helped me to get ready.

She chose me a pair of skinny black jeans, a grey short sleeved t-shirt and a long navy cardigan. She lent me her black heeled boots to top the outfit off. Now I don't mean to blow my own trumpet here, but I looked hot! I straightened my hair and clipped the top part up. I had casual make-up apart from around my eyes where I made them a little darker to go with my outfit.

At 6:30, Caroline left and went home - I did nothing. I stared at the clock and tried to force the hands to move with my mind so time would speed up. It didn't work.

At 6:58 the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to answer the front door. However, I ran too fast for the boots I'm wearing and tripped down the last three stairs.

"Wow." I heard Jeremy laugh from the living room. "I wish I had a camera right now."

I mumbled a shut up and threw him one of my deadly glares. I straightened my clothes out and answered the front door.

There, in all his bad-boy glory, was Damon Salvatore. I couldn't help but stare at him. He had dark blue jeans on with a lighter blue t-shirt that made his eyes pop - And then of course, he wore his leather jacket. His t-shirt clung to his body and defined his muscles. _How can he have a body so God-like? He's only 18!_

"Hi." I breathed out once I realized that I was stood staring at him, perhaps even drooling a little. His eyes snapped up from roaming my body to meet mine and he smiled widely.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked me and my knees gave a little from how sexy his voiced sounded.

I nodded and grabbed my keys from the table and put them into my jeans pocket. We walked side by side down my front-path until we reached Damon's Camaro. I went to open the door to the passenger side but Damon beat me to it and opened it for me. He made a gesture with his arm that told me to get in and winked at me when I passed him.

"My Damon, who knew that you were such a gentleman?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Just don't tell anyone okay? It could ruin my reputation." He joked back and closed the car door once I was sat in. He jogged across to his side and started the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked for the billionth time today once we pulled away from my house.

"Elena. I'll tell you when we get there." He told me.

"Well you won't need to tell me when we get there. We'll be there." I said in a duh tone and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Elena." Damon said while smirking at me.

"You're so mean to me." I sighed and heard Damon let out a laugh.

"Oh please, I think you're the _only _person I'm actually nice to." Damon tells me and I blush a little.

"Oh." Is all I can say and then shut up talking. Damon reaches over and turns on the radio quietly. I can feel his eyes on me during the car journey but he always turns away before I have time to meet them.

"What?" I ask after a while, a little annoyed that he keeps staring at me.

"What?" Damon asks back a little confused.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Damon swallows briefly and turns his gaze back to the road. "You look really pretty tonight." He tells me and I turn as red as a tomato.

"Thanks." I say quietly. "You too."

Damon smirks and then laughs lightly. "I look pretty?" He asks me. _Why am I always an idiot around this guy?_

"Yes." I decide to joke with him. "You look extremely pretty."

"I better look pretty." He grumbles. "It took me two hours just to do my hair alone." He winks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically and look up to his hair. "It looks like you've ran your hand through it once and then left it." _Even if it is sexy like that,_ I add mentally.

"I'll have you know Elena…" Damon starts. "It takes years of practice to get the hand running technique right. You have to get the angle just right or else it just looks awful. Take Stefan's hair for example - Total disaster." I laugh loudly and see Damon smile at me.

I'm about to reply to Damon when he interrupts me. "We're here."

I look away from Damon and out of my window and what I see really surprises me.

"You brought me to a funfair?" I ask with my voice laced with excitement.

"Is that okay?" Damon asks me nervously and I nod my head.

"It's more than okay. I love funfairs." I laugh and see Damon breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on." He tells me and gets out of the car. I do the same and follow him to the entrance where he pays my entrance fee for me. _This is going to be fun!_

XXX

DPOV

It's safe to say that Elena loves the funfair. She's been dragging me around for the last hour laughing like a little kid and I've found myself doing the same. She's so fun to be around.

"Okay then, what's your favourite movie?" I ask her while shoving some of the candyfloss we are sharing into my mouth. She thinks about it for a moment before she smiles.

"Pearl harbour." She tells me with a nod. I cringe and she notices it. "What?"

"You're one of those girls." I answer and Elena grows confused.

"One of what girls." She asks.

"One of those girls who look for the most depressing movies available and sit and cry whilst eating six tubs of ice-cream." I laugh and Elena elbows me lightly.

"No." She tells me giggling. "I just love that movie. It's a sweet love story." I roll my eyes and Elena giggles again. "Okay then Mr Masculine. What's your favourite movie?" She asks me.

"Die hard." I tell her with a manly nod.

"Ew. You're one of _those_ guys aren't you?" She jokes and I tickle the side of her rib lightly before laughing.

"Have you even seen it?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. "Well then how do you know that you don't like it?"

She shrugs and then eats a piece of candyfloss before speaking. "I don't." She admits and we come to a stop in front of a stall.

"I'll make you a deal." I tell her and she looks at me interested. "If I can win you something from this stall, you have to agree to watch die hard sometime." She thinks it over narrowing her eyes at me before sighing.

"Deal."

"Okay. Good."

I go to the stall and pay for a turn. I get given 3 balls and my job is to knock over 6 cans with the balls. If I do, I win a prize.

"Easy." I mumble under my breath and then wink at Elena. I have all 6 cans knocked over in just two balls and take a dramatic bow in Elena's direction.

"Which one do you want?" I ask Elena, nodding my head at the prizes on the shelves.

"That one." She says pointing at a small brown teddy bear with a red bow tie.

The man behind the counter hands her the teddy bear and she lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Damon." She giggles and I smile. She looks so cute right now.

"You're welcome." I tell her happily. We begin to walk away before Elena grabs my hand in hers and intertwines our finger together. I look down at our hands before looking back at her and smirking.

We spent another two hours at the funfair, filling our bodies up with junk food and going on as many rides as possible before I take Elena home. We don't bother to disconnect our hands apart the whole time we are there.

"Today has been so much fun." Elena tells me lying back in the passenger seat of my car on the way home, the bear I won her clutched to her chest.

"Yeah, it has." I agree.

I come to a stop outside of her house and tell her to stay seated. I run across to her door and open it for her. She thanks me and I walk her up the steps to her porch. We stop outside her front door.

"Thank you for tonight Damon. I really enjoyed myself." Elena thanks me smiling.

"You're welcome Elena." I move across to the side of her face and lean down to press my lips lightly on her cheek. Her skin is so soft and she smells amazing. I stay there for a few more seconds before I remove my lips slowly and lean back up to look at her face. Her eyes are wide and her lips are parted. She's taking in shallow breaths just like me. My hands grow sweaty which is something that happens when I'm nervous.

Inch by inch I lean forward until my lips are so close to hers. I take one last look in her eyes to make sure that she doesn't want to back away and when I see that she doesn't, I press my lips to hers. The kiss is slow and light…At first.

Our lips press more firmly together and I place one of my hands on her cheek and another hand on the small of her back to press her closer to me. Elena runs her hands through my hair. I angle her head slightly higher to be able to kiss her better and I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly and our tongues meet. She tastes really sweet – Whether it's the candyfloss or natural I don't know – but I love it.

We pull apart to take in a much needed breath and I place my forehead on hers. We stay like that for a few more seconds until I look down at her and see her smiling up at me. I press a quick kiss to her forehead before I back away from her.

"Goodnight Elena." I whisper, partly because I'm still out of breath and partly because I need time to get over the toe-curling kiss I've just had.

"Goodnight Damon." She whispers back. She takes a key out of her pocket and opens her front door. "See you at school tomorrow." She says and I nod before she closes the door.

I'm stood on Elena's front porch for around 5 minutes before I trust my knees enough not to give away and I am able to bring myself to move back to my car. I drive home with a huge smile on my face.

XXX

"Nice date?" I hear my mom asks me as soon as I get home.

"Yup." I say as manly as possible even though I'm screaming like a little girl inside.

"Where did you end up taking her?" She questions me teasingly and I roll my eyes.

"The funfair." I tell her and she lights up.

"How romantic." She says dreamily.

"Shut up." I mumble and head upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and practically skip to my bed and jump on top.

Today has been perfect. I think I made the right choice by taking Elena to the funfair. She seemed so relaxed and was laughing constantly and this made me happy. I can't wait to see her again tomorrow. Urgh – I only saw her 15 minutes ago and I already miss her. _I'm screwed._

I remove my clothes so that I'm just in my boxers before I climb under the covers and let sleep take over me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave me a review :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was amazing! Thank you guys so much! Here's the next chapter :D**

EPOV

The sound of my phone beeping woke me up the next morning. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes against the morning sun. I moved my head to the right to look at the clock next to me – 7:30.

I reached my hand over to the bedside table to find my phone and opened up the new message.

'_Good morning beautiful.' – Damon._

He is _too_ cute! Our date last night was perfect. I had so much fun and felt extremely relaxed considering it was a first date.

I hit the reply button on my phone and begin typing back to Damon.

'_Good morning yourself. I had an amazing time last night.' – Elena._

My phone beeped again 30 seconds later and I opened the text message with a huge grin on my face.

'_Me too. Definitely up for doing it again. You?' – Damon._

'_Damon Salvatore, is this your way of asking me out again?' – Elena._

'_That depends on what your answer is….' – Damon._

'_Yes.' – Elena._

'_Then yes, that is my way of asking you out again.' – Damon._

I laughed out loud at my phone screen and shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. I placed my phone back onto the side and headed for the shower. I knocked before I entered this time – I've learnt my lesson!

"Jeremy?" I asked, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. "Anna?" I added just to be safe. I swear if I see her using _my_ hairbrush again shit's going down.

When I didn't get a reply I opened the door and saw that the coast was clear. I locked my bathroom door and Jeremy's too before getting in the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was one of the most fun nights of my life and I _hate _how cheesy I sound right now – but hey, can't hate on a girl for stating the truth.

I quickly washed my body and dried myself off before getting dressed and straightening my hair. While I was applying my make-up I heard my phone go off again. I put my mascara brush down on the table and opened the message.

'_Get your ass out here slut.' – Caroline._

I rolled my eyes at Caroline's text message. For those who don't know Caroline, that's her way of saying that she's outside and waiting for me. That's just generally how she greets people – slut, whore, bitch. Take your pick. Those seem to be Caroline's favorite nicknames.

I quickly finish my make-up before grabbing my school bag and books and I make my way to Caroline's car outside.

"Here." She says throwing me a chocolate bar as soon as I get into the car and shut the door. I look up at her confusingly and see that she's already munching on a chocolate bar herself.

"You're giving me chocolate?" I ask her and she just shrugs while starting her car.

"You know what they say Elena. There's nothing better than a friend, unless it's a friend with chocolate." Caroline says seriously and I burst into hysterics.

"You're trying to bribe me aren't you?"

"Why would I try to bribe you Elena?" Caroline asks me putting a hand on her heart in fake hurt.

"So I'll tell you about my date with Damon last night." I raise my eyebrows and give her a look which she just sighs to. "You don't have to bribe me Care. I would have told you anyway."

"So spill!" She cries. "You've been in this car for two whole minutes and I still haven't heard any of the details. You're killing me woman!"

I let out a small laugh at how dramatic Caroline is being before I begin to tell her about my night while we drive to school.

XXX

DPOV

"Come on mate, just tell me." Klaus begs for the third time this morning while we are driving to school.

"No!" I cry. "Why do you want to know so bad anyway?"

"Because I'm interested in my best mates love life." He tells me in the most serious face he can pull off. I turn to look at him before raising an eyebrow. "Alright fine, just tell me - How far did you get with her?"

"God Klaus!" I laugh. "You should know that a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"But you're not a gentleman." He mumbles before smiling widely and pointing at me. "So you did kiss her then!"

"So what if I did?" I shrug. "I like her."

"So that's it? A kiss? Nothing more?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Oh my God, Damon Salvatore, are you losing your mojo?" He teases me.

"Shut up dick." I grumble. "I could have had her."

"No you couldn't."

"And why not?" I question.

"Because you respect her too much." He points out obviously. _Damn, he got me!_

"Urgh, can we stop talking about this. I feel like we should be getting our nails done while listening to the Jonas Brothers." I moan.

"Okay." Klaus agrees. "Let's move on to more manly subjects."

"Like cars." I input.

"Or hot babes."

"Or football."

"Or golf." Klaus says and I look at him funny.

"Golf?"

"What's wrong with a bit of golf?" He asks.

"What's right with golf?" I mumble under my breath.

We pull into the school parking lot and I park in an empty space. I spot Elena and Caroline getting out of her car two spaces over. I grab my leather jacket from the back seat and walk over to them with Klaus following behind me.

"Hey." I smile to Elena.

"Urgh, you're here." Caroline groans but shuts up when Elena elbows her in the stomach.

"Hey." Elena replies back.

"Caroline, you look lovely today." Klaus compliments and I widen my eyes.

"I think you need your eyes tested Klaus." I whisper to him while Caroline is too busy blushing but pretending that Klaus comment didn't affect her.

"So Elena, are you busy tonight?" I ask her.

"No." She shakes her head. "Why?"

"Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiles and I let out a small nervous laugh.

"Great."

"Come on Elena. We're going to be late for class." Caroline takes Elena by the arm and begins to drag her in the direction of school.

"Bye guys." Elena shouts while being forced away from us by Caroline.

"What are you planning?" Klaus asks me suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just want to see her tonight." I admit truthfully and start to walk up the steps to begin the school day.

"So are you going to cook for her or something?" Klaus asks and I freeze in the middle of the steps before turning around to meet his eyes.

"Why, do you think she would like that?" I fear.

"Erm, yeah!" Klaus says obviously. "Every girl likes a guy who can cook. Why do you think I asked my mom to teach me when I was younger?"

"Shit." I breathe out. "I can't cook."

"Sure you can. Everyone can cook something."

"Not me. Besides, I don't even know what I would cook her. Toast?"

"…You're kidding right?" Klaus asks me with disgust.

"Yeah, totally." I lie. "I'm just messing with you."

"Whatever. Look man, I'm sure you'll find something you can cook. Who knows, maybe if you cook the main course she can give you the _desert_." Klaus winks.

"What are you talking abou- Oh Jesus Klaus. Nice, real nice." I sigh when I understand the hidden innuendo behind his words.

"Yo man, I'm just helping a brother out." Klaus says in a fake ghetto voice and I roll my eyes.

"Klaus, you have to be the least ghetto person I've _ever_ met." I announce.

"What chu talkin' bout fool?" He teases me just before we get to our geography class and I groan and stop outside the classroom door.

"Seriously, stop talking like that. I _will_ punch you in the face." I warn.

"Come at me bro." He nods his head in a ghetto fashion and I swing for him. We mess around in a small fight before the classroom door swings open and our geography teacher comes out of the classroom looking pissed.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks and I release Klaus from the head lock I currently have him in.

"Just teaching Klaus when to shut up." I shrug and Klaus nods his head in agreement.

"Just get in here boys." She sighs.

"Boys?" I ask with fake hurt in my voice. "We're not _boys_ Mrs Walters. We're _men_."

Mrs Walters rolls her eyes at us and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Just get in here so I can continue the lesson."

"Yes Ma'am." I salute before entering the geography classroom and taking my seat, with Klaus doing the same.

XXX

_Crap, crap, crap! _I told Elena to come over at 7:30 tonight and I'd cook for her… Except I can't fucking cook! Why do I have to listen to Klaus and his stupid ideas!

I have half an hour until Elena gets here and I'm currently staring at the contents in the refrigerator trying to get an idea of what I would be able to cook for her without burning the house down or getting food poisoning in the process.

I spot one of my mom's cook books on the kitchen counter and start flicking through it for ideas.

_Caprese salad._ Ew. Hell no.

_Osso bucco. _The fuck is that?

_Tortellini. _Nope. Too complicated.

_Fiori Di Zucchine. _I'm not even going to ask…

I give up looking after the fourth page. What the hell am I going to do now?

.

.

"_Hello Luigi's pizza palace, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza please." _I know. I suck._

"_Is that everything?"_

"Yep."

"_Okay, that would be $12.50_. _Would you like it delivered."_

I give the pizza place my address and tell them that I'd give them an extra $10 if they get here in the next 15 minutes.

When the pizza gets here I quickly take it into the kitchen and light the fire in the living room. The next thing I know the doorbell is ringing at I look at the clock on the mantle to see it 7:25. I run to the front door and open it to find Elena on the other side looking as beautiful as ever.

"Elena." I say rather breathlessly once I've taken in her appearance.

"Hey Damon." She smiles. I stand there taking in her appearance and running my eyes up and down her body when Elena lets out an awkward cough. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah… Of course. Come in." I open the door wider for her and close it once she passes me. I take her jacket from her and place it on the back of the couch. We go into the dining room and I pull out a chair for her to sit down on. "Wait here. I'll be right back." I tell her sternly.

I jog into the kitchen and take several pieces of pizza out of the box before placing them onto plates.

"Mademoiselle." I say in a fake French accent whilst putting the plate down in front of her.

"Merci Monsieur." She replies back.

"And for drink…" I continue in my French accent. "We have this lovely bottle of coke." I hold up a large bottle of coke in a posh fashion you usually see in restaurants. "Perfect for pizza."

Elena laughs before motioning for me to pour it into glasses for us.

I take my seat next to Elena and give her a look.

"What?" She asks when she notices my staring.

"I'm sorry." I tell her honestly.

"For what?" She pulls a confused face and her eyebrows scrunch together.

"For saying that I'd cook for you when I didn't. I don't know why I said I would in the first place, I honestly don't know how to cook."

Elena laughs and nods her head. "Me neither." She catches my apologetic expression before her laughter dies down and she turns serious. "Damon, it doesn't matter that you didn't cook for me. I don't care about that; I still get to spend the night with you. Besides, pizza and coke, sounds like a pretty good meal to me."

I let out a little laughter before sighing in relief. "Okay. Good." I smile.

We dig into our pizza and make light conversation. Once we've finished eating I take our plates into the kitchen and leave them in the sink to wash later. I take Elena into the living room and we sit on the floor in front of the fire. I'm sitting at one end of the fire with my legs stretched out in front of me, my hands leaning behind me for support. Elena is sat in the same position as me but opposite me.

"Okay, I've got one. Would you rather have a severe lisp or a permanent limp?" I ask Elena and she bursts out laughing.

"Where the hell do you come up with these Damon?"

"It's just me and my imagination." I shrug. "Now answer the question."

"Erm, I don't know. A severe lisp." She answers honestly and I nod. "Okay, would you rather be allergic to sugar or be forced to wear a poncho 24/7."

"And you thought mine was bad!" I laugh and Elena shrugs innocently. "A poncho."

"Seriously?" She cringes and I nod.

"I just love sugar too much. And plus, I look good in anything."

"Oh my God Damon, you are so full of it." Elena laughs and I grin.

"Oh yeah, then why did you agree to come tonight?" I ask and slowly begin to crawl closer to her.

"Because, I told you that I like you." She whispers and blushes when she notices the way that I'm looking at her.

"Even though I'm 'full of it'?" I'm inches away from Elena and she slowly begins to move closer to me too.

"Even then." She whispers again and our lips are so close together that I can feel her breath across my lips. Elena brings her lips to mine and I kiss her back with everything I have. Our lips move together effortlessly and Elena brings her hands to my shoulders while I cup her cheeks. She slowly begins to fall onto her back and pulls me along with her so that she lying down and I'm on top of her. I remove my hands from her cheeks and place them flat on the floor so that I'm supporting my weight and not crushing her.

My tongue glides out to swipe along her bottom lip and she brings her tongue out to meet mine. Our tongues tangle together and I let out a moan when I feel Elena tug lightly on my hair so she can kiss me deeper. I remove one of my hands from the floor and roam down the side of her body passing the side of her breast and down her stomach until it lands on her hip. I'm about to roll over and pull her on top of me when I hear the front door open.

"Damon, I'm hom- Oh my god!" I hear my mom cry and Elena and I separate our lips apart before I turn my head to the left to find my mom covering her eyes with her hands.

"Mom?" I ask rather breathlessly and feel Elena push on my chest a little to signal me to get off her. I groan and roll back so that I'm sat down. "What are you doing back?" I ask my mom, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice.

My mom separates her fingers a little so that she is able to see if the coast is clear before she removes her hand away fully.

"My client had to cancel." She tells me wearily and moves her eyes over to look at Elena. I find that Elena has also sat up from the floor and is flattening her clothes down. Her cheeks are covered in blush and her hair is messy. I would stand up and push my mother out of the front door again so Elena and I could continue if I didn't have a little problem myself – and by little I mean _big._ I think my mom would be mentally scarred for life if I walked up to her sporting a raging boner. I rearrange my jeans to try and cover it up and act as normal as possible.

"Hello dear." My mom speaks kindly to Elena.

"Hello." Elena stands up and begins to move over to my mom. "I'm Elena. And… I'm… I'm sorry that you had to see that." She stutters nervously and points in the direction of me still sat by the fire.

"Oh don't worry about it Elena dear. You're teenagers; I completely understand that you have hormones." She explains and I groan loudly. "I'm just going to go upstairs and change. It was nice to meet you Elena."

"You too Mrs Salvatore."

"Please, call me Belle." My mom offers Elena and she nods her head. My mom goes up the stairs and Elena slowly turns around to face me. I'm still sat on the floor in front of the fire. As soon as my gaze meets Elena's, I see the embarrassed look on her face and I burst out laughing. Elena follows me and drops the embarrassed look curling over in laughter.

"Oh my God!" Elena cries in between laughing.

"You should count yourself lucky Elena." I explain to her. "You get to go home later while I bet that I get the _safe_ _sex talk_."

"Urgh." She groans and moves back over to me. "That's the perfect way to meet your mom." She says sarcastically. I shrug and Elena hits me lightly on the shoulder. "You didn't exactly help Damon."

"I couldn't help." I admit and stand up. Elena's eyes move down to the bulge in my pants and her eyes widen. Her mouth makes an O shape and I smirk at her.

"That…" I point down to my pants. "…Is your fault."

Elena blushes lightly and tries to hide the smile before she lets out little giggles.

"Yes Elena, please laugh at my erection." I encourage sarcastically.

"Sorry. I better go." She announces after she's stopped laughing and begins to gather her jacket and phone from around the room.

"No…" I whine loudly and move behind her, circling her hips with my arms. I pepper her neck with light kisses and Elena sighs in content. "Please stay, just a little while longer."

"I can't." She groans. "I have to go." She turns around in my arms so that we are face to face. "I'll see you tomorrow." She points out and I sigh before capturing her lips with mine. We begin kissing again before I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"For God's sake mom!" I yell in frustration and face my mom who's holding her hands up in surrender.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena whispers in my ear before detaching herself from my arms and makes her way to the front door. "Bye Belle." She shouts to my mom.

"Goodbye dear!" My mom shouts back.

I watch her until she has fully disappeared out of door and I can hear her car ignition start. I turn to look at my mom with deadly eyes and find her sat down at the table Elena and I where sat at earlier while we were eating pizza.

"Sit down Damon." She tells me sternly and pulls out a chair for me to sit down at. I waddle over to her as best I can with a half-erection – which isn't very well.

"Now…" She begins once I've sat down in the chair next to her. "Let's talk about safe sex."

_Perfect._


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

My alarm clock wakes me up in the morning with the catchiest song _ever_ written.

'_7AM waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs.'_

FUCK YEAH! This is my jam! I immediately jump up from my bed and walk over to the bathroom while shaking my ass and waving my arms a little. I am now going to be in a great mood all day thanks to good ol' Rebecca Black.

I tie my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head before getting into the shower and humming the tune of Friday. Once I get to the chorus, I pick up the shampoo bottle from the side and begin to sing into it.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend. Partying, partying. YEAH!"

I wash my body and get out from the shower before wrapping a towel around me. I go back into my room and realise that I've left my alarm clock radio on so another song is now playing through it.

'_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy. You know I really got a think for American guys. I mean-'_

"Argh!" I yell and run over to slam the off button a couple of times. Now it's not that I hate Nicki Minaj songs or anything, I just really, really, _really _dislike them.

I pick out some clothes from my closet and throw my towel onto my bedroom floor before changing into them. I take my hair out of my messy bun and notice that it has a natural wave to it. I brush it a few times and leave it wavy instead of straightening it.

I hear my brother randomly groan loudly and he storms into my room via the joint bathroom we share.

"Jeremy! What the hell are you doing? I could have been getting changed and you just stormed right in!"

"But you're not." Jeremy shrugs and runs and jumps onto my bed.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." I mutter and pick up my mascara brush to begin doing my make-up.

"Why do you always open your mouth when you do your mascara?" Jeremy asks me after a few moments of silence."

"I have no idea."

"You look like a freak." He scoffs and I roll my eyes. "So, anyway, I wanted to take Anna out tonight and was hoping that you could lend me some money."

"Hold up." I turn away from facing the mirror and turn to face my brother instead. "You barged into my bedroom without even knocking first, you called me a freak and _now_, you're asking me to lend you some money to take out the girl, who used _my _hairbrush may I add, on a date?"

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Jeremy sighs.

"No! She used my freaking hairbrush Jeremy. She just walked right up to it, picked it up and started _using _it. What kind of sick person does that?"

"It's just a hairbrush Elena." Jeremy explains and I glare at him.

"You know, seeing as you're asking me for a favour, you're not doing a very good job at convincing me to help you."

"You know what, you're absolutely right." Jeremy stands up from my bed and walks over to me. "What Anna did, was unforgivable. I am deeply sorry for the trauma that you had to experience while watching Anna use your hairbrush. I hope this incident, doesn't make you think any less of me."

I look Jeremy up and down a few times before narrowing my eyes at him. "That's better."

"So now will you help your little brother out with the girl he likes?"

"Yes." I smile and point to the small white bag at the bottom of my closet. "My purse is in there. Take whatever you need – Oh, and make sure you take enough money to buy a hairbrush for Anna too."

"Thanks 'Lena!" Jeremy exclaims and runs to the white bag like a little kid on Christmas morning. I shake my head at his childish run and continue applying make-up ready for the day.

XXX

I haven't seen Damon at school today all day. I spent most of my day with Caroline and Rebekah. I agreed to meet up with them both at the grill later on so I head home to do homework before going to the grill.

"I'm home!" I shout as I enter the front door and slam it shut behind me, throwing my school bag on the living room floor. I notice the TV is on but nobody is in the living room so I sit on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table.

About 20 minutes into the _real housewives of Beverly Hills_, I hear shouting from upstairs and a crash. I put the TV on mute and listen again. The shouting continues – It's my mom and Adam. I turn the TV off and head up the stairs to the bedroom my mom and Adam share. The bedroom door is open a crack and I can clearly hear everything they are saying to each other.

"Adam, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." I hear my mom tell Adam in a calm voice.

"Not that big of a deal? Of course it's a big deal. I could lose my job for this!" Adam shouts to my mom.

"You won't lose your job. Just wait until Monday and explain what happened."

"Miranda, I lost my first case! I had to practically _beg_ for this case and I go and screw it up!"

"So? Everyone loses a case once in a while. Everything will be okay." My mom reasons and Adam lets out a harsh laugh.

"Are you really that stupid Miranda?"

"Don't start on me because you screwed up at work Adam. It's not my fault!" My mom yells to him, obviously starting to lose her patience.

"Of course it's your fault. You were keeping me awake last night. If I had a better night's sleep, I wouldn't have screwed up this case today!"

"For God's sake Adam, you always do this. You find a way to blame everything on someone else. It's either my fault or your bosses fault, I'm sure that you even blamed Elena and Jeremy before too."

"It's _not_ my fault I'm surrounded by idiots! Even your kids are screw-ups."

I hear a sharp smack and quickly realise that my mom has hit Adam. "Don't you _dare_ speak about my children like that."

"Why not? You had one job Miranda – raise your children – and you couldn't even do that right!"

_That's it._

"Mom?" I ask pushing the bedroom door open and staring down Adam before bringing my eyes to meet my mom's teary ones.

"Do you mind Elena? We're having a private conversation here." Adam informs me in a harsh voice which I completely ignore.

"Mom?" I ask again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Elena." My mom fake smiles. "We're just having a little disagreement that's all."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because she realised how useless she is." Adam mutters under his breath but I still hear him and I know that my mom hears him too when she looks down at the floor in embarrassment. _Why is my mom with this asshole again?_

"You are such a dick." I tell Adam in a brave tone of voice and stare at him right in the eyes.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Miranda." He turns to my mom and points at me. "Elena has to be the rudest person that I've ever met. That's _your _fault."

"No, it's not-" My mom begins but I interrupt her.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm just rude because I don't like you?" I ask Adam in a patronizing tone.

"Excuse me?" Adam turns to me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You heard me. I don't like you. I never have and honestly I can't wait for the day that my mom finally sees sense and throws your arrogant ass out of here." _Man this feels good._

"Good luck with that Elena. I paid for this house. Everything in this house is mine. How am I going to get thrown out if _I _am the person who owns it?"

"Well, we'll leave then." I turn to face my mom and the look of heartbreak on her face breaks my heart. "Mom, why can't we just get out of here? He doesn't deserve you."

"I love him Elena." My mom replies in a sad voice and a tear slips from the corner of one of her eyes.

"Why? All he does is treat you like crap."

"I treat your mom very well!" Adam tells me in an offended voice.

"Sorry…" I turn to him again. "I don't speak complete bullshit."

Adam scoffs. "I hope that your dad is proud of the daughter he raised."

"Don't bring my dad into this." I warn him, anger surging through my body all over again.

"Oh, is your dad a touchy spot?" He asks me in a sly voice. "Why? Do you not think he would be proud of the way his daughter talks to the man who keeps a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food on the table?"

"I think that he would be proud that I have the guts to stand up to assholes like you!" I yell to him and feel my eyes begin water from just speaking about my dad.

"Stop!" My mom yells suddenly. "Stop it both of you! You always act like this whenever you're in a room together!"

"It's not my fault that your daughter is an ungrateful bitch." Adam hisses.

"And it's not my fault that your boyfriend is a complete prick!"

"Elena, stop. Adam's right - he is the one that's taking care of us now that your father's died." My mom points out and I have to do a double take at what I'm hearing right now.

"Are you serious mom? You're taking _his _side?"

"I'm taking no-one's side. I'm just saying that you could be a little more grateful. Who knows where we would be if Adam hadn't of come into our lives?"

"We would be a hell of a lot happier!" I cry and throw my hands into the air in frustration and my mom sighs.

"I think you should go to your room. I'll handle this." She says quietly.

"Mom, please."

"Go to your room Elena." She repeats again but more slowly this time. I stare at her with disbelieving eyes before storming out of the room and marching across to my bedroom. I slam the door with so much force that the small picture on my dresser falls off. I don't even bother to pick it up. I sit on my bed and stare at a spot on the wall for a few moments.

I am _so _pissed right now! I try and stick up for my mom and what do I get? My help thrown back in my face!

And then Adam mentions my dad. I don't usually let the things Adam says get to me, but he _knows_ that my dad is a hard subject for me. He used that against me.

I feel water run across my lips and realise that I'm crying. All the anger that I had in my body has left and I just feel helpless. I crawl up into a ball and lie down on my bed. My phone buzzes but I can't find the energy to check the message I know I've just been sent – So I lay still and try not to think about if my dad _would _be proud of me or if I'm just a disappointment to him.

XXX

15 minutes later I am startled by a loud tap on my window. I shoot up from my bed and find Damon stood on the longest branch of the tree closest to my window with his famous smirk on his lips.

I move and go to the window, wiping the tear streaks from my face in the process. Damon obviously notices that I've been crying because his smirk slowly disappears from his face and turns into a frown.

I open the window wide enough for Damon to jump through like he's already done once before and step out of the way. Once he's inside my bedroom, he closes the window and turns to face me.

"Hey." I say as cheery as possible and plaster a smile on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"I um…" He coughs awkwardly and moves over to my bed. "I texted you but you didn't answer, so I thought I'd surprise you." He meets my eyes and gives me a fake awkward smile. "Surprise!"

I smile back and move to sit next to him on the bed. We sit side by side in silence for a few moments before Damon starts speaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Come on 'Len, what's wrong?" He asks me again in a soft tone and I sigh.

"I just had a fight with my mom. It's nothing." I mumble and sigh again.

"Well, it's a good job that I happen to be excellent at cheering people up!" Damon announces loudly and stands up from the bed. "How about I make you some food? That would be a good laugh for you."

I laugh loudly and it feels so good. "I don't want to be upset and get food poisoning in the same day." I smile.

"There's that smile that I like." Damon grins and I blush. He sits back down again and laughs lightly. "You know, my mom always told me that the best way to cheer someone up is to play to your strengths - and what bigger strength do I have than flirting?"

"Oh god." I laugh.

"That's right." He smirks. "Let me introduce you to Damon Salvatore's pick-up lines."

He turns slightly on the bed so that he's fully facing me and takes my hands in his.

"Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out." He runs his eyes up and down my body and I bite on my lip hard to stop from bursting out laughing.

"Are your feet tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day." A little laugh manages to escape from my mouth but I manage to hold the rest in.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Okay!" I remove my hands from his and give him a disappointed look. "That was _far _too cheesy."

"I'm sorry." Damon hangs his head in fake shame and I pinch his cheeks.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Are you cheered up now?" He asks and brings his head up to look at me.

"Yep." I nod.

"Good, because I wanted to talk to you." He says seriously and I frown.

"What the hell are we doing now?"

"This is me making an ass out of myself. I mean _really _talk to you."

"O…kay." I say nervously. "What about?"

"Well, I wanted to… I came over here to… Urgh, I had all of this planned out on my way over here!" I laugh a little at his frustrated look. "Elena, as you know, I like you – really like you. And you told me that you liked me too right?" I nod my head confirming what he said and he continues. "Well, I want to ask if you wanted to… you know, become more than _just friends_?" He finishes nervously and I blink a few times in surprise.

"You mean, like… a relationship? With me?"

"Well, yeah." He rolls his eyes and then runs a hand through his hair – a habit that I've noticed he does when he's nervous. "God, I sound like such a dork." He mutters quietly.

"No, you don't sound like a dork." I laugh lightly.

"It's just, I've never been in a real relationship before. The only girlfriend I've ever had was Jenny Blackwaters when I was 7 years old and our parents arranged a play date." He rambles. "The only girl apart from you that I've ever had feelings for was Katherine, and well, look how that turned out. I don't want to mess this up..." He motions between the two of us. "But I can't stand being just friends with you any longer. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but I _want _to be your boyfriend."

"Wow, that was some speech." I mutter and look down at my hands nervously. "You know that I like you too Damon and, honestly, I feel the same way you do. I have for a while."

"So, does this mean you want to try?" He asks.

"Yes." I smile and Damon shows me the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Thank God. How awkward would it be if you said no?" He jokes and I roll my eyes at my_ freaking boyfriend!_

He leans over and kisses my cheek and then my lips. He threads his fingers through mine and his kisses become more forceful. Our lips move together perfectly and I feel Damon smile into the kiss. We break apart after a few moments and we both laugh when we see the matching grins we are both sporting.

"You know what? I can do that whenever I want to now." Damon states proudly and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes you can."

"I only have one request as your new boyfriend."

"What?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I ask that you don't make me watch the Lion King again. The first time we watched it I went home and had nightmares." He pulls a face and I smack him on the arm.

"Don't be so dramatic." I roll my eyes and Damon shows me an offended face.

"Dramatic?" He unthreads our fingers and raises his hands. "How's this for dramatic?" He starts to tickle me on the most ticklish place on my body – my rips.

"Damon stop!" I beg through laughing.

"Say you won't make me watch it again!" He demands through his own laughter.

"Okay, we won't watch it!" I give in and Damon's fingers slow to a stop.

"I always get my way." He smirks proudly.

"Dick." I mutter while making sure to hide the smile on my face.

"What was that?" He asks me and raises his hands again in a threatening way.

"Nothing." I hold my hands up in front of me. "I said nothing."

"That's what I thought." He lowers his hands again and pounces on me. I'm about to ask him what he's doing when he kisses me again and tangles his hands in my hair. I concentrate on the way his mouth feels on mine and try to remember when the last time that I felt this happy was.

**A/N: Yey! They're finally together! You're welcome ;) **

**Please review / favourite / follow – It means the world to me! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter contains mature content. **

EPOV

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Caroline asks me as we walk out of school and to our cars at the end of the school day.

"I'm spending the weekend with Damon." I reply.

Damon and I have been together for nearly a month now and it's honestly been one of the best months of my life – Ew, I sound so pathetic. The first day Damon and I announced that we were officially a couple, Caroline threw a bitch fit. But, thankfully, after a couple of days, she began to accept that I wasn't going to change my mind about Damon - He was my boyfriend.

"Again?" She squeals. "You spent _last_ weekend with him. And the weekend before that. And the weekend before that."

"I know." I sigh. "I'm sorry I haven't really made time for you guys lately."

"S'okay." She shrugs. "You can make it up to us."

"How?"

"Come to the party on Saturday at Logan's house."

"Logan?" I ask and she nods her head. "Okay, sure. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yey!" She cries over enthusiastically and wraps me in a tight hug. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Totally." I mock with an eye roll that Caroline can't see due to our hugging posture. She releases me from the hug and tells me that she'll see me tomorrow before disappearing to her car. I stop outside my car and open my bag to find my car keys when I feel two arms wrap around my waist.

"Finally." Damon whispers in my ear. "I thought she'd never leave."

I giggle softly before turning around in Damon's arms and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Don't be mean." I warn him with a semi-serious tone when I pull back. Damon and Caroline always fight like cats and dogs whenever they're in the same room together, although I think they might be slowly warming up to each other – although I'd never say that out loud of course.

"Me? Mean?" He scoffs. "I'm an angel."

"Of course you are, Damon." I agree sarcastically.

"Now who's the mean one?" He pouts and shows me a fake hurt look.

I lean in to kiss his cheek but Damon moves his head slightly last minute so that he kisses my lips. He gently pushes me back against my car door and traps me in with his arms. His lips move over mine furiously before he takes my bottom lip in his mouth and sucks lightly, soothing the pain away with his tongue and repeating the action on my top one.

Damon and I haven't had sex yet, but I think tonight might be the night. I'm not a virgin by any means, but I wanted to wait to sleep with him until I was ready to take that next step.

"Woah." I murmur into his lips and push him back gently. "This is getting a little heated for the middle of a school parking lot."

Damon looks around the now empty parking lot and raises an eyebrow at me.

"There's no-one here." He smirks.

"Well I have to go home anyway." I tell him and watch his shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" I ask seductively and play with the opening of his leather jacket. "My mom and Adam are still in Denver and Jeremy is staying at a friend's house. We'd have the house to ourselves." I tell him and watch as realisation crosses his face as he smiles gently – a real smile, not the cocky smirk he usually does.

"Sure." He whispers softly, looking down at my lips. I kiss him gently again and pull away when he tries to deepen the kiss before getting into my car and watching as Damon strolls across the parking lot to his.

XXX

"_Are you sure that you're ready to have sex with him?" _Rebekah asks into the phone later that night, 10 minutes before Damon is due to come over.

"Yes." I say confidently into the speaker while painting my toe nails with my free hand. "I want this."

"_As long as you're sure you know what you're doing. You know how guys can be when it comes to sex."_

"Yeah, I know. But Damon and I have been together for nearly a month now, and he hasn't even brought sex up."

"_Okay then. Make sure to call me with all the juicy details after." _She says and I can practically see the cocky smirk on her face.

"I definitely won't." I reply and hear her laugh before telling me – and I quote – to 'be safe' and hanging up.

I finish painting my toe nails purple and close the bottle, blowing onto my feet to try and get the nail polish to dry faster. Once I'm sure that the nail polish has dried completely, I remove myself from my bed and place the bottle back onto my vanity desk when my doorbell rings.

"Hey you." I grin when I throw the door open and find Damon standing on the other side.

"Hey back." He replies and walks into my house, closing the door behind him. "I brought you something."

"Oh what?" I say excitedly and sit cross legged on the couch with Damon in front of me. He hands me a wrapped rectangular box and smirks cheekily.

"What is it?" I ask him and shake the object in my hand as if I can tell what it is just by noise alone.

"Open it and find out." He says with an eye roll.

I obey him and tear open the wrapping paper enthusiastically. Whatever I expected to be underneath the paper, what definitely not what I'm holding in my hands right now.

"You got me 'Die hard' on DVD?" I ask with confused eyebrows. "How… romantic."

"Shut up." He laughs. "On our first date you promised me that you would watch it and you still haven't. I figured that I would help speed things along."

"You actually remembered that?"

"Of course I did." He nods. "I may not be the most romantic guy in the world but I do actually pay attention to you, Elena."

"Thank you." I beam. "Let's watch it now."

I jump up from the couch and switch the TV on in the living room, placing the brand new DVD in the player and pressing play on the remote. I snuggle up to Damon on the couch like I have a hundred times this past month and the movie starts.

Around halfway through, I realise that Damon refuses to keep his hands to himself; touching me everywhere he can. I look up at him and find him already staring down at me. He leans down ever so slowly and presses his lips to mine in a toe-curling kiss, which I happily return. I push him down gently so that he is lying on his back with me on top of him, never breaking our kiss for even a second. His hands slide underneath my T-shirt and draw light circles on my back while kissing me senseless. When I need to come up for air, I pull away from the kiss and take much needed deep breathes. Damon has other things on his mouth however when he continues to kiss my neck and collarbone, his tongue darting out every so often to taste my skin.

I shoot up from the couch suddenly and Damon gives me a worried look.

"What did I do?" He asks, panic rising in this voice slightly but I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing." I reply and turn the forgotten about movie off before reaching my hand out for Damon which he happily takes, intertwining our fingers together. I lead him up the stairs to my bedroom and even though there is no-one else in the house, I still close the door behind me. As soon as I do, Damon attacks me with his lips again.

We fall back onto my bed, Damon on top of me this time and our kisses grow more and more heated, tongues massaging and hands groping. I push Damon's jacket off his shoulders at the same time he reaches for the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it onto my bedroom floor. Our lips meet again in a chaste kiss before Damon leans back on his knees and pulls his T-shirt over his head. My eyes roam over his naked muscular chest and I look up to find his eyes staring at my bra covered chest. I smirk cockily before pulling him back down by the neck to meet my lips once again. He moves his mouth across to my cheek, then down to my neck and then he kisses the tops of my breasts, his nose sliding down the valley of my breasts until he reaches my stomach, placing multiple butterfly kisses there which make my breathes become shallower and quicker.

He reaches for the button on my jeans and pops it open before standing up on the floor next to the edge of the bed and pulling them off in one swift motion by my ankles. He reaches for his own button on his pants and shimmy's them down with a smirk on his face when makes me giggle. His clear arousal is obvious from his black boxers and his wiggles his eyebrows at me before jumping back on the bed, hovering over me by supporting his weight with his forearms.

I quickly roll us over so that I'm straddling him and place open mouthed kisses down his chest, cupping his erection through his boxers with my hand which earns me with a gasp from my boyfriend. He reaches his hand around my back to quickly unclip my bra and my breasts bounce free. Damon eyes take a good few moments on my naked chest before he brings his hands up to gently cup and massage my breasts. I lean back down to kiss him again when rolls us over once more so that he is back to being on top.

I reach my hand back down Damon's body and slip my hand underneath his boxers, stroking him firmly which makes him groan into my mouth. His mouth never leaves mine as he removes his boxers, kicking them completely off with his feet and then reaching for my underwear, pulling the item away swiftly. He leans over the bed for a few moments and grabs something out of his jeans pocket before throwing them back across the room.

"Are you sure?" He asks me, slightly breathless.

"Yes." I nod.

He opens a square foiled packet and pulls out a condom, rolling it on quickly and leaning back over me.

"Elena…" He says hesitantly. "Are you-"

"Damon." I interrupt and cup his face with my hands. "I promise you that I'm sure."

He kisses me lightly again, positioning himself at my opening and pulling back to look at my face as he slides into me gently. As soon as he's completely inside me, his eyes close for a moment and he leans his forehead down to rest against mine, both of us letting out staggered breaths.

I moan quietly when he begins to move, each thrust seeming to go deeper and harder than the previous one. My nails scrape down his back as he peppers kisses along my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist loosely, one of my heels digging into his exposed ass every time he thrusts forward. Damon groans when I lean upwards and capture the top of his ear in my mouth, biting the lobe lightly with my teeth. When I begin to feel the glorious tightening in my belly, Damon reaches down between our bodies and massages the most sensitive spot on my body with his talented fingers, making me moan so loudly that it would be embarrassing if I could bring myself to care right now. The only thing I feel is Damon and what his body is doing to mine.

I reach my peak and moan Damon's name which make him smirk cockily against my skin. After he allowed me to ride out my high, he buries his head in my neck and tightens the grip he has on one of my thighs before groaning out in pleasure.

His arms give out underneath him and he sinks into me, my arms wrapping around his back and massaging his hair lightly.

"Elena?" I hear him whisper tiredly against my skin.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I told you that die hard is an awesome movie."

**A/N: This was my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope that it wasn't too terrible - I never realised how hard it is to write! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Let me know what you think of the chapter…**


End file.
